


Invierno sin nieve

by TsundereKitty



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: Dicen que cuando un omega pierde a su pareja predestinada es incapaz de volver a enamorarse. Mafuyu se niega a dejar ir a Yuki, aferrándose a él y a su guitarra. Uenoyama es un beta quien por mera curiosidad empieza a ayudar al omega, comenzando a caer en un amor unilateral.Dicen que un beta y un omega no pueden estar juntos y que un omega marcado es un omega perdido. Cegado y asfixiado por las nuevas emociones que le provoca Mafuyu, para Uenoyama esas palabras no le impedirán ir contra el destino.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el prologo de la historia, por eso es tan corto.   
La historia es un omegaverse; por lo tanto tiene dinamicas de alfa, beta y omega, que se iran explicando sobre la marcha. ¡Espero que les guste!

“Mafuyu Satou” La seductora manera en la que él pronunciaba mi nombre; aterciopelada y melancólica “Oye” Siempre me hacía caer rendido “Préstame atención” Suspiré, dejando a un lado la novela que trataba de terminar, sobre la manta de polar con la que me estaba acurrucando en la cama. Yuki sonrió, acomodándose en mi regazo, restregándose sobre mis muslos.

“Siempre consigues lo que quieres” Bufé, jugueteando con su flequillo, dejando que mis dedos se enredasen entre su cabello “Pareces un gato” Musite con una sonrisa. Sus raíces castañas empezaban a opacar su rubio. Él haría otro desastre pronto con agua oxigenada y blondo.

“Quizás deberíamos conseguir uno, el departamento se siente muy grande para nosotros dos” Sus ojos se cerraron, sus feromonas inundaron la habitación; lenta y profundamente “Agrandaríamos nuestra familia” Mis piernas tiritaron sobre la cama y un suave beso fue colocado sobre sus labios. Sus pestañas cosquillearon sobre mi nariz.

“No deberíamos” No deje de acariciarle el cabello “Creo que el gato se sentiría solo cuando nuestras clases empiecen otra vez” El rostro de Yuki se apego a mi vientre, una corriente eléctrica, una estática indescriptible “Además, me gustan más los perros” Era caer rendido hacia él una y otra vez. Amigo de la infancia, amante de la vida.

“Entonces un perro será” Antes de que le pudiese responder, con un agarre sobre mi cintura él me tiro a su costado en la cama “Quiero uno pequeño y lindo” El rostro me ardió mientras el corazón me pesaba, la respiración se me aceleró hacia algo inhumano “Justo como tú” Mientras me dejaba llevar por sus caricias y su aroma “También lo quiero esponjoso” Era protector.

Aunque nosotros llevásemos cinco años de relación aún no me podría acostumbrar. Me ponía nervioso, ansioso, feliz, torpe y angustiado, todo en una explosión de palabras que se negaban a escapar de mis labios para perderse en un lio. Cerré los ojos, siendo acunado por sus feromonas; fuertes, seductoras, asfixiantes, masculinas y dominantes, a pesar de la reputación de los alfas, con él era diferente. Yuki era diferente, siempre lo había sido. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, bajando hacia mis caderas, me apegué aún más a su piel, deseando no tener que separarme nunca de su cuerpo, pude percibir como sus latidos se agitaban, sonreí.

“Mafuyu” Me volvió a llamar “¿Qué es lo que piensas de las parejas destinadas?” Aquello me tomó por sorpresa, parpadeé confundido para encontrarme con un rostro fundido en seriedad y un sentimiento gris que no fui capaz de nombrar. No quise.

“Es un cuento para niños” Error. Esa no era la respuesta que él quería.

“Te estoy preguntando esto enserio” Se quejo tirando de mi mejilla, apoyé mi mentón sobre su pecho, perdiéndome en sus ojos. El color era bonito.

“Te estoy respondiendo enserio” Era ámbar, era dorado, era pardo, era miel, era tanto “Bien” Suspiré ante el puchero que mi pareja esbozo. Tan infantil “Es algo que mi madre me contó” Traté de recordar “Algo acerca de un alfa y un omega ya unidos, o unidos para siempre, nunca lo entendí bien”

“Es más que eso” Me corrigió golpeteando mi nariz “¿Cómo explicarlo?” Para luego acariciar mi cabello y retirar los mechones de mi frente “Es como la leyenda del hilo rojo, dos personas que están atadas la una a la otra, que nacieron para conocerse, amarse y estar juntas” Su palma se detuvo sobre mi mejilla, sentí un insoportable calor en todo el rostro. Me derretí y dejé de existir debajo de esa mirada.

“¿Cómo sabrán que deben estar juntas?” Aquella ingenuidad consiguió que en el rostro de Yuki se dibujase una brillante sonrisa. La amaba.

“Ellas sabrán que se pertenecen al momento de mirarse a los ojos” Lo amaba a él. Con toda la estupidez digna de la adolescencia y la imprudencia de la juventud.

“No me encanta la idea de no poder elegir de quien enamorarme” Me quejé, frotándome en contra de él, relajando mi cuerpo entre sus brazos “Es triste en cierta manera, verte obligado a estar con alguien porque naciste así” Nuestras piernas se enredaron junto a la frazada, escuché al libro caerse de la cama “¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de alguien más?” La luz era tenue en la habitación “¿Tienes que dejarlo por culpa del destinado?” La nieve golpeó la ventana en un invierno abrazador.

“No pueden enamorarse de alguien más” No existió atisbo de duda o vacilación “No lo harán”

“Aun así me parece triste” Yuki siempre fue así. Aquello fue lo que me enamoró.

“Yo creo que es romántico” Otro puchero fue esbozado “Y creo que la mordida es la máxima muestra de eso” Libere una pequeña e inocente risa.

“Eso no se ha visto en mucho tiempo” Una que fue tomada como mala intención “Al menos es poca la frecuencia con la que ocurre, la marca es demasiado peligrosa” Detuve mis palabras. Hubo algo extraño dentro de esos apasionados ojos; algo turbio junto con un pesado olor, podrido y muerto “¿Yuki?” Basto un solo movimiento para que yo estuviese debajo de él, apoyado contra el colchón de la cama, la sentí rebotar, percibí mi respiración golpeando un hambre en mi pareja “Estas raro” Musite extendiendo mi mano, sin llegarlo a tocar. No me atreví.

“Mafuyu” Me volvió a llamar; no como él, como un alfa “¿Me creerías si te dijera que estamos destinados?” Su voz se suavizo al igual que sus facciones, el aroma a mal presagio no se disipo “Sé que no crees en esas cosas, pero” Sus labios se mordieron. Pasaba algo.

“Yuki” Pasaba algo y no hice absolutamente nada más que mirar.

“Lo supe desde que éramos niños, desde antes de saber nuestro género” Sus dedos rozaron mis labios; despacio “De antes de saber que eras un omega” Tragué duro. Él me sabía manipular “Siempre sentí una necesidad por protegerte, por amarte, solo” Y yo lo dejaba “Siento que eres donde pertenezco” Su nuca cayo sobre mi pecho y el tiempo se paralizó en un abrazo. Fue angustioso, lento y me sentí atrapado.

“Oye” Lo llamé, acunando su rostro entre mis palmas “¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora? ¿Te tienen nervioso los últimos años de universidad?” Traté de aligerar la tensión, para atar una cadena a mi cuello en una expresión que no pude descifrar.

“Sé que dijimos que esperaríamos hasta acabar la universidad y estar casados, pero” En un respiro, en una mirada, en una frase “Perdón” Mi vida se detuvo “Te necesito marcar” Para que esas palabras resonaran en mis sueños, en mis pesadillas y en unas memorias que no me dejarían avanzar.

“¿Qué?” Si bien lo había considerado ante la insistencia que tenía Yuki con esa leyenda, jamás lo había tomado realmente enserio “No entiendo porque estas actuando raro” Trate de empujarlo con las ansias y el pánico en la piel.

Ser marcado, estar enlazado y aquellas cosas de alfa y omega, yo las odiaba. No había manera.

“No te lo puedo explicar” Sí podía “Pero” Tan solo no quería “Lo necesito” Y una vez más, entre una bruma de feromonas, entre unos ojos coquetos y manipuladores y un rostro que terminaría por olvidar “Deja que te muerda” Fue la primera señal.

Hubieron señas, gritos, peleas, advertencias. No obstante fui cobarde y no pregunte, estaba aterrado de perderlo y por esa ironía lo solté. No éramos los más estable ni compatible, sin embargo, lo amaba tanto que me entregue; en cuerpo, alma e historia. Y bastó un solo instante.

Una sola pelea.

Una sola frase gritada por impulso.

“¡¿Entonces morirías por mí?!”

Para perderlo sin murmurar un adiós.

Los cuentos para los niños dicen que cuando un omega pierde al alfa al que está destinado, éste muere ahogado entre la soledad y la tristeza, y le es imposible volver a amar a alguien más, que ha sido maldecido y condenado a causa de la marca. Y aunque sean meros viejos relatos, entre las camisas que pierden olor, un departamento lleno de sus fotografías y una cuerda gradaba con sangre y pesada como la brea sobre mis memorias, tatuadas en cuerpo e identidad, puedo decir que esos cuentos son verdad.

Con una marca en el cuello de un chico cuyo invierno nunca más volvió a nevar. La había perdido y me había vuelto incapaz de volver a amar. Era omega de nadie.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a las personas que pasaron a leer esto y dejaron su apoyo, el capítulo es narrado por Uenoyama.

“La marca entre alfa y omega es una promesa de amor eterno que ha empezado a escasear. La mordida en el cuello simboliza fidelidad, compañerismo, pasión y romance; es una unión imposible de quebrantar, ambos se vuelven dependientes del otro para sobrevivir y dejan de tener ojos para los demás, las caricias se vuelven más placenteras, hay mayor posibilidad de embarazo y se secreta una constante cantidad de serotonina; lo que confiere la impresión de siempre estar enamorados, a dicha clase de vínculo se le suele llamar destinados. A pesar de lo hermosa que resulta esta tradición, la marca se ha vuelto rara entre las parejas jóvenes ante el temor de permanecer con el mismo compañero por una eternidad y privarse de otras experiencias” Tomé un bocado de aire y cerré los ojos mientras presionaba mi entrecejo “Que deprimente se escucha eso” Tomé un bocado de aire más profundo mientras sentía las venas de mi frente tiritar “Aunque no me importa mucho, no tengo interés en esa clase de relación” Un último más “Claro que cualquier omega querría ser marcado por mí”

“¡Ya cállate!” Bajé el cuaderno de pauta que trataba de memorizar para arrojárselo a Akihiko “Sino tienes interés deja de leer noticias sobre ello” Desde que el rubio había irrumpido en mi departamento de lo único que balbuceaba era sobre las leyendas de alfas y omegas.

“¿Eh?” El rubio bajo su celular para devolverme una mueca de desagrado “Solo estas celoso porque no puedes entender estas cosas” Bufó apoyando sus codos en la mesa del comedor. Aquella que había limpiado esta mañana y ahora se encontraba repleta de migas.

“Tienes razón, no puedo entenderlas” Gruñí levantándome del sillón “¿Sabes qué otra cosa no puedo entender?” Le pregunte cruzando los brazos, apoyándome a su costado “Como es que Ugetsu no se cansó antes de ti”

“Es solo temporal, ya se le pasará” El más alto desvió su atención hacia una vacía taza de café sobre la mesa “No es la primera pelea de pareja que tenemos” Suspiré; cuestionándome el desgaste que había tenido mi paciencia en tan solo una semana.

“Pero es la primera vez que te echa” Sus ojos no se movieron de las líneas de porcelana ni del resto de los granos en el fondo del tazón.

“Es un omega con complejo de alfa” Se excusó; una pequeña sonrisa fue depositada sobre sus labios “Aunque supongo que eso es lo que me gusto de él”

“Si ya sabes eso de él, debiste suponer que no se dejaría marcar por ti” Akihiko bufó, cruzando los brazos como un niño amurrado, esbozando un puchero. Alfas y omegas eran las únicas palabras que resonaban por mi hogar desde su llegada, el maldito altanero no me dejaba concentrarme en la banda ni en el inicio del semestre. Aun así éramos amigos.

“Solo se lo sugerí” Éramos amigos desde hace años “Es él quien no pudo tener una conversación de adultos y me pateó de la casa” Muy buenos amigos “Además solo quería hacerle la marca por la calentura del celo” Como un hermano que no deseé.

“Su casa” ¿Amigos?

“Si yo hago los quehaceres es nuestra casa” ¿Por qué diablos era amigo de ese tipo?

“Eres increíble” Musite apoyando mi nuca sobre la palma de mi mano “No hagas que me arrepienta de dejarte quedar acá” La mano de Akihiko se dedicó a revolver mis cabellos y ha desordenar lo que había considerado como una buena apariencia.

“Sé que me he estado quejando mucho de esto, pero hirió mi orgullo” Un suspiro y una mirada gacha “Supongo que sí adelanté las cosas entre nosotros dos con eso de marcarlo” Eran sus silenciosas maneras de pedirme perdón. Tome un tercer bocado de aire antes de recomponerme, sabiendo que ese cuaderno de pauta no sería memorizado hoy.

“Lo sé” Musite sentándome a su lado en el comedor “Ya se arreglarán”

“Eres buena gente, Uenoyama” Rodeé los ojos “¿Has podido sacar una nueva canción para la banda?” Y como si aquella pregunta hubiese estado esperando para escapar con malicia. Sentí el sudor, sentí las ansias, el hambre y los nervios.

“He compuesto media, pero siento que le falta algo aún” Fuego por las venas y cosquillas entre los dedos; insomnio en el mirar, eco en las palabras “Necesito transmitir un sentimiento más fuerte” El más alto me miro atento, apoyando su rostro sobre sus nudillos.

“Parece un bloqueo de artista” Murmuró.

“No es eso” Me mordí el labio, llevando mi atención a esa vacía taza de café; deseando que las respuestas se encontrasen en su interior para no hallar nada más que granos pegados “No sé bien que sentimiento quiero decir” Era incapaz de admitirlo; era triste, amargo, tan azul como la verdad, sin embargo, la pasión “Siento que estoy reciclando viejas canciones” Se desgastaba.

“¿Por qué no escribes algo de amor? Eso no lo has hecho” Tenía fecha de vencimiento en letras escarlatas.

“Porque no quiero hacerlo” Le mentí “Eso es un cliché de las demás bandas, nosotros no hacemos eso” A un corazón que nunca ha despertado y se niega a amar “Además” A un simple beta atrapado entre maldiciones de mordidas y desamor “Si alguien tiene esa clase de sentimientos eres tú” Akihiko tan solo rio, de manera cálida y paternal, revolviéndome el cabello una vez más.

“Eso es verdad” Cierto “En ese caso Haruki debería escribir la canción” Por esta razón éramos amigos.

“¿Una canción sobre café?” Lo moleste. Algo en la expresión del más alto consiguió que un escalofrío recorriese mi piel; uno que no alcanzó a ocultar entre una modesta sonrisa y una amable mirada. A veces había algo.

“No lo sé, se ve cercano con el dueño, ese que tiene lentes” Pero más que nada había cobardía.

“¿Take?” Él y yo la sentíamos, la abrazábamos, en el aire, en la estática y en las palabras.

“Él” Cerrando los ojos “Bueno, ambos son betas así que tiene sentido” Nos ahogamos y condenamos con la realidad.

Un alfa debe estar con un omega al compartir un vínculo ya escrito y especial, uno indescriptible y maravilloso, un beta jamás tendría una oportunidad. Sentí pena y lastima por ellos, pero sobre todo.

“¿Tus clases comienzan hoy Uenoyama?” Sentí pena por mí.

“Sí” Musite tratando de reincorporarme a Akihiko y a mi departamento “Creo que hoy me toca una clase electiva” Revise la página de la universidad en mi celular para asegurarme de mi horario “Lo es”

“Recuerdo esas clases” Con nostalgia él acomodó sus brazos detrás de su nuca “Ahí nos conocimos Haruki y yo, es una buena oportunidad para conocer a gente de otras carreras, deberías aprovechar de hacer más amigos” Chasqueé la lengua, aunque no podía olerlo, estaba seguro de que había llenado el departamento de feromonas con su arrogancia.

“Yo y mis amigos nos metimos juntos, así que debería estar bien” Me excuse “¿No se supone que tus clases también comenzaban hoy?” Una ceja mía fue alzada ante una sonrisa socarrona.

“Esa es la ventaja del post grado, son pocas clases y la mayoría de las actividades son en la casa” El alfa se levantó para estirarse y agarrar las llaves sobre la mesa “Pero también tengo que ir a la universidad, así que te llevo” Imitándolo ambos salimos del apartamento.

El transcurso fue silencioso y rápido; mientras abrazaba a Akihiko en su moto pude sentir como su celular vibraba, pude notar que a él tampoco le importaba. Los semáforos fueron fugaces, las calles grises y monótonas, en menos de diez minutos llegamos a la facultad, rozando las ruedas de la motocicleta contra adoquines de cemento y esquivando estudiantes atrasados. El alfa me dejó cerca del nuevo edificio de ingeniería; cinco pisos de prepotencia, un ascensor repleto y paredes completamente negras. Volví a sacar mi celular para verificar la sala en donde nos tocaba una clase acerca de cultura general. Como si me leyese la mente, Ueki me mandó un mensaje explicándome como llegar. El salón era amplio y los asientos se encontraban distribuidos como gradas alrededor de una inmensa pizarra y un proyector. Itaya y Ueki me hicieron señas desde el fondo de la sala; tuve que subir una infinidad de escalones para llegar hasta ellos.

“¿Por qué se pusieron hasta acá atrás? ¿Son tontos o algo?” Ambos se miraron de manera cómplice antes de sonreírse. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Codicia, envidia e ilusión.

“Un senpai nos dijo que en esta clase podían llegar muchas omegas bonitas” Musito el más alto con cierto toque de vergüenza “Y de esta manera tenemos mejor vista” Rodeé los ojos, acomodándome a su lado. Ellos apestaban a imprudencia y estupidez.

“¿Cómo van a diferenciarlas de las chicas normales sin son betas?” Se volvieron a mirar. El de cabello oscuro se mordió el labio.

“Es que” Un leve balbuceó junto con un tartamudeo “Se supone que las omegas son más lindas que las chicas regulares”

“¡Sí!” El otro chico se acomodó sobre Itaya “Se supone que tienen un rostro muy lindo y son muy pequeñas” El aroma de la desesperación “¡Yo quiero una novia así!” Chasqueé la lengua.

“No tendrán una novia si actúan como un par de vírgenes” Dos ceños fruncidos fueron mi respuesta.

“Es fácil decirlo para ti” Se quejó Itaya “Tú ya eres una leyenda en la carrera de música, y en ella hay muchas chicas lindas, podrías conseguir una novia cuando quisieras” El más alto se apoyó sobre mi hombro, sollozando “En la carrera de deportes solamente hay hombres sudorosos, y alfas prepotentes” Ambos chicos lloriquearon con más fuerza.

“Nosotros no podemos conseguir una novia de manera tradicional” Rodeé los ojos viendo como la gente llegaba y las gradas se empezaban a llenar.

Nosotros tres hemos sido amigos desde la escuela primaria, los tres somos betas y nos protegemos de manera mutua en un mundo que pregona la ausencia de discriminación. Mentiras, injusticias y engaños a venda ciega. Ueki ha sido fanático del futbol desde que lo puedo imaginar; recuerdo que él trabajó muy duro para convertirse en el capitán de su equipo, solo para que el puesto le fuese arrebatado por un alfa encaprichado, por otro lado Itaya es un amante del basquetbol quien casi pierde su beca al haber provocado a la más alta clase. Nos enseñaron que podíamos hacer las cosas por nuestros propios méritos y manos, nosotros tres nos tragamos esa farsa para ser duramente golpeados por un montón de feromonas y dientes. Da rabia e impotencia, ellos son dulces e ingenuos, son tontos y fáciles de engañar. Pensé que me excluirían ante su falta de interés en la música y mi nula habilidad en los deportes, sin embargo, por años se esforzaron en fomentar mi carrera, y yo he tratado de aprender para mantenerme a su lado. Tomar una clase juntos me hizo penosamente feliz. Y es por eso qué siento la necesidad de protegerlos. Sé que ellos no les guardan rencor al género más alto, no obstante, aún puedo sentir el rostro húmedo de Ueki y sus gritos porque le arrebataron un puesto que amaba, y lo mucho que tuvimos que cuidar de Itaya por un cuadro de estrés ante el temor de perder la beca. No lo puedo perdonar.

“Mira” El más alto me sacó de mis pensamientos “Ella tiene rostro bonito, debe ser omega” Habían injusticias que nunca se iban a resolver.

“No” Musito “Es linda pero linda normal”

“Ya dejen eso, es de mala educación” Los regañe “Además, aunque en esta clase hubiese alguna omega ella terminaría con un alfa” Era cruda y cruel “Tarde o temprano ella encontraría a un destinado, así que” Sus sonrisas se desvanecieron y el ambiente se tensionó “Lo mejor es que solo salgan con alguien igual a ustedes”

“¿Akihiko te ha estado metiendo su basura otra vez?” Ueki frunció las cejas, apretando la mandíbula “Tu amigo puede ser un poco extremo con su narcisismo acerca de ser un alfa” Pero no era eso, triste y cierto.

“Además eso de los destinados no es real” Confirmó Itaya “Tú mismo siempre te estas burlando de esa leyenda” Cruzando los brazos sobre su uniforme de deportes “¿Por qué de repente quieres creer esa mierda? Ni siquiera hemos visto una marca real”

“Porque el mundo es así” Me mofé “Somos la clase del medio, no nos toca nada” Musite acomodando mi rostro sobre mi mano “No somos especiales para nadie porque no podemos oler feromonas” Antes de que me pudiesen responder la profesora llego al salón.

Los asientos se habían llenado, pude inferir que la mayoría eran betas y el grupo altanero, exclusivo y prepotente que se había armado en la esquina superior del salón eran alfas. Los iba a evitar. Yo no odiaba a los otros géneros, al contrario, me eran indiferentes, sin embargo, era frustrante y desagradable tener que escuchar todo el día excusas de alfas y omegas.

Alfa y omega, alfa y omega, alfa y omega.

¿Y los betas? Somos la mayoría y deberíamos ser más respetado. Aunque supongo que es porque somos la mayoría que no somos respetados. Que irónico y amargo.

La profesora era una alfa canosa; de figura prepotente y carácter fuerte, ella explicó el cronograma de la clase; las asistencias serían obligatorias, habría un informe individual a final de semestre, un examen y un trabajo en grupos con varias entregas ya fijadas, el primer bosquejo se debería entregar la otra semana y los temas deberían ser anotados al finalizar esta clase. Entre los tres nos sonreímos de manera confidente, pensando en el tópico que querríamos trabajar, no obstante, antes de que pudiésemos ilusionarnos más, tres palabras aterradoras escaparon de los labios carmesí de la mujer parada en el podio.

“Grupos al azar” Gruño “Esta clase es bastante grande y llegan alumnos de varias disciplinas, me gustaría que se conocieran y salieran un poco de su burbuja” Ueki golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, lamentándose.

“Nos metimos a este electivo para poder estar juntos” Se quejó “No quiero tener que hacer el trabajo con alguien desagradable” Volvió a bufar “Si me toca con un alfa otra vez abandonaré la carrera”

“A mí me da más miedo tener que hacer todo el trabajo solo otra vez” Itaya tenía reputación de hacer los trabajos solo y elegir malos grupos, ayudar a sus notas y aligerar su estrés fue otra razón para compartir electivos.

“Basta de lloriqueos” Supuse que aquella era la famosa voz de alfa “Bueno, les mandaré la lista por correo en estos momentos, júntense en el rato que queda y escojan la temática” Apenas la profesora terminó de decir eso los celulares comenzaron a resonar por las paredes del aula y el caos se empezó a propagar.

Ninguno de los dos nombres al lado del mío me sonaba familiar. Un escalofrío recorrió mis huesos cuando mis amigos se fueron de mi lado, suspiré, no es que fuera introvertido, tan solo me había metido a esta clase para pasar más tiempo con ellos, y ahora tan solo era una molestia y decepción. Grandioso.

“Perdón” Una melodiosa y dulce voz captó mi atención “¿Eres Uenoyama cierto?” Mi rostro se calentó; los labios se me secaron, su expresión fue linda y gentil, su sonrisa cálida. Un latido rápido y torpe.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” Fue lo que escapó de mi garganta.

“Tengo una amiga que estudia música, por lo que he ido a varias presentaciones” Ella se acomodó a mi lado “Eres bastante famoso ¿Sabes?” Antes de hacer un infantil puchero. Ella era linda, su cabello era castaño y corto, sus facciones delicadas, y aún así, era una beta. Una hermosa y agradable beta.

“Gracias” Musite rascándome la mejilla. Ella rio.

“Vaya, no estas acostumbrado a los halagos” Sonreí. Quizás el haber sido separado de mis amigos no fue tan mala idea.

“¿En qué departamento estas?” Sus pestañas eran largas y curvas, ella se apretó la falda sobre los muslos, trague duro. No estaba acostumbrado. Los músculos me cosquilleaban y la sangre me hervía. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

“En el de educación” Su sonrisa era linda “Quiero ser profesora” Y cálida “¿Te decepcionó no quedar con ninguno de tus amigos?” Mi atención se dirigió hacia Itaya quien había quedado en un grupo con dos alfas y a Ueki quien estaba con dos chicas bastante lindas. Irónicamente hasta la suerte discriminaba.

“Lo tomamos para estar juntos” Le confesé “Pero creo que no sería malo conocer más gente, ya sabes, en el departamento de música tampoco tenemos tantas chicas” Ella se encogió de hombros con un tenue rubor sobre sus mejillas antes de levantarse de manera abrupta.

“¡Sato! ¡Por aquí!” Y hacerle señas a otro hombre “Él es el tercer integrante” Me explicó regresando a su asiento “Y en el departamento de educación tampoco tenemos muchos chicos guapos como tú” Las manos me sudaron y el aire se tornó denso y caliente.

“¿Estudian juntos?” Ella negó con la cabeza antes de fruncir un poco el ceño.

“Solo digamos que él también es famoso” Su expresión se deformó “Pero por razones muy diferentes a las tuyas” Antes de que pudiese preguntar el nombrado llegó, con un suéter grande, con el cabello esponjado y despeinado, con una expresión neutra. Si, habían betas sin ningún encanto como él.

“Perdón, no reconocí los nombres” Se excusó antes de sentarse. La chica negó con un gesto amable antes de que empezáramos a discutir el trabajo.

Aquella beta se veía entusiasmada por aprender más acerca de los géneros y la leyenda de los destinados, yo no me pude negar ante tal encantadora sonrisa, mientras que Mafuyu permaneció indiferente e inexpresivo en toda la discusión, aceptando todas las ideas que salían sin conferirle mayor importancia. Sentí desagrado ante su monotonía, pero no era como si me importarse. Antes de que la clase acabará su celular empezó a sonar, lo que le dio una excusa para salir y de esa manera dejarme a solas con la chica.

“Bueno, supongo que sería bueno juntarnos esta semana” Musito de manera juguetona, enroscándose un mechón de cabello sobre unos largos dedos, sus uñas estaban pintadas de rosa “Es mejor hacerlo de manera presencial y discutirlo ¿Cierto?”

“Si” Balbuceé, pude escuchar la risa de Ueki ante mi estupidez y la mirada de envidia de Itaya. Quizás no sería una clase tan mala si la tenía a ella “Aunque Mafuyu no se ve particularmente entusiasmado” Fue una queja disfrazada de comentario y simpatía. Fue un engaño con toques de mentira.

“Déjalo” Ella lució molesta por primera vez “Él solo es así” Quise preguntar “Es alguien que debe amar que le entreguen kilos de atención” Pero no lo hice, no lo arriesgaría.

“Si tú lo dices te creeré, pareces alguien de confianza” Mi respuesta pareció satisfacerla. Los betas deben estar con los betas, aquello ya no se escuchaba como un destino cruel y fatal. Sentí pena de los otros géneros. Antes de que ella pudiese responderme el timbre anunciando el final de la clase llegó.

“Maldición, quede con encontrarme con una amiga después de esto” Se quejó cubriéndose la boca, como si haber soltado aquella palabra significase algo para mí. Era linda. Su labial quedó marcado en la palma de su mano. Era muy linda.

“Deberías ir con ella” Le indique “Yo también, debo contactar a nuestro baterista para coordinar el ensayo” Hubo pintas de decepción sobre su delicado rostro. Encogiéndose de hombros, retirándose el cabello, ella se despidió arrastrando un papel sobre la mesa.

“Es mi número” Fue aterciopelada su voz “Contáctame para ponernos de acuerdo lo antes que podamos sobre la preentrega”

“Si” Balbuceé sintiéndome contento por primera vez desde que Akihiko había irrumpido en mi espacio personal.

Ueki e Itaya se despidieron con un gesto antes de correr hacia la facultad de deportes para la siguiente clase. Estiré los brazos sobre mi cabeza antes de agarrar mi teléfono para marcarle a Akihiko; se escucharon tres timbres antes de que el petulante alfa me respondiera.

“¿Me hiciste traerte a la universidad para estar solo un par de horas?” Las personas vaciaron el salón, dejándome solo con el eco del celular.

“Tú también solo viniste a hacer trámites” Le respondí “¿Estas cerca?”

“Si, voy camino a las salas donde te dejé” Me respondió “Aún debemos coordinar el ensayo de hoy” Un bufido escapó de sus labios “Hay que avisarle a Haru”

“Pensé que ese era tu trabajo” Hubo algo en ese silencio “Ya sabes, ustedes a veces se ven cercanos” Imposible, intangible e inalcanzable.

“No lo somos tanto” Se mintió, como lo había hecho una y otra vez. Él era un alfa, pero que indigno sería tener un beta “Además te prefiero a ti” Una mueca de desagrado se instaló en todo mi rostro y revolvió mi estómago.

“Eso es asqueroso” El rubio tan solo rio del otro lado del teléfono, satisfecho con el haberme molestado. Estiré mis piernas levantándome de mi lugar “Como sea, necesito ir a comprar cuerdas nuevas para la guitarra, siento que las mías se van a romper pronto” Calculé los días que tendría que comer menos para comprar aquellas lujosas y resistentes cuerdas. Cuatro días. Semana deplorable. Vida de estudiante.

“Te acompaño, le quiero comprar un regalo a Ugetsu a ver si se le suaviza el corazón con eso” Reí, con un ligero sabor a superioridad y satisfacción por ser alguien normal. Sin parejas destinadas. Sin celos. Sin problemas. Sin ser especial.

“Te espero afuera de la sala entonces” Musite antes de colgarle.

“¿Tocas guitarra?” Un grito de sorpresa escapó de mi garganta ante esa tercera voz. Mi corazón se aceleró para relajarse al ver que era el beta con el que tendría que hacer el trabajo.

“Si” Mi respuesta fue rápida y cortante “Estudio música” Con rapidez guardé mis cosas para dirigirme hacia la puerta y poder escapar de aquel lugar. Sus brazos se aferraron a mis hombros antes de que pudiese alcanzar la salida.

“¡Por favor enséñame a tocar!” Y fue en ese preciso instante “Yo quiero saber tocar” En tan solo treinta segundos.

“¿Qué?” Con unos ojos desbordantes de emociones y palabras que agonizaban por salir, con una expresión que pensé que era bonita, y una chispa de adicción “Espera, esto no” Con un agarre bañado en la desesperación y el temor, bajo el mantón de la determinación.

“¡Por favor enséñame a tocar guitarra!” Que mi mundo cambio. No supe la razón, no obstante, hubo vergüenza ante su infantil semblante. Aquel chico.

“Mira” Odio, ira, celos, rabia “No soy profesor” Él tenía pasión, la sentí en mis venas a través de su agarre “Si quieres aprender deberías ir a una academia o algo” El más bajo no me soltó.

“No me importa mucho eso” Musito “No me importa si no soy bueno tocando, solo” Era extraño, el ambiente se volvió electrizante. Verlo emocionado cuando él era una foto en blanco “Quiero estar más cerca de la guitarra” Era extraño y no le quedaba “Por favor” Era tan lindo que me rompió el corazón.

“Yo no puedo”

“Por favor” Él lucía tan desesperado. Olvidé como caminar debajo de esos resplandecientes ojos, no pude recordar como era que se debía de respirar.

“Uenoyama” Gracias a la voz de Akihiko pude escapar de esas pequeñas y frías manos.

“Ya voy” Su rostro fue una mezcla de decepción y “Realmente lo siento” ¿Y? “Pero no te puedo ayudar” No conocía la otra clase de sentimiento como para describirlo.

“¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?” Akihiko me golpeó en el hombro para luego mirar a Mafuyu, quien se apartaba con la cabeza gacha y la decepción vestida cual luto del salón hacia la salida de la universidad “¿Qué?”

“Solo era alguien que tomaba la música a la ligera” Me queje. Akihiko no aparto la mirada de aquel chico, sus labios se abrieron, sus ojos se fruncieron, su mano fue llevada a su mentón “¿Paso algo?” Era evidente la molestia en mi voz. ¿Molestia por qué? Ni siquiera yo lo supe.

“Qué raro” Balbuceó.

“¿Qué alguien no se tomé enserio la música?” Me quejé antes de darle la espalda.

“No” Sus ojos regresaron a los míos con un extraño color “Ese omega emite un aroma demasiado fuerte para estar marcado” Y aquellas palabras.

“¿Qué?” Destrozaron mi mundo para que nunca más pudiese regresar.

“El chico con el que estabas hablando” Akihiko lo apuntó “Tiene demasiado olor a omega cuando ya tiene a un alfa” Fue en ese instante, con el tiempo paralizado, su cabello revuelto, los sonidos hechos cenizas; que lo vi. Lo suficientemente grande como para sobresalir del cuello de su suéter y asomarse entre los mechones de su cabello; reflejándose con el atardecer y burlándose de la misma monotonía de la que yo me solía mofar. Una marca, profunda, grande y posesiva. Mafuyu era un omega que había perdido su libertad.

Y sentí pena una vez más, ya no supe por quién.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que haya sido de su agrado.  
Bueno de ahora en adelante tendremos mucho de estos dos juntos.  
Si se preguntan la razón por la que Uenoyama creía que Mafuyu era beta es meramente por la apariencia, porque ellos no huelen nada de feromonas y pensó que él se veía como alguien "normal".  
Eso, ahora estoy más libre de pruebas, así que el otro capítulo debería estar para la otra semana.  
¡Muchas gracias!


	3. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Bueno primero que todo quiero pedir perdón por el retraso, pero mi país entro en contingencia y crisis de la nada, ahora las cosas están mejor y extrañaba escribir.  
Ahora este capítulo lo narra Uenoyama.  
Espero que les guste.

_“El chico con el que estabas hablando”_ Palabras cuyo significado se habían perdido en una marca _“Tiene demasiado olor a omega”_ Fea, roja, con dientes que parecían colmillos en un cuello triste y opaco _“Cuando ya tiene a un alfa” _Y simplemente no lo comprendí.

Mafuyu no era lindo ni delicado, no era de carácter agraciado ni simpático, no era apasionado o algo más que una hoja en blanco cuyas letras se negaban a ser pensadas. Cobardía. El chico era un omega sin gracia con una desvergonzada marca entre un cabello descuidado y un suéter viejo. Nada especial y aún así más que yo.

“No es como si me importará” Musite, recorriendo con la mirada aquel café; con mesas y sillas de maderas, con poster decorativos de oferta, con dos maquinas de expreso y una amplia variedad de jarabes y cremas para endulzar algo cuyo propósito era despertar. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa junto al menú de papel, la imagen de mi amigo junto a una empalagosa canción consiguió que yo esbozara una mueca de desagrado antes de contestar.

“Uenoyama”

“¿Cuándo cambiaste el tono de mi celular?” Pude sentir su risa sobre mi oreja a través de la bocina. Predecible e infantil.

“Te tardaste en darte cuenta esta vez” Se mofó “Te hice un favor, las chicas adoran esa clase de melodías” Rodeé los ojos, acomodando mi mejilla sobre mi palma “¿Ya estás en la cafetería de la universidad?”

“Hace como diez minutos” Me quejé. Antes de que el rubio pudiese continuar con sus excusas “Déjame adivinar” Me adelanté “Vas a llegar tarde como siempre” Hubo una risilla incomoda del otro lado. Una pareja se sentó en la mesa de al costado coqueteando sobre el menú “Solo apresúrate” Lo regañé una vez más. Como lo había hecho aquella mañana, la tarde pasada y como lo haría dicha noche. Era predecible y aburrido. Éramos amigos. Que antinatural.

“¿Haru aún no ha llegado?” Hubo algo en la manera que aquel nombre fue pronunciado “Él no suele atrasarse” ¿Afecto? ¿Simpatía? ¿Chispas? ¿Cenizas?

“Seguramente está en camino” Algo que el alfa dejaba perecer y extinguirse con suma facilidad. Derrotista, patético y narcisista. El género dominante y el orgullo de la facultad “Creo que estaba grabando un video con Take” Y yo amaba avivar la discordia para degustar la superioridad. Yo no era mejor que las feromonas sudorosas y mordidas violentas.

“Bueno” Odio y envidia “Un beta debe estar con un beta” Pero seguiría pretendiendo ser mejor. Un beta con complejo de alfa.

“Sí, sí, solo llega rápido” Bramé antes de colgar. La pareja de al lado se encontraba tomada de las manos, la chica tenía una sonrisa bonita y el chico una mirada perdida mientras la acariciaba con ternura, y nuevamente no lo pude entender. No quise. Me pregunte si eran betas, y lamente que no lo fueran. Era triste y amargo, era falsa aquella dicha y aclamada libertad.

Un mensaje de Ueki me sacó una sonrisa ante la pantalla de mi celular; en un par de horas nos reuniríamos para estudiar en la gran biblioteca de la universidad. Debía sacar una canción, faltaban algunas semanas para la gran presentación y aquella presión era real entre pesadillas, taquicardia e insomnio, decorado con un constante sabor a ansiedad. Y la presencia de Akihiko no hacía más que estresarme en un departamento muy pequeño para su ego y su aroma. El alfa tenía una gran habilidad para matar mi espíritu y pasión con sus críticas.

“Hey” La alegre voz de Haru captó mi atención, él tenía sudor en la frente y una bonita trenza al costado “Lamento haber llegado tarde, Take se atrasó con la grabación” Musito antes de arrojarse en la silla a mi lado “Pero no te preocupes, me tomé la molestia de ordenar y pagar en la caja” 

“Gracias” El más alto tomó una servilleta para limpiarse el rostro.

“Luego de esto tengo clase, no tengo tiempo para tomar una ducha” Reí y me relajé ante sus explicaciones “¿Dónde está Akihiko?” Una vez más; hubo algo entre esos dos, prohibido, y frágil, se quebraría al tacto bruto de alguno de ellos.

“Va a llegar tarde de nuevo” Rodeé los ojos sin esconder mi molestia “Ya es la tercera vez en el mes, él me está presionando para que terminé la canción, al menos podría tomarse enserio la banda” Haru apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro; de manera dulce y compasiva.

“No seas tan duro con él” ¿Pero cómo no serlo?

Cuando la música era todo lo que tenía. Ni alfa ni omega, ni talento ni distinción, yo no era nada más que las notas fluyendo a través del escenario, no era bueno en más que las partituras ni recordaba haberme dedicado a otra pasión. Y por supuesto alguien como Akihiko no lo entendería, no obstante, para mí, el perder la música. Mi corazón pesó dentro de mi pecho hacia mi garganta, las nauseas revolotearon sobre mi estómago, jugaron con mi mente y me manipularon el alma. Si yo no era música no era nada. Me exigía, me desvivía hasta odiarlo, me llevaba a los limites donde lo aborrecía solo para volver a amarlo. Era destructivo, era lo que me impulsaba, era lo que estaba perdiendo y me mantenía estancado en una nueva canción.

“Solo porque es un alfa esa no debería ser una excusa” Fue todo lo que le dije “La música es importante para mí y odio que la subestimen” Sin ella no existía Uenoyama, no había nada.

“Para él también” Me reí. Y era imposible que alguien cuyo género era el favorecido lo comprendiese, el terror que implicaba y lo pequeño que me sentía el volverse gris.

“Supongo” Gruñí, mirando como la chica de la barra preparaba una extravagante bebida con una torre de crema “Pero para mí es realmente importante” No fue necesario mirar al beta a los ojos para leer compasión y cariño. Haru era dulce y la gente abusaba de él. Akihiko abusaba de él. Traté de frenar mi mente.

No quería resentirme y desconocerme.

“¿Cómo vas con la nueva canción?” Me estaba volviendo prejuicioso por despecho.

“Akihiko me pidió que escribiera una de amor” Me mofé sin recibir respuesta “¿Haru?” No hubo respuesta otra vez “¿No lo estarás considerando de verdad?” El de cabello castaño se mordió el labio antes de sonreírme. El pánico caló dentro de cada poro de mi piel.

“No tenemos ninguna de ese tipo ¿Cierto?”

“Exacto” Traté de disimular la angustia “Hay una razón por la que no tenemos canciones de amor” Me acaricié la frente con fuerza “¿Te imaginas lo ridículo que sería? Un beta escribiendo una canción de amor” Su expresión no cambió.

“Todas las personas se enamoran, no creo que el género haga una diferencia” Oh, pero sí la hacía, ¡Siempre la hacía! Aunque las personas parecían empeñadas en tapar el sol con un dedo. Yo no lo haría.

“Nosotros tenemos opciones limitadas a nuestro mismo género” Me excusé “No podemos salir de eso” Haru se mantuvo en silencio un tiempo, la respiración se me escapó ante la expresión que ese alegre hombre esbozó.

“Supongo que tienes razón” De mirada amarga “Sería muy triste salir con un alfa o un omega, enamorarse, darlo todo por él, entregarse” De boca tiritona, de manos aferradas al mantel “Amarlo como no amaras nunca a nadie más” De experiencia y tragedias en historia “Para que finalmente te abandoné por su destinado” Su sonrisa no fue dirigida hacia mí, ni tampoco lo fueron un par de lágrimas contenidas “Debe ser realmente triste”

“Haru” Su atención regresó a mí.

“Pero sabes” Sus manos se aferraron a las mías “Aun sabiendo todo esto y teniendo la certeza de que algún día se ira con su destinado” De manera cálida y segura “Aun así escogería amarlo” Y ese _algo _que se hacía presente entre el rubio y él, comenzó a tomar forma y voz por primera vez.

“Creo que esa es una elección muy valiente” Y lo admiré, lo envidié y me sentí orgulloso de ser su amigo; todo en el mismo instante dentro de mi pecho con su palma acariciando la mía.

“¿Están hablando de la novia de Uenoyama?” Y aquel bello ambiente fue quebradó por el alfa quien se colgó del cuello de Haru antes de arrojarse en la silla que se encontraba al frente mío. El de cabello largo no dijo nada, tan solo bajo el rostro con un tenue rubor; de pena o de amor, ni siquiera aquel beta lo comprendió

¿Alguien se comprendía a sí mismo? Yo no lo hacía.

“Llegas tarde” Me quejé de manera desafiante. Él no se inmutó.

“Tenía que ver cosas del postgrado” El más alto se estiró antes de mirar a Haru “Entonces, ¿Estaban hablando de su novia?”

“No es mi novia” Bramé acariciándome el entrecejo, como si con aquel gesto pudiese generar algo de paciencia “Es una beta agradable que acabo de conocer en ese estúpido electivo que tú me recomendaste” La naturaleza romántica de Haru afloró ante mis palabras.

“¿Te gusta? ¿Es bonita? ¿Tienes su número?” Reí de buen humor.

“¿No es obvio?” Antes de que pudiese responder “Ambos son betas, deben estar juntos” La petulancia y el narcisismo me robaron las palabras “De hecho” Una delgada mesera con cabello largo y negro se acercó con una bandeja hacia nuestra mesa “Ustedes dos también podrían salir juntos” Dejando tres tazas de café cargado y una amigable sonrisa. Haru y yo nos limitamos a mirarnos indignados. Me estaba contagiando con su estupidez.

“Entonces, yo y el pequeño Uenoyama” Empezó el beta, bebiendo del espeso y humeante líquido “¿Crees que deberíamos ser pareja solo por ser del mismo género?”

“Así como yo debo estar con mi omega destinado” La amargura se escondió tras una cortina de vapor y una trenza media desecha. Y ante mis ojos por primera vez comprendí la razón por la que estaba siendo prejuicioso “Claro, cuando Ugetsu me dejé regresar” Su presencia en mi casa me estaba comenzando a afectar.

“¿Nunca te has enamorado de alguien que no sea omega?” Fue estúpida e impulsiva mi pregunta, y lo iba a herir a él.

“No tendría sentido hacerlo” Y con esa densa frase comenzamos a discutir los avances para la presentación.

Akihiko era una persona introvertida y misteriosa con una gran aversión hacia las relaciones que rompieran esos esquemas. Supuse que debía de haber alguna razón. Al ver la dolorosa expresión de Haru ser sostenida por una mal fingida sonrisa, no quise tener tanto interés. El amor lucía doloroso e inestable. El tener que escribir una canción acerca de eso destructivo y despreciable. No era algo que desease experimentar, tenía amigos, pasión y estabilidad. Quizás podría conseguir una linda novia pero no ir más allá.

Tres tazas de café, una montaña de partituras desechadas y varias peleas sin sentido registradas en las cámaras del local, me decidí a ir hacia la biblioteca donde mis amigos me estaban esperando. Aún debía seguir trabajando en las letras y pensando en la presentación. Al salir del café el clima se encontraba frío y los estudiantes acomodados en las diferentes áreas verdes. Me encontraba cerca de los edificios de sociales, con la gran biblioteca a un par de minutos caminando. Se podía empezar a oler el estrés y las noches de estudio. Pronto habrían exámenes.

“¡Uenoyama!” Antes de que pudiese llegar a mi destino un chico pequeño con una guitarra en su espalda, debajo de los arboles de cerezo y sobre los adoquines en construcción “Estaba esperando hablar contigo” Realmente me enfureció.

“Mafuyu” Y no supe si fue por la triste expresión de Haru entre mis memorias, la petulancia de Akihiko o todas las injusticias que llevaba acumulando, que tan solo me desbordé. Los alfas y los omegas eran tan especiales “¿Qué es lo que quieres?” Algo en ese omega me sacaba de mis casillas. La manera en que sostenía aquella funda.

“Traje mi guitarra” El orgullo con el que exhibía esa asquerosa marca “Creo que esta desafinada” Esa sonrisa ingenua y tonta “Quería que tú la revisaras” Y esa infantil manipulación.

“Deberías ir a una academia para que te enseñen eso” Contuve una rabia hirviendo tras una mueca irritada.

“Yo lo pensé” El viento revolvió sus cabellos revelando una linda expresión repleta de falsedad y manipulación. Era lo que hacían “Pero quería que tú me enseñaras” Eso era lo que hacía un omega, ¡Era todo lo que sabían hacer!

“¿Por qué debería?” Mis dientes rechinaron “No es como si fuéramos amigos” El celular vibrando en mi bolsillo me reclamaba por mi retraso.

“Porque quiero tocar música” Y fue el colmo “Quiero tocar música contigo, Uenoyama” Fue la maldita gota que rebaso el vaso de la injusticia.

Reí y lo acepté. ¡Sí! ¡Por fin lo acepté! Me había esforzado tanto en pretender que lo consentía y que estaba bien, pero no, yo los odiaba. Estaba cansado de que pensaran que merecían un trato especial por haber nacido con un género diferente ¿Y el esfuerzo? ¿Acaso ya no contaba? La música era todo lo que tenía, la música era mi vida, mi sangre, mi pasión, mi identidad, mi alma y mi amante, y que él me la quisiera robar porque se compró una guitarra, y que él pensará que éramos amigos y se lo iba a enseñar, que él me exigiera un maldito trato especial…

“Realmente me enferma” Gruñí, sus ojos me regalaron un parpadeo ingenuo.

“¿Qué?”

“¡No porque te compres una guitarra eso te convierte en musico!, ¡No me jodas!” Él quiso decir algo, sin embargo, no se lo permití “No hay nada que odio más que la gente que subestima la música, si quieres un pasatiempo busca otra cosa, gasta tu dinero en algo, porque hay gente para lo que esto es importante” Sus manos se aferraron a la cuerda de la funda “Hay gente que daría su vida por esto y tú te lo estas tomando a la ligera de manera tan mediocre que me dan nauseas, si quieres hacer amigos consigue a alguien más”

“Yo solo” Sus ojos se encontraban carente de expresión, su labio tiritón, sus palmas se limitaron a aferrarse a aquella gastada funda, ese gesto tan solo me enfureció más. ¡Ni siquiera se podía defender! Cuanta mediocridad ¿Al menos le importaba?

“¿Es enserio?” Una risa desquiciada fue soltada para mí “Ya te lo dije, no tengo intensiones de ayudarte con este capricho tuyo, si quieres a alguien ve a moverle las caderas a un alfa” Aquellas palabras fueron hipocresía y me causaron repulsión.

“Pero” Un omega bueno para nada. Sin belleza, ni inteligencia, ni talento. Que la vida se amparé de él. Que la vida se compadezca de su destinado.

Él no era más que un omega sin gracia.

“Deberías cubrir esa asquerosa marca antes de hacerlo, claro” Fue lo último que le dije antes de dirigirme hacia la biblioteca.

Con la mente hecha un caos subí hacia el tercer piso, en la zona de estudio grupal para encontrarme con mis dos mejores amigos quienes me regalaron una sonrisa. Y el peso del mundo cayó sobre mis hombros. Le había escupido palabras crueles y venenosas a quien no lo merecía. Mafuyu no era más que una víctima de una fachada que el odio destruyó. Culpa de Akihiko y sus constante palabras sobre mi oído en mi hogar. Lo admiré desde el momento en que lo conocí y esas limitaciones que él me estaba poniendo se estaban trasformando en paredes de cristal y cadenas; ya podía escucharlas y sentirlas. Mi culpa por permitirme consumir por el rencor.

¿La culpa? Nunca era de nadie.

Tomé un gran bocado de aire para ponerme a pensar en la canción, perdiéndome entre notas musicales y ritmos inconclusos. Con el paso de las horas las luces de la biblioteca se fueron encendiendo, las personas reduciendo, y una pila de fracasos creciendo de mi lado de la mesa. Arrugué el último intento de canción con frustración. La presentación era nuestra oportunidad para ser tomados enserio como arte y forma de vida, como profesión. Y yo la necesitaba. Dios, la necesitaba. Mis uñas atravesaron el papel, la presión era tan real como mis ojeras.

“Siento que llevamos aquí una eternidad” Reclamó Itaya dejándose caer sobre la mesa “Además ese par de alfas no me han ayudado nada con el trabajo” Sus manos abrazaron su rostro con frustración mientras un grito de rabia fue contenido “La elite de la facultad, los jugadores estrellas de la universidad, si claro”

“Pues yo tuve suerte” Alardeó mi segundo amigo “Las chicas con las que a mí me tocó son lindas y además trabajan bien, están estudiando enfermería creo” Un tenue rubor se acomodó sobre sus mejillas al recordarlas.

“Si pones esa clase de expresión las vas a asustar” Traté de mantener la voz baja en la biblioteca en vano. Sonreí aligerado por ellos.

“Tú no te quedas atrás” Me reclamaron al unisonó “La chica con la que te tocó hacer el trabajo es realmente atractiva” Sonreí al recordar las bonitas facciones de la muchacha “Y creo que te estaba coqueteando” Yo no estaba interesado en el amor, no obstante…

“¿Eso crees?” Tal vez podría estar interesado en ella.

“Amigo definitivamente” Suspiré de manera ilusa, arrugando el cuaderno de partituras con mi codo y arrojando la montaña de papel, lágrimas y fracasos hacia la mullida alfombra de la biblioteca.

“Nosotros teníamos un buen ambiente hasta que” El rostro de Mafuyu me atormentó. De ojos tristes y boca con palabras que nunca lograron ser pronunciadas, con un cuerpo masculino pero frágil, con un aura de infinita tristeza y un tatuaje en la nuca que el viento disfrutaba con realzar. No era mejor que un alfa.

“Supongo que se refiere al tercer integrante” Musito Ueki “Hay rumores muy raros dando vuelta alrededor de él” Itaya lo golpeó.

“También habían rumores raros en la secundaría acerca de nosotros siendo pareja” Con un regaño a la cabeza de mi amigo “¿Qué no aprendiste nada?” Supe que no lo había hecho.

Me dejé cegar por un par de lindas pestañas y un labial que emanaba confianza. Ella me dijo que me mantuviera lejos de él y por eso ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de agradarme, tan solo le grite y le dije cosas crueles, aquello no era propio de mí. ¿No fueron esos los principios por los que juré luchar? Pero que sencillo era caer en la hipocresía. Que fácil era joderla en la vida sin que nadie te lo dijera. Ojalá la vida viniese con un manual.

“Creo que lastimé al tercer integrante” Les confesé “Estaba enojado y le grité un par de cosas en la mañana” Mis amigos se miraron afligidos antes de acariciarme la espalda. Aquello no fue consuelo para mi idiotez.

“Mejor arréglalo porque ese es tu grupo por el resto del semestre” Fue el sabio consejo de Itaya “A mí no me agradan los alfas petulantes, pero no me voy a enemistar con ellos sí sé que debo verlos el resto del año” Una mano adornada de ampollas, heridas y esfuerzo revolvió mis cabellos; era áspera y cálida “Usa esa cabeza para algo más que para tocar música”

“Es cierto” El más alto se metió aligerando el ambiente “¿Crees que a mí me gusta ser amable y recibir la atención de dos chicas hermosas?” Para recibir golpes en el hombro y risas. Ellos me hacían bien, y lo agradecía. Me quitaban lo gris y el terror a ser nada.

Seguimos estudiando por un par de horas, cuando cayó el primer indicio de obscuridad ambos me abandonaron para dirigirse a sus dormitorios. Yo me quedé para martirizarme con la presentación. Ni siquiera le estaba dando la importancia que merecían a los ramos de mi carrera. Desde que Akihiko había llegado a mi vida yo me había convertido en un caos; tan solo se debería de disculpar con Ugetsu, o quizás escribirle una canción de amor ante tanta insistencia. La montaña de papeles y rechazos llegó a la altura de mi rodilla, las hojas de mi cuaderno se acabaron en nada; las luces estaban empezando a ser apagadas y las almas habían abandonado la biblioteca. Mis músculos dolían, los huesos me tronaron por haber permanecido en la misma posición tantas horas. Me quejé, tratando de limpiar mi desastre y esperando que la almohada respondiese mis plegarias.

“Una canción de amor” Murmuré para mí mismo. Colocando la silla y la mesa en su posición original “Simplemente imposible”

Tal vez debería invitar a una cita a aquella muchacha de bonitos ojos y esbelta figura; quizás ella podría hacer lo imposible y enseñarme a amar. Ambos éramos betas, ambos estábamos destinados por ende. Mis pasos fueron cubiertos por la mullida alfombra del pasillo, antes de que pudiese llegar a las escaleras para salir; entre los grandes libreros, las ventanas adornadas por la luna y los mesones de atención vacíos, un denso aroma inundo el lugar.

Me cubrí la boca y contuve las ganas que tenía de vomitar, los ojos me ardieron. La atmósfera estaba densa y había un olor a putrefacción. No fue necesario tener un género especial para saber que aquellas eran las feromonas de un gran grupo de alfas. La dominancia era casi tangible, casi podía ver las feromonas rondando a mi alrededor, entrecerré los ojos, apestaba, me apoyé en la pared con cautela; mareado y paralizado, cuestionándome si debería de salir o subir un piso más. Los ojos me empezaron a llorar. Repugnante.

“Debes estar muy necesitado para soltar esa clase de olor frente a nosotros” Una voz profunda fue lo que hizo eco por los libreros, en la esquina del pasillo logré divisar algo, arrastré mis pies contra mis deseos de escapar para escuchar con mayor claridad.

“¿Tantas ganas tienes de que alguien te llene el trasero?” Abrí los ojos, atónito al reconocer a los dos alfas con quien Itaya estaba haciendo el trabajo y al capitán del equipo de baloncesto acosando a una persona en contra de la pared, estaba acorralado “Nosotros te podemos ayudar con eso si tanto lo pides” Tragué duro, yo estaba paralizado. Terror a no ser nada. Quise vomitar con más ganas.

“¿Qué estas esperando idiota? Sepárale las piernas de una vez” Quise correr y ayudarlo, no obstante, la atmósfera me congeló, los músculos me ardían cada vez que los trataba de mover. Las feromonas no afectaban a quienes no las podían oler ¡Mentiras de mierda! Estaba aterrado por aquel humo podrido.

Mis manos se limitaron a rasguñar la pared mientras en la impotencia veía como alzaban a la frágil figura. Habían libros en el piso junto a una guitarra, la ropa estaba desarreglada, y la mirada de ellos era sedienta y asesina ¿Qué podría hacer? Nada, no había nada.

“Oye, esta puta está marcada” Los alfas se miraron atónitos, antes de que el capitán del equipo apoyará su nariz en el cuello del supuesto omega “Y aun así se atreve a emanar ese aroma, pero que descarado” El más alto de ellos rio.

“Creo que recuerdo a su pareja, era un alfa bueno para nada” Un escalofrío recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo cuando “Ya saben, ese que se suicidó” Reconocí esos ojos.

“¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de Yuki!” Con una rabia que no conocí Mafuyu mordió al capitán antes de patearlo y volver a ser sometido. Algo en mi corazón, la sangre en la garganta, las ansias en la boca, esas asquerosas feromonas reteniéndome, congelándome.

“¡Conoce tu lugar!” Tan solo pude correr hacia esas siluetas “O sino entre los tres te lo vamos a enseñar” ¿Culpa? ¿Lastima? ¿Simpatía? ¡Daba igual! “Omega de mierda” No lo podía permitir, tomé el flash de mi celular y atravesé esa putrefacción, los ojos me empezaron a llorar, la nariz me ardió un infierno mientras la garganta se me cerraba, sentía que mis músculos se iban a desgarrar.

“Grabé todo esto” Fue lo único que pude decir mientras los apuntaba con el celular, el rostro de Mafuyu contra el suelo me enfureció, no lo logré describir o descifrar, hubo una compresión en mi pecho y un nudo en mi estómago. Culpa “Se verá muy mal para el equipo de la universidad que sus jugadores principales anden rompiendo las reglas, van a perder todo el respeto como alfas y se verán expulsados de la facultad sino lo sueltan” El capitán chasqueó la lengua levantándose del más bajo.

“Es su culpa por pedirlo de todas maneras” Con un gesto de boca les indicó a los otros dos que se retiraran “Sírvete tú de él, es lo único que saben hacer” Y desaparecer de la biblioteca. Cuando la densa bruma de putrefacción se disipó pude volver a respirar, me limpié los ojos para enfocarme en la figura del más bajo.

“Perdón, yo traté de venir antes pero sus feromonas eran muy fuertes” Me excusé, él se hizo un ovillo en contra de la pared, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Tenía el chaleco a medio abotonar y la camisa desarreglada. Temí tanto.

“Es común para los betas olerlos cuando son muy fuertes y muchos al mismo tiempo, nadie es completamente inmune a la dominancia de un alfa” Me explicó sin mirarme.

“Yo” Quise acariciarlo para consolarlo, abrazarlo, no obstante, con aquellas palabras que le había dicho en la mañana no tenía el derecho “Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso” Así que liberé una estupidez más “Aunque debes estar acostumbrado al ser un omega” Me golpeé por haber dicho aquello.

“No” Fue débil y tiritón.

“Mafuyu” Cuando él levantó su rostro.

“No lo estaba” Escuche mi corazón romperse. Una sonrisa quebrajada, un camino de lágrimas, ojos rojos y confundido, cuerpo tembloroso y voz tiritona, él lucía “No lo estaba” Tan pequeño y frágil, temí tocarlo y romperlo más de lo que ya estaba, como si el peso del mundo se hubiese posicionado en el fondo de mi pecho quise llorar con él.

“No es lo que” Él se acarició las lágrimas perplejo, como si recién se hubiese percatado de que se encontraba llorando. Me sonrió de manera cruel. Yo no sabía cómo recomponerlo.

“Yuki se encargó de crear un mundo donde no tuviese que escuchar nada de eso” Fue en hueso y piel que lo pronunció, de manera melancólica y cargada de miseria. Mafuyu se estaba deshaciendo al frente mío “Él siempre me defendió y me hizo creer que era valioso aunque fuera un omega” Se estaba quebrando frente a mis ojos y no pude hacer nada más que abrazarlo y escucharlo llorar “Me hizo sentir amado siempre” Impotencia en carne viva.

“Él se escucha como una buena persona” Aquello aumento sus quejidos, mi chaleco se humedeció. Por primera vez me sentí como nada debajo de él. No podía arreglar o recoger los pedazos de su corazón.

“Supongo que me lo terminé creyendo y olvidé mi lugar como omega” No pude hacer nada más que verlo lastimarse recogiendo sus pedazos, hiriéndose mientras caminaba sobre vidrio una y otra vez “¿Sabes? No pude llorar cuando murió” Sus manos se aferraron a la marca de su cuello, y como si fuese agua fría sobre mí lo comprendí, en un escalofrío, en un golpe, en un rostro que odié sin razón. Estúpido.

“No tienes que contarme sino quieres” Fue el débil consuelo que le entregué, su cara dejó de refugiarse en mis brazos para mirarme.

“Soy malo con mis sentimientos” Musito “Siempre lo he sido” Quise limpiar sus lágrimas, sin embargo, ¿Con que derecho lo haría? “Pero él de todas maneras me comprendía y me amaba” Sus dedos recorrieron con una emoción indescriptible esas marcas de dientes, con una que erizó mi piel y caló hacia un lugar muerto “Cuando no pude llorar me sentí como basura, ¿Qué clase de omega no llora por su destinado?” Su cuerpo no dejó de tiritar acunado en el mío, su mentón se acomodó sobre sus rodillas mientras se protegió a él mismo “Ahora entiendo porque no pude llorar” Su risa fue amarga. Tragué y dejé de respirar. Elevé mi mano para hacerle cariño y me detuve antes de hacerlo.

“¿Por qué?” Pregunté por mera inercia, queriendo golpearme otra vez. Sosteniendo mi mano en la misma posición. Vacilante y cobarde. Lo rompería.

“Esta fue la primera vez que escuché de alguien más que Yuki esta muerto” No me miró, no miró nada, tan solo negó, completamente perdido “En ese momento pensé que era real” Sus palmas cubrieron su rostro mientras un llanto desconsolado salió de él “Yuki no va a regresar” Tan pequeño y frágil que cuando lo abracé se quebró y se deslizó como arena entre mis dedos y se perdió como cenizas en el olvido “Me hace falta” Un extraño instinto y una dolorosa sensación nació en un lugar que yo pensaba extinto, con una puerta que no quería abrir. Le acaricié el cabello dejando que se desahogará, sin lograr que dejará de tocar esa marca.

Yuki debió haber sido un buen alfa.

Mi pie golpeó uno de los libros que se encontraban en el suelo, baje mis hombros sintiéndome como un completo estúpido al percatarme que aquello era un libro de música. Mafuyu no se estaba tomando la música a la ligera, él realmente deseaba aprender a tocar guitarra y yo en lugar de apoyarlo me convertí en la misma basura que quienes lo atacaron.

Lo consolé en vano hasta que se durmió, suspiré tratando de limpiar las marcas de lágrima de su rostro, intentando levantarlo para caer con él, siendo inundado por un agridulce sabor ante la presencia de aquel omega, fijándome en sus facciones por primera vez para ser presa de un extraño traquetear.

Si él no era más que un omega sin gracia ¿Por qué me estaba sintiendo de esa manera ante él?

¿Culpa? ¿Lastima? ¿Simpatía? Daba igual, no lo quería ver así nunca más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero decir que todos se comportan de cierta manera por alguna razón, y eso se desarrolla con la historia, así que nadie es idiota porque sí.  
Y para uenoyama su vida ha sido muy marcada tanto por la música como por las limitaciones de ser beta, pero con el tiempo esto puede cambiar.  
En el fic la discriminación hacia omegas no se da mucho pero siempre hay gente idiota, en todos lados, en todo género, y ese fue el caso de ellos. En general todos son tratados iguales, excepto a veces los alfas que se les dan más creditos y grandeza.  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


	4. Capítulo 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Muchas gracias a las personas que leen esta historia, acá se ve un lado mucho más sincero de Uenoyama.  
Espero que les guste.  
Y valga la redundancia; narra Uenoyama.

Podía escribir los versos más tristes del mundo; de pestañas largas y curvas, de sonrisa tiritona y abrazo temeroso, de pasos torpes, golpeando libros y jugueteando con las notas con las que trataba de escribir una vida. De rostro delicado y cabello esponjoso, tímido, relajado, arisco pero encantador.

Podía escribir los versos más tristes del mundo inspirado en un omega acurrucado, repitiendo el nombre de un alfa cuyas cenizas se esfumaron y maldiciendo un lazo cuyo sentido se cortó; en un segundo, en una cuerda, en una nota errada y un departamento barato.

Sí; podía escribir los versos más tristes del mundo inspirado en Mafuyu Sato.

“Uenoyama” Su voz hizo eco en cada centímetro de mi mente; una pequeña y linda sonrisa me fue regalada mientras él se acercaba afuera de mi sala de clase, traía una camiseta demasiado grande y un cabello recién despegado de la cama. Descuidado y desabrido. Me fastidió.

Un omega sin gracia nada más. Lo rezaría hasta tragármelo y escribirlo sobre mi piel; en una marca, en una mordida digna de un alfa. ¿No era de esperarse?

“No era necesario que me pasaras a buscar” Fue lo que la vergüenza gruñó ante lo reluciente que él lucía “No me he podido contactar con la chica de nuestro grupo” Con un lindo gesto de labios él sacó su celular y buscó algo.

“Ella me escribió hace rato diciéndome que iba a salir con su novio” Pude escuchar mi corazón quebrajarse al haber perdido la oportunidad de conseguir una novia “Dijo que te pidiera perdón” Y haber quedado atrapado con aquel omega. Solo, virgen, siendo un beta. Estaba condenado.

“Ella tenía mi número, me lo pudo decir” Suspiré indicándole que guardará su celular; no lo quería leer de él. La mañana estaba fresca, la brisa agradable y la universidad un tanto vacía. A lo lejos se escuchaban las risas entre amigos y los suspiros de clases.

“Quizás no se le ocurrió” Traté de agradecer aquella compasión, no obstante, la odié. Había algo en ese chico que me enfurecía.

Lo miré a él; de rostro simple y nariz respingada, su mochila era vieja y estaba hecha un desastre, sus ojos no eran de un color especial, su flequillo se encontraba pegado a su frente por el sudor, sus mejillas ligeramente encendidas. Por más que tratará y lo suplicará no era capaz de leer lo que ocurría en la mente de aquel chico; entre esos ojos cuya fachada era la alegría y en un nombre de nieve que no dejaba de ser profundo. Marcado en un cuello, entre besos de amantes cuya tragedia los alcanzó para asesinarlos. Se lo llevó. Yo me lo llevaría dejando huellas que irían hacia _ningún lugar._

“¿Tengo algo en el rostro?” Fue lo que me preguntó con curiosidad; con una mirada ingenua y linda. ¿Linda? Por supuesto que no. Sin gracia.

“Creo que no te cepillaste el cabello en la mañana” Hubo una sombra de vergüenza y pena sobre sus infantiles facciones, tragué con dificultad al ver como sus manos con torpeza trataban de acomodar su flequillo para empeorarlo. Él era un desastre “Lo estas dejando más feo” Me quejé retirando los mechones de su cara. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron; olvidé el respirar, mi piel cosquilleó al acariciar la suya, mis piernas temblaron y el suelo desapareció por primera vez; la brisa en el campus era fresca; no obstante, mi rostro y mi corazón se encontraban a punto de erupcionar. Estaba caliente.

“¿Uenoyama?” El tic de mi reloj se quedó sin tac.

“Ya quedó bien” Él se lo robó.

“Gracias” Fue tan sincera y dulce aquella respuesta que las palabras en mi garganta se atoraron para morir en él. Lindo “¿Entonces crees que hoy podamos terminar con la primera entrega del trabajo?” Negué con la cabeza atontado y confundido.

“Al menos seremos capaces de avanzar en la presentación” Con orgullo el más bajo me enseño el contenido de su mochila, con múltiples hileras azules de letras doradas en su interior.

“Saqué varias tesis de la biblioteca de la universidad” Proclamó orgulloso, volviéndose a poner aquel bolso sobre el hombro; la correa era vieja, se había empezado a descoser “Si algo he aprendido de mi carrera es que las tesis son la mejor fuente de información”

“Pero es un tema sencillo” Hubo una amarga y triste expresión dibujada en esas facciones. Melancólica y azul. Hubo una apesadumbrada sensación subiendo hacia mi garganta y ahogando mi mente en confusión.

“No hay nada sencillo en una unión” Me corrigió. Quise tomar su mochila para quitarle aquel peso; deseé tomar su mano para que ese dolor se disipará, no obstante, mi palma jamás lo alcanzó. Lo único que pude hacer fue caminar a su lado hacia mi apartamento para hacer aquel trabajo; impotente y cobarde.

¿No era aquello digno de un beta?

Ante la presencia de Akihiko insistí en reunirnos en su casa, no obstante, ante aquella idea Mafuyu se vio frágil y arisco, fue como si un muro fuese establecido entre nosotros dos y yo no pudiese hacer más que gritar. Llamar su nombre una y otra vez para escuchar aquel amargo llanto, las mismas lágrimas y cansancio que me fueron otorgados la noche anterior. La boca se me secó al igual que la pasión; me fueron drenadas. Él debió de haber amado mucho a su pareja para reaccionar así. Aquella relación solo era posible porque él había sido un alfa; los betas tenemos prohibido el soñar. Maldije lo romántico que hacían sonar una relación abusiva y asimétrica, no eran más que cuentos de hadas teñidos de sangre.

Reí de manera agria; escuchando el propio resonar de nuestros pasos por las calles y apreciando como nuestras sombras eran casi del mismo tamaño. Aquellos pensamientos eran egoístas y celosos, casi como si desease que aquel cariño fuese para mí. Cuando él y yo no éramos más que compañeros, ni amigos, ni confidentes. Él no el tipo de persona con la que me deseaba involucrar. Yo lo apartaba, era cruel y le escupía veneno sin gota de remordimiento o dolor.

“Que suerte que tu apartamento quede tan cerca de la facultad” Entonces ¿Por qué? “El mío queda bastante lejos” ¿Por qué él se seguía empeñando en buscarme?

Estaba asustado de él.

Un pequeño beta temblando ante la presencia de un omega ¿No era ridículo?

Con un rápido saludo al portero llevé a Mafuyu hacia mi apartamento; agradecí que Akihiko aún no se encontrará en mi hogar al no ver sus zapatos en la entrada. Él debía de tener clases hasta la tarde; podría deshacerme del omega antes de que él regresará.

“Puedes acomodarte en mi habitación” Fue lo que le dije antes de servir dos vasos de agua. Miré con curiosidad la delgada figura inmóvil al frente de mi puerta, con una expresión de asombro “¿Qué ocurre?”

“Tienes muchas cosas de música” Su sonrisa fue tan genuina e inesperada que el verano se agolpó sobre mi rostro “¿Puedo verlas?” Otra vez; un palpitar en el pecho, un temblar de piernas y sudor sobre mis manos.

“Sí puedes” Conforme con mi respuesta él más bajo empezó a hojear los libros sobre mis estantes, a ver con suma atención los posters colgados, los discos, las fotografías. Reí; él podía ser un tanto infantil, sonreí con vergüenza ajena y lo creí recordar. Alguna vez yo fui él, ansioso y apasionado. Alguna vez tuve colores y brillé.

“¿Este eres tú?” Me acerqué a su lado para mirar una vieja fotografía.

“Sí” Sonreí repasando el corto cabello de Haru y las pocas perforaciones de Akihiko “Ese día nosotros formamos la banda de improviso para el festival de la universidad” La ingenuidad en nuestras miradas y la inexperiencia tatuada. Era lindo y ligero. Era algo imposible de recuperar.

“Lo recuerdo” Fue lo que musitó. Él no me miró, tan solo repasó mi rostro en aquella imagen “Yuki estaba interesado en la música así que me llevó a ese festival” Hubo brea y asco hacia aquel nombre, hubo despreció hacia la dulzura y el cariño que Mafuyu desperdiciaba “Recuerdo que cuando te subiste al escenario y tocaste, yo pensé” Entonces ¿Por qué? “Él es realmente genial” ¿Por qué me tiene que mirar de esa manera?

“Solo toqué algo simple” Él lo negó.

“No fue por la canción” Nuestras manos estaban cerca al tomar juntas la fotografía, mi garganta estaba seca y mi mente completamente hipnotizada “Fue por el sentimiento que transmitiste” Sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata “Creo que en ese momento de verdad le empecé a prestar atención a mi carrera, quería esa clase de pasión” Fuimos torpes y tontos cuando nos miramos otra vez; a través de los ojos de Mafuyu pude observar la clase de expresión que le estaba entregando con un rostro completamente rojo.

“¿Por eso querías que yo te enseñará?” Si no era más que un simple omega abandonado; sin gracia, marcado y tomado.

“Sí, aunque no me di cuenta de que eras tú el mismo chico del festival hasta que te escuché hablando por teléfono” Entonces ¿Por qué? “He estado tomando clases como me dijiste” ¿Por qué soy el único que lo está mirando de esa manera? “Pero ninguno nunca será tan genial como Uenoyama” ¿Por qué estoy poniendo esa clase de expresión?

Mierda.

“Te puedo enseñar” Me dejé llevar “Yo” Sus ojos fueron ilusos y lindos “Quiero enseñarte” Sus brazos me rodearon de manera imprevista. Me paralicé.

Un _gracias_ fue murmurado en mi oreja para resonar en las paredes de mi alma. Respondí aquel tacto; su cintura era pequeña y delgada, pude sentir su calidez debajo de aquella prenda gigante, mi rostro se acomodó sobre su cuello desnudo; su aroma era agradable, su cabello me hizo cosquillas en la nariz y el mundo como lo conocí desapareció para que no entendiese nada. De lo único que tuve certeza fue que deseaba mantenerme de esta manera por siempre. Era reconfortante. Yo era orgulloso; lo aparté anhelando jamás haberlo hecho. En esos ojos me dejé de reconocer.

¿Aquella sensación? De seguro eran los encantos de un omega; al menos eso me repetiría hasta creérmelo y tatuarlo con escarlata sobre mi piel.

El resto de la tarde Mafuyu y yo nos dedicamos a repasar y leer las tesis en el suelo de mi habitación. El castaño era sorprendentemente diligente e inteligente; fue bueno resumiendo la información y creando la estructura del trabajo. Aquella imagen contrastaba con la cara somnolienta y despistada que siempre me entregaba. Era imposible de descifrar; mis sentimientos y lo que ocurría en esa cabeza.

No supe cuántas horas estuvimos en mi habitación, tan solo me percaté del paso del tiempo al tener un intenso dolor en la espalda por haber estado sentado en la misma posición y cuando su estómago gruñó. La luz en mi habitación era tenue, se podían apreciar los primeros rayos del atardecer; rojizos y cálidos. Había una gran pila de apuntes y basura sobre mi cama; las manos del más bajo se encontraban rojas de tanto escribir y amarillas a causa de los residuos del destacador. Ni siquiera necesitaríamos ayuda de la otra chica. Suspiré al ni siquiera recordar su rostro; supuse que no era tan bonita como la había idealizado. Quizás solo quería una novia y me convencí de haber sido seducido por los encantos de aquella beta.

El de cabello castaño estiró ambas manos sobre su cabeza, repasando el esquema que teníamos para la presentación para tachar y escribir sobre una hoja que ya ni siquiera se podía entender; su rostro era serio cuando se concentraba, sus hombros rozaron los míos y unas extrañas ansias me invadieron. Antes de poder decir algo su estómago volvió a rugir. Realmente lindo.

“Creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso” Le musité, él se acarició el cuello cerrando el cuaderno. Se escuchó un tronar.

“Avanzamos bastante” Nos felicitó, su pecho se infló entre el orgullo y la pasión “Solo debemos averiguar más sobre la marca y estamos listos” Y basto aquella palabra para que una mueca de asco se dibujase sobre mi rostro.

“¿Por qué dejaste que te la hiciera?” Fue imprudente y altanera. Fue una linda sonrisa quebrada y una mirada apagada. Me arrepentí de mi estupidez. Muy tarde Uenoyama.

“Yo” Él no me miró; tan solo apoyó su espalda sobre mi cama, a mi lado para juntar sus piernas “Yuki fue el primero en saber su género” Y abrazarse una vez más “Todos esperaban que él fuera un alfa, siempre había tenido una presencia fuerte” Sonrió, y en aquella sonrisa algo en mi interior ardió. Lo escuché quebrarse y quemarse.

“Lo imaginé” Como si con esa pequeña mano él estuviese apretando mi pecho y tratando de arrancarme el corazón.

“Aunque yo no hubiese sido un omega él me hubiera tomado como pareja igual” ¡Entonces ¿Por qué?! “Pero resulté ser omega y las cosas se dieron fáciles entre nosotros dos, tan natural” Cuando él no es más que un chico sin gracia, torpe y carente de habilidad, atrapado entre memorias muertas y un _te amo _vacío.

“Siempre es natural entre alfa y omega” Cuando él no me interesa.

“Una tarde Yuki me pidió que lo dejará morderme porque aquel vínculo significa comprometerse con una persona el resto de la vida” Cuando él ni siquiera es un amigo, ¡No es nada para mí! “Para mí fue natural aceptar” Nada más que mentiras y engaños “Siempre supe que él sería el único en mi vida” Me es indiferente, me es repudiado y desagradable.

“¡Mientes!” Asco y odio “Solo dices todo eso porque él era un alfa y tú un omega” Si es de esa manera “Sí él hubiera sido un beta tú jamás te habrías fijado en él” ¿Por qué me duelen tanto sus palabras?

“¡No es verdad!” La convicción y el fuego dentro de sus ojos “Yo lo habría amado independiente de su género” Dolió “Yo lo amaba porque era Yuki, el resto daba igual” Realmente me dolió.

No supe la razón.

“Es así” Musité extendiendo mi mano hacia su marca “Yo” Él se sobresaltó “No sabía que existía esa clase de amor” Sin embargo, no me apartó. Mis dedos repasaron las hendiduras de los dientes, su extensión, el cabello que apenas la cubría, mi mandíbula se apretó con una frustración contenida que no supe de donde apareció. Su mano acarició la mía en contra de la marca, el tacto fue eléctrico y delicado, como si fuera pecado.

“No te entiendo muy bien, no soy bueno con las emociones de los demás” Fue lo que musitó, con el rostro cerca “Pero veo que sufres mucho con esto de los géneros” Con su aliento sobre mi nariz mientras mi barrera era quebrada, tan solo se derrumbó delante de él.

“Yo no” No pude hacer nada más que ver los pedazos convertirse en polvo frente a una mirada que no merecí.

“Está bien que odies ser un beta” Y me quise quebrantar delante de él “Pero quiero que sepas, que aunque seas un beta” Mis dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos, casi pude rozar su nariz con la mía, y sentir el tierno aletear de sus pestañas “Que aunque fueses un alfa o un omega” Con el corazón en la garganta y las mariposas en el estómago “Seguirías siendo Uenoyama y te seguiría queriendo de esa manera”

Y en ese momento lo entendí.

Cuando quise tirar de él un poco más cerca, cuando quise probar de la suavidad de sus labios y rozar su rostro, cuando deseé aferrarme a las dulces palabras que un desconocido me entregó; que alguien que en un murmullo en mi todo se convirtió. En ese momento, entre sus lindos e ingenuos ojos, con el tac robado de mi reloj, comprendí la razón por la que me molestaba aquella mordida y aquel nombre sin siquiera haberlo conocido.

“Mafuyu” Lo llamé, cerca, tan cerca que podría profanar aquella tragedia.

“¡Estoy en casa!” Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar Akihiko abrió la puerta de mi habitación “Yo” Para esbozar una expresión pícara “No sabía que tenías visitas” Me vi obligado a alejarme del omega ante la vergüenza. Idiota.

“¿No se supone que tenías clase hasta tarde?” Akihiko se apoyó en mi puerta satisfecho; con los brazos cruzados y escurriendo altanería.

“Ya es tarde” Me indicó “Oye Haru, ven a conocer al novio de Uenoyama” Quise morir y que el suelo se quedase con mis restos, al castaño a mi lado no pareció importarle. De expresión despreocupada y perdida. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella seriedad?

“¿Qué estás diciendo?” Los grandes ojos del de barba se llenaron de sorpresa “Tiene el cabello muy esponjoso” Fue lo que Haru dijo al aparecer en mi puerta; con una mirada cómplice y coqueta “Es muy lindo, pero que bien escondido lo tenías” Me golpeé el rostro deseando que el mundo dejase de funcionar. Que dejase de funcionar para ellos ¿Alguna vez lo había hecho?

“¿Qué hacen aquí?” Fue lo que gruñí levantándome del suelo, sacudiéndome el pantalón y las hojas de papel con apuntes fallidos.

“Tenemos que discutir lo de la canción” Me regaño el de cabellos largos “Pero si tu amigo” El alfa dibujó comillas con sus manos cuando aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas por el beta “Se quiere quedar, trajimos pizza” Suspiré ofreciéndole mi mano a Mafuyu para que se levantará. Saboreé el óxido y la tensión; no lo quise soltar.

“Perdona las estupideces que dicen” No fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos “Pero deberías quedarte a comer y así aprendes algo de la banda” Viles excusas y engaños. Los vendía en oferta de puerta en puerta.

“Eso me gustaría mucho” Me respondió. Me los tragaba para no tener que enfrentarlo a él. La nieve era negra y amarga. Era la tristeza del invierno la que me atormentaba y lo tenía secuestrado a él.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en el comedor para acabar la caja que habían comprado esos dos; la canción se encontraba lista en su versión instrumental, las partituras escritas, las cuerdas afinadas, y mi corazón en el lugar equivocado. Las manos llenas de salsa habían manchado las hojas de planificación. Haru gracias a sus contactos fue capaz de conseguirnos un lugar donde pudiésemos ensayar antes de la presentación.

En vano; de manera trémula y patética me traté de concentrar en lo que sería mi parte y en las instrucciones del alfa, no obstante, mi atención siempre regresaba hacia Mafuyu, hacia esos ojos repletos de una emoción que había sepultado, hacia la curiosidad y la sinceridad, hacia una barrera quebrada y un amor que no correspondería. No tenía tiempo para enseñarle a tocar guitarra con nuestra presentación en un par de semanas. De todas formas lo haría. Excusas nada más.

Había un beta en oferta.

“Supongo que ahora puedes escribir una canción de amor” Hubo burlas en las palabras del rubio; hubo frustración acumulada entre mi garganta y mi estómago; amenazando con rebalsarse y explotar. No era rival.

“No creo que debamos arriesgarnos” Lo contradije, tomando el último trozo de la caja “Tenemos muy poco tiempo y además, ninguno de nosotros tiene buena voz”

“Tú eras quien estaba entusiasmado por esto” Bufó Haru acomodando su rostro al lado de la caja de pizza mientras yo le daba un amargo mordisco “Dijiste que esto nos renovaría, parecías tan ilusionado” Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello; en medio de su trenza.

“Supongo que ser una banda instrumental será nuestro sello” Me resigné. Cansado, con el peso de la vida sobre unas frágiles y derrotistas rodillas.

“Bien, si eso es lo que realmente quieres presentar” Gruño el alfa “Nada que hacer” Acomodándose sobre el beta, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo fuera soportado por la figura más frágil. Ellos compartieron una mirada; una que conocía muy bien, no obstante, esta se esfumó en la melancolía de la noche. Siempre terminaba en nada.

“Debes estar aburrido” Fue el pensamiento que escapó al ver a Mafuyu a mi lado; inmóvil en su silla “No debí insistir para que te quedaras” Pero en el tiempo y en el amor se podía ser egoísta. ¿No era lindo? ¡No lo era!

“Al contrario” Su mano se acomodó sobre mi rodilla para calmarme. Había veces “Me he divertido mucho” Pocas y tímidas “He aprendido más que en mis clases” En las que aquel omega me despojaba de mi habla. Nervios y ansias.

“¿Estas interesado en la música?” Haru trató de quitar al más alto de encima en vano.

“Sí” Hubo una extraña mueca en esa respuesta “Últimamente he tratado de aprender a tocar guitarra, pero suena mal y tiene una cuerda rota” Me desagrado.

“Pero puedes venir a ver uno de nuestros ensayos” El beta se liberó para mirar con euforia al de cabello castaño y esponjado “Uenoyama sabe cambiar cuerdas y puede arreglarla si la llevas contigo, además puede afinarte la guitarra” Una expresión llena de ilusión me fue entregada.

“¿Se puede hacer?” Entre los nervios, la torpeza y la taquicardia me fue imposible negarme, mis piernas me quisieron traicionar para que me cayese de la silla.

“Yo” Él estaba cerca otra vez, era difícil respirar; no podía “Puedo hacerlo” Lo había olvidado para perderme en él.

“Me gustaría mucho ir” Al escuchar las risas de mis amigos supe la clase de cara que estaba poniendo en frente del omega. Patético y transparente, pero no tenía ningún interés. Ningún afecto hacia esas palabras amables ni a las barreras y máscaras que él cruzó. ¿Me lograba engañar? No lo hacía, no por eso dejaría de intentar.

Haru me entregó una mirada maternal del otro lado de la mesa; como si hubiese orgullo escrito en la comisura de sus labios; cada uno de mis poros fue poseído por una desagradable estática. Akihiko por otro lado tenía su atención enfocada en Mafuyu; recorriendo su cuello una y otra vez, pude sentir las feromonas intoxicando el apartamento, lo pude ver en el desagrado del omega y en el sutil mover de su nariz. Hubo impotencia teñida de celos ese invierno. Hubo mucho más.

“No he podido evitar notarlo, pero” Akihiko no se inmuto ante el gesto agresivo que le envié; él era superior y privilegiado, era un alfa orgulloso y yo un beta temeroso “¿Eso que tienes ahí es la mordida de un alfa?”

“Sí” Como le era de costumbre, aquella marca fue acariciada.

“Es bastante llamativa” Fue la estupidez que musitó; lo traté de patear debajo de la mesa para ser ignorado “He estado tratando de convencer a mi pareja de que me deje hacerle una” Hubo dolor y amargura en la expresión de Haru “Pero no se deja” ¿Qué tanto lo tendría que lastimar para profesarse satisfecho? Hubo malestar en mi pecho.

“Él no se tiene que dejar” Como si esa pequeña y delicada mano jugase con mi corazón por segunda vez; quemó, dolió y me destrozó “Ambos tienen que querer” Con mi cordura y los hilos de un destino que nunca será. Era trágico y amargo.

“Ja” Era un beso envenenado “¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu alfa para convencerte?” Le tensión en la atmósfera aumento; Mafuyu se acarició la cabeza, mareado.

“Solo me lo pidió” Confesó, mis manos lo atraparon por inercia y egoísmo “No tuvo que hacer más” Aquella respuesta pareció fastidiar al rubio, quien torció la mandíbula y chasqueó la lengua.

“¿Es cierto que sienten dolor si están separados y hay una marca de por medio?” No estuve seguro si fue por las feromonas en el apartamento, la incomoda conversación o emociones que deseaba que no fuesen reales “Eso es lo que los rumores dicen” No estuve seguro si fue por mi abrazo o su fragilidad.

“Es verdad” No obstante, de esos ojos de nuevo quiso escapar la pena y la decepción.

“¿Es así?”

“Sí” Mafuyu parecía enojado y alterado “¡Duele cada maldito segundo que no estas con él!” Y aquellas palabras fueron las que me destruyeron a mí; era cruel y encantador “La marca es un vínculo que simboliza compromiso y amor eterno” Su respiración se calmó mientras un tenue rastro de pena era contenido.

“Mafuyu”

“Por supuesto que me duele estar separado de él” Su rostro fue cubierto por sus palmas “Por supuesto que extraño su aroma, sus abrazos y su voz” Pude escuchar su voz quebrarse junto con algo dentro de mi interior “Realmente lo extraño” Y una vez más no pude alcanzarlo; como si mis manos acariciando su espalda no le llegasen y mis palabras de consuelo no hicieran nada más que resbalarle. Aquella pared yo no la habría atravesado.

“¿Tu alfa acaso?” Haru golpeó al rubio antes de que terminará la frase.

“No vayas a decir nada estúpido” Le gruñó obligándolo a levantarse de la mesa “Realmente siento que Akihiko sea tan torpe a veces” Con un tirón se llevó al más alto del departamento; con una reverencia y disculpas que fueron de juguete y de cartón.

Lo traté de abrazar; sin embargo, él se deslizó entre mis brazos, fue irreal. Mi nuca sobre su cuello, mis palabras sobre su oreja, mis mejores intenciones siendo devueltas. Porque nada de lo que yo le dijese sirvió para contener o aligerar esa tristeza. El peso del mundo en un cuerpo tan delgado; el desamor y la perdida en una marca tatuada, unos labios resecos libraron un gemido de dolor. Mis manos no hicieron más que acunarlo en vano otra vez, sintiéndome completamente inútil y distante; como si lo estuviese viendo a través de un espejo y estuviese sosteniendo cristal. Lastimándome con espinas de un corazón que no podría cortar. En huesos y piel.

Escuché la burla de la nieve a través de mi ventana; sabiendo que no sería ni esta noche ni en cien años cuando fuese lo suficiente para calmarlo a él. Aprecié la nieve; negra y podrida, ladrona y descorazonada. La escuché en el susurró de invierno y la quise detener.

Aunque yo era el beta, me sentía pequeño y patético frente a aquel omega. Lo lamentaba.

Y una vez más, me pregunte por qué.

¿Por qué?

“Lamento haber arruinado el ambiente” Fue lo que me musitó; su rostro no se separó de mi hombro, su respiración fue caliente en contra de mi cuello, y sus lágrimas como ácido a mi piel.

“Lamento que Akihiko se haya portado así” Pude escucharlo reír, aquello no me hizo sentir mejor “Yo” Y aunque solo me lastimaría el saber y lo heriría a él “¿Puedo preguntar cuando él murió?” Su cuerpo trepido debajo del mío; su boca se cayó de la sorpresa y sus ojos se empañaron una vez más; esta vez la tristeza se contuvo para ser reemplazada por una imagen mucho más cruel.

“Fue a finales del año pasado” Sus labios temblaron mientras aquellas palabras eran pronunciadas “Cuando lo encontré colgado en nuestro departamento” Y la risa de la nieve una vez más se escuchó; como una carcajada burlona que ocultaba un patético llanto.

“Lo lamento” Fueron las inútiles palabras de oferta que le pude regalar “Realmente lo lamento” Sus manos trataron de establecer distancia al apoyarse sobre mi pecho; lo único que ocasiono fueron más tic sin su tac.

“Eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo” Fue lo que confesó “Uenoyama sé que no te agrado tanto, pero” Con la muerte abrazándolo con una cuerda rota y unos brazos impotentes “¿Puedes ser mi amigo?” Con un rostro cuyas facciones se deformaron para ser olvidadas y una triste y solitaria marca “Es una tortura tener que estar tan solo en ese departamento” Mis manos apretaron las suyas; deseando nunca soltarlas. Anhelando convertirme en un refugio para él. Narcisista y altanero.

“Mafuyu” Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, en un dulce y eléctrico tacto, suave e ingenuo “Prometo no dejarte solo jamás” Pude ver como la nieve se mofaba para atormentarlo una vez más; abrazándolo y besando aquella maldita marca.

“Me han dicho eso antes” Fue lo que musito con una gigantesca barrera; atrapado en medio de una tormenta de negra y fría, con un hombre que no hizo más que acobardarse y abandonarlo.

Podía escribir los versos más tristes del mundo; de pestañas largas y curvas, de sonrisa tiritona y abrazo temeroso, de pasos torpes, golpeando libros y jugueteando con las notas con las que trataba de escribir una vida. De rostro delicado y cabello esponjoso, tímido, relajado, arisco pero encantador.

Podía escribir los versos más tristes del mundo inspirado en un omega acurrucado, repitiendo el nombre de un alfa cuyas cenizas se esfumaron y maldiciendo un lazo cuyo sentido se cortó; en un segundo, en una cuerda, en una nota errada y un departamento barato.

Sí; podía escribir los versos más tristes del mundo inspirado en Uenoyama Ritsuka, quien estaba entendiendo por primera vez lo que quizás era estar enamorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron!  
Empiezo con el regimen para mis examenes finales, pero me las arreglaré para actualizar pronto.  
Mil gracias!  
Y espero que haya sido de su agrado.


	5. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer esto.  
Seguimos con nuestro Uenoyama, pero acá las cosas ya van subiendo un poco de intensidad para él.  
Espero que les guste.

No había religión en la que me pudiese refugiar, ni plegarías que respondieran el extraño traquetear que aquel omega había empezado a gatillar. No existían respuestas arrodillado a los pies de una iglesia, ni imagen santa a la que le pudiese rezar. No sino eran sus ojos, no sino era ese aroma, no sino era él. Había sido embrujado por aquel chico, no lo quería afrontar. Sin experiencia y asustado, mi amor era torpe, chocaba mientras gateaba y hacia berrinches al fracasar. Virgen. Vergonzoso, pero codicioso. No lo aceptaría jamás. No podía, era un simple beta.

Mafuyu; hasta pensar en su nombre incitaba a la vergüenza y a la lujuria. Odiaba aquellos nuevos sentimientos que no hacían más que confundirme, detestaba lo torpe que me había vuelto a su alrededor, me enfermaba esa marca, pero más que nada, aborrecía no poderlo tener lejos; porque me lastimaba. Cada nuevo pétalo que descubría en él provocaba una ridícula felicidad; adictiva y casi delirante, cada espina con la que me apartaba rompía mi corazón un poco más. Tan complicado y doloroso ¿Por qué si quiera la gente se elegía enamorar? Aunque yo no lo estaba. Nunca de él.

“Te ves fatal” La voz de Akihiko me regresó a la sala de estar. Me encontraba ahogándome entre los cojines del sillón, con el cuerpo tensó y la mente ida “Creo que te pegó fuerte el amor” Se mofó. Estúpido y narcisista.

“¡No me molestes!” Le arrojé una de las almohadas en la cara, él la esquivó, sentándose a mi lado en el sillón “Esto es un caos” Me quejé. Su sonrisa altanera fue un fastidio en aquel mar de hormonas. La vida perdió sentido por unos ojos bonitos.

“¿Por qué no le cuentas un poco más a tu amigo experto en el amor?” El rubio trazó una expresión petulante y dominante. Tan orgullosa.

“Buena idea” Los humos le serían apagados “Llamaré a Haru” El más alto gruño, humillado y ofendido.

“Haru ni siquiera tiene pareja” Los celos eran casi tangibles en aquel idiota; en aquellas cejas arqueadas y tartamudear atorado en la garganta. Sonreí, a veces él podía ser predecible “¿Cómo puedes pensar en preguntarle a él?” Lo molestaría un poco más.

“No lo sé” Crucé una de mis piernas en el sillón “He escuchado que es muy popular en el café” El más alto chasqueó la lengua “También pasa mucho tiempo con Take” Con carcajadas internas y satisfacción.

“Bueno, son betas después de todo” Rodeé los ojos, agotado de aquel discurso.

“¿Y qué importa?” Finalmente se lo pregunté “Un beta puede estar con un alfa si así lo desea” Con frustración, cansado de aquellas palabras una y otra vez “También puede estar con un omega” Entre vergüenza y anhelo, con furia “El género no dice nada en una relación”

“Claro que sí, es puro instinto, ustedes no lo entienden porque son comunes y corrientes” Y lo quise golpear. De esa manera lo hice. Frustrado y herido. Enfermo por él y abandonado por otro.

Porque lo sabía, un beta no sería capaz de soportar el celo de los de género superior, ni de satisfacer los ruegos de un omega, no podían percibir aroma, ni protegerlos con feromonas, no podían marcarlos de manera eterna, ni ser más que un pasaje en una historia de amor. Eventualmente encontrarían a su destinado, y sería abandonado; como un perro mojado, entre las calles de la indiferencia y los gritos de la ciudad. Estaba consciente de todo eso, pero no lo quise escuchar. Me gustaba creer en Mafuyu y alimentarme con falsas esperanzas. Si su alfa hubiese sido un beta él lo hubiese amado igual. Me molestó, pero no lo comprendí. Ni siquiera lo conocía, pero lo odié.

“Si sigues siendo tan cobarde lo vas a perder” Fue lo que musite, mirándolo a los ojos; su expresión fue de sorpresa y dolor, aún así la fachada se sostuvo. Siempre la mantenía. Era un alfa.

“¿Quieres mis consejos de amor o no?” Con resignación y desesperación accedí “Como tu interés es un omega debes imitar los rasgos dominantes de un alfa para darle seguridad” Sus ojos me recorrieron, de manera rápida y amarga “Bueno, aunque te falté altura, contextura, músculo y encanto” Pude sentir una gruesa vena palpitando en mi nuca. La sangre me había empezado a hervir.

“¿Se supone que me estas ayudando?” Él rio.

“Estoy siendo sincero” Con completa seriedad “Creo que puedes compensar todos esos fallos de beta con una actitud dominante” Él me entregó franqueza “A los omegas les gusta sentirse protegidos, pero aun así, tienes que ser asertivo y directo con lo que quieres, ponerlo en su lugar, hacerlo saber que eres el alfa con el que desea pasar todos sus celos” Me golpeé la cara, sabiendo que aquellos eran pésimos consejos “Tienes que ser seductor y galante” Y entendiendo porque su omega lo había abandonado.

“¿De esa manera te comportabas con Ugetsu?” Los nervios fueron evidentes entre sus ojos.

“No” Me confesó “Él da miedo y tiene una personalidad muy fuerte” Hubo cariño y suavidad en aquella frase “Supongo que eso es lo que me gustó de él” Y no lo comprendí, si tanto lo deseaba se debería de disculpar con él.

“Deberías llamarlo” El timbre en mi apartamento sonó.

“De hecho, eso hice” El rubio se levantó del sillón, encaminándose hacia la puerta “Pensé que tenías clases a estas horas” Nervioso y expectante.

“Se me cancelaron” Sin dejarme decir más le abrió la puerta a Ugetsu; de expresión seria y altanera, facciones bonitas, cuerpo delgado, y una pesada bolsa entre las manos.

“No me quedaré mucho” Fue lo que le dijo “Solo te traje las cosas que me pediste por teléfono” Cuando su mirada se enlazó con la mía su expresión se suavizó “Uenoyama, hace mucho que no te veía” Acomodándose a mi lado “Ha sido duro soportarlo, ¿Cierto?” Ugetsu aparentaba ser frío y misterioso para no ser menospreciado.

“Ha sido insoportable” Cuando era amable y dulce.

Ugetsu había sido uno de los primeros omegas en alcanzar el éxito en la música, lo que le abrió la posibilidad a los demás y redujo los prejuicios de género. Él había tenido que luchar de manera constante para hacerse notar. Él nunca se dejó menospreciar por un alfa ni permitió que lo vieran entre risas y bromas, jamás se le vendió a la industria ni dejo de tratar. Él era admirable. Había dominado a la raza de las feromonas y la voz petulante, había conquistado al mundo con pasión, y ahora estaba descansado de una de sus giras. Éramos buenos amigos. Akihiko no lo merecía, mucho menos a Haru. Un alfa tan tonto como él solo se merecía a sí mismo.

“He estado pensando” La voz del rubio fue nerviosa, él estaba de pie en la cocina, mirando la sala y asechando la delicada silueta sobre el sillón “Entiendo sino te quieres dejar marcar” Pude ver como los ojos del omega se rodaron; lentos y con sarcasmo “Pero podrías usar un collar” Se me cayó la cara de vergüenza a causa de él. Tan tonto.

“¿Podrías hacerme un té? Estoy muriendo de sed” El alfa chasqueó la lengua habiendo fracasado en su misión.

“¿Por qué te gustó eso?” Fue lo que le pregunté. El de cabellos negros me sonrió, acomodando su rostro sobre su mano.

“Puede parecer un idiota” Estuvimos de acuerdo “Pero cuando Akihiko tenía tu edad fue un alfa muy menospreciado, lo solían molestar bastante” Aquello fue difícil de digerir y tragar. Akihiko era narcisista y fornido, ¿Por qué se meterían con él? “Supongo que cambió cuando no soportó más la humillación” Antes de contarme más, sus facciones se pintaron de una maternal preocupación, mi pecho trepido y temió “¿Qué es lo que te tiene preocupado?” Obvio y fácil de leer. Patético y frágil. Transparente en un amor que no sería.

“No es nada” Le mentí, Ugetsu se rio. Con altanería.

“Le estás hablando a un experto en el amor” Se parecían los dos. Aunque quise volver a mentirle, las ansias en mi interior y la paranoia en mi mente me ganaron.

“Tengo un amigo omega” Su mirada fue afilada y hambrienta “Por el que me preocupo mucho” Él se tragó una carcajada ante la obviedad de mis engaños.

“Muy bien” No lo pudo ocultar en su voz “Solo un amigo” Sus manos reposaron sobre los brazos del sillón “¿Qué hay con ese lindo amigo?” Suspiré, dejándome caer a su lado.

“Me tiene enfermo de preocupación” Finalmente lo confesé “Él ya ha faltado una semana a clase y ni siquiera me ha contactado, no puedo evitar pensar que él cayó muerto en algún lado, él se queda dormido en todas partes, y además es tan pequeño y frágil, ¿Y si un alfa lo encontró? ¿Y si un alfa lo está reteniendo? ¿Qué pasa si se encontró a un alfa en celo?” Y aquella paranoia se alimento de un dulce miedo líquido.

“Oye” Ugetsu rio, de manera dulce “El mundo no es tan terrible como en esos cuentos, es cierto, existe gente mala en todos lados, pero eso no es exclusivo de un género” Me asuste más entre mis palabras. Pero estaba tan preocupado, y me lo negaba a admitir. Quería que él me buscara.

“Entonces” Quería que me necesitara “¿Por qué no me contacta?” ¿No dijo que éramos amigos? Confundido y abandonado el perro aulló, sintiendo la crueldad de la nieve.

“Puede estar enfermo” Sus labios se juntaron; dudosos “Es común que los omegas se enfermen antes de que les venga el celo y se ausenten, las defensas bajan, y el sistema inmune se encuentra más frágil”

“¿Entonces porque no me escribe?” El de cabello negro me golpeó la cabeza. No fue fuerte ni agresivo, pero aun así me dolió.

“Llámalo” Era tan obvia la respuesta “Si tanto te preocupa deja tu orgullo de lado y pídele la dirección” Era tan humillante que mis sentimientos fuesen descubiertos “No seas como Akihiko, que es un mal ejemplo” Pero en eso estuvimos de acuerdo.

Con la excusa de entregarle la materia del electivo le pedí su dirección, el castaño no tardo en responder, ni tan lejos ni tan cerca. Tan solo corrí por él. Saboreando la ansiedad y la expectación. Una maldita semana, y sus facciones no se habían borrado entre mis sueños, una semana buscando su cabello esponjado entre clase y bostezos, sin ser capaz de prestar atención con una tormentosa angustia. Estaba preocupado, aquello me aterró. Porque aquella preocupación significaba que él era _algo_ para mí. Y yo no lo quería. Joder, ¡No! No me enamoraría.

Mi amor me hizo tropezar otra vez. Tan virgen que lo gritaba. Tan hormonal que eran feromonas de imitación. Miles de voces estallaron en mi cabeza con emociones que no comprendí; temí caer en la esquizofrenia a causa de él. Por ese omega. De todas maneras tomé el primer bus que llegaba a su casa, a pesar de mi orgullo compré un ejercito de medicamentos en la farmacia y corrí hacia él. ¿Instinto? ¿Amor? ¿Pasión? Claro que no, éramos amigos. Amigos nada más. Aquella idea me gustó tanto que escuché llorar a mi corazón. Era un caos.

“Mafuyu” En el tercer piso de un complejo de apartamentos económicos, lo llamé, tratando de disimular que había corrido para llegar.

“Uenoyama” Cuando él me abrió “Me alegra mucho verte” Mi rostro se transformo en escarlata y una tonta emoción “Pasa” Él estaba bien.

Su departamento era pequeño, estaba limpió y tenía pocos muebles. Había un sofá de cuerina en la sala de estar, una cocina desabastecida, un librero empolvado y varias pilas con textos de la universidad. Había un cuadro.

“Perdón por no haberte contactado, he estado un poco resfriado” Pero no lo escuche más, sus palabras se perdieron en aquella imagen “Puedes acomodarte donde quieras, te serviré un vaso de agua” Caminé hipnotizado hacia la fotografía.

Había un hombre a su lado. De cabello rubio y raíces negras, con perforaciones en sus orejas, con unos ojos seguros y petulantes, con una expresión de eterno amor hacia él. Su brazo estaba sobre Mafuyu, quien reía de manera linda y relajada. Aquella imagen me dolió. Él no sonreía de esa manera para mí, no obstante, ¿Qué me importaba? Si éramos amigos nada más. Repasé el rostro del más alto; él era todo un alfa, dominante y seguro, él era el responsable de que los recuerdos del omega fueran hermosos y pintorescos. Desde que él estaba conmigo no hacia más que llorar. No era rival. ¿Rival de amistad? Yo era estúpido.

“¿Es él?” Fue lo que le pregunté, el más bajo dejó el vaso sobre una mesita de madera en frente del sofá “Él es tu alfa ¿Cierto?”

“Sí” Él se acercó a la imagen “Él es Yuki” Y yo lo odie; aquella sonrisa melancólica siendo sostenida mientras lo acariciaba con la mirada, aquel beso silencioso, aquella hermosa relación. Y me odie por sentirme de esa manera ante él. Había tanto que no conocía o comprendía. Había tanta confusión e incertidumbre en mi cabeza, sin embargo, sabia que lo deseaba a él. Supe que quería el afecto del omega. Me desesperé.

“Basta de eso” Las únicas palabras que recurrieron a mí fueron las de Akihiko “Quiero que me prestes atención solamente a mí” Si comportarme como un alfa sería lo que llamaría su atención, si ser un idiota despertaría su interés y lo mantendría a mi lado; eso es lo que haría. Renunciaría a cada una de mis creencias, dejaría cada defecto de mi personalidad para convertirme en un alfa por él.

Como Yuki.

“Esta bien” Él lució confundido, invitándome a sentarme en el sillón, dejando aquella fotografía de lado “Dijiste que querías pasarme la materia de clase” Traté de imitar las expresiones de Akihiko.

“Claro” Seductor y seguro, galante “Aunque no vimos mucho en clase esta semana” Me incliné sobre el regazo de Mafuyu para alcanzar mi mochila, nuestros cuerpos se rozaron “Sé que te servirán” Me quise abofetear de lo tonto que me veía “Sino entiendes algo te lo puedo explicar, aunque te cobraré” Pero no pude parar. Compensaría el hecho de no ser un alfa.

“¿Gracias?” Él tosió, había sudor debajo de su flequillo, las gotas descendieron hacia su cuello, le toqué la frente “Perdón, aún me estoy recuperando”

“No te preocupes” Levanté su mentón, cerca “Yo cuidaré de ti” Debía ser dominante “Solo déjamelo a mí” Mi otra mano sobre su cintura, bajando hacia su muslo, él se sobresaltó. Yo no era alto, ni musculoso, no tenía la contextura, ni las feromonas, no era atractivo como un alfa. Pero lo intentaría por él.

“Eso no será necesario, ya casi me recupero” Sostuve su cuerpo, acercando mi cabeza hacia su hombro, hacia esa marca; mi aliento la acarició, con hambre, mis uñas rozaron cada hendidura de los colmillos de Yuki, mi lengua la saboreó “¿Uenoyama?” Intentaría ser Yuki por él. Uenoyama moriría.

“Hueles delicioso” Y con un empujón él nos separó.

“Estas raro” Me gritó en voz baja, con angustia, acariciándose la marca, como si la tratase de limpiar. Me hirió “¿Me vas a explicar que es lo que te pasa?” Debía ser seductor, galante y protector. Debía de ser un buen alfa para captar su atención. ¿Amigos? ¿Amantes? ¡Nada!

No era nada para él.

“Yo” Jamás sería galante como Akihiko, ni talentoso, ni protector como lo fue su amante “Lo siento” Solo era un beta; común y corriente, ni con todas las estrellas fugaces del mundo lo podría cambiar. Sentí impotencia, humillación y desesperación.

“¿Estas bien?” Quería ser fuerte y maduro para él “¿Uenoyama?” Pero era débil y estaba asustado de mis propias emociones. No era capaz de cuidarlo ni digno de su preocupación.

“Yo” Hubo un trepidar en mi voz “Pensé que si actuaba como un alfa te agradaría más” Mafuyu tenía razón. Lo admitiría y lo gritaría hasta quedar sin voz; odiaba ser un beta y ser marginado, seguir escuchando de los demás que no era especial ni podía amar. No era su destinado. Bajé los hombros, derrotado “Perdón” Él me regaló una expresión dulce y cariñosa, sus brazos se relajaron antes de acercarme en el sillón.

¿Por qué no podía ser yo?

“Ay, Uenoyama” Él tomó mi mentón para que lo mirara “No tienes que cambiar nada de ti para agradarme” Una carrera comenzó adentro de mi corazón; escuche sus pasos y su palpitar, las manos me sudaron y la electricidad recorrió mis músculos en aquel tacto “Me gustas tal y como eres” Y me rompí delante de él.

¿Cuántos años anhele aquellas palabras? Siendo incorrecto y denigrado, siendo abusado y menospreciado ¿Cuántos años me odié por haber nacido beta? Cuando en realidad quería ser un alfa. Pero estaba bien; mientras que a Mafuyu no le importase y fuese suficiente, me convencería de que yo estaba bien.

“Gracias” Con fuerza lo abracé, una de mis manos se aferró a la nuca del más bajo, la otra a su cintura, él me correspondió, derritiendo cada uno de mis pensamiento, la sangre me burbujeó en aquel toque, y me intoxiqué con él. Reí “¿No es curioso?” Mis sentidos se ahogaron bajo esos bellos ojos; lindos e ingenuos.

“¿Qué?” Me separé ligeramente de él.

“Yo” Mis manos se acomodaron sobre las suyas; las mías estaban sudorosas y calientes “Vine para hacerte sentir mejor” Las suyas eran pequeñas y frías “Pero tú eres quien me hizo sentir mejor al final” Él me sonrió, haciendo latir mi corazón con una intensidad que desconocía.

“Me estás haciendo sentir mejor” Mafuyu estiró su cuerpo en el sofá, acomodando su cabeza sobre mi regazo “No me gusta estar solo, me estás haciendo buena compañía” Le volví a tocar la frente; estaba tibia. Sus pestañas cubrieron sus ojos, para volverlos a abrir con torpeza, y cerrarlos una vez más.

“Cuando despiertes quiero que te tomes los medicamentos que te trajé” Él balbuceó, cayendo entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Mis dedos delinearon sus facciones; delicadas y lindas, su piel era blanca, su cabello un esponjado desastre, sus pestañas curvas y largas, su cuerpo frágil, cubierto por abrigos y poleras demasiado grandes. Él se había encogido sobre el sofá, aferrándose a mi regazo. No escondí el calor sobre mi rostro, ni las ansias que me provocó tenerlo con tanta cercanía. Tomándolo entre mis brazos lo cargue hacia la habitación. Mi corazón se paralizó al ver un montón de ropa masculina sobre las sabanas, amontonada, algo en mi interior crujió y se quebró. Aquello era un nido de omega; una costumbre que ellos tenían para sentirse amados y protegidos. No hubo necesidad de preguntarle para saber de quién eran aquellas prendas.

Lo cubrí con las sabanas, mirando con frustración aquella ropa sucia; su habitación se encontraba llena de cuadros de él, de su ropa, de sus libros y una cuidada guitarra. Le acaricié la frente, quitándole el flequillo del rostro, su respiración fue rápida e irregular. Mafuyu era una persona increíble, lo quería atesorar. No más llanto sobre sus ojos ni miedo en su cara, lo quería cuidar bien. Me acerque a él, a sus labios, rozándolos con el dedo; eran suaves y rosados, estaban húmedos. Un latir y no escuche más mi reloj.

“Oye Mafuyu” Me incline sobre él “¿No podría ser yo quien te hiciera feliz?” A punto de rozarlos me percaté de lo que estaba por hacer. El rostro me ardió.

Triste y melancólico en la nieve de un amor no correspondido.

Ni siquiera pude procesar lo que había pasado cuando la puerta sonó. Totalmente confundido camine hacia la entrada del apartamento; con pasos rígidos y la culpa escrita. Pero éramos amigos nada más. Amigos estaba bien. Amigos. Abrí la puerta, un chico delgado y bajo me miró con suspicacia, su cabello era corto y rubio, sus raíces negras, sus ojos amarillos.

“¿Qué haces acá?” Hubo molestia en su voz, había una bolsa de plástico colgando sobre su brazo.

“¿Viniste a cuidar a Mafuyu?” Él elevo una ceja; analizándome “Yo también escuché que estaba enfermo”

“Él no me lo contó” Sin esperar una invitación él ingresó al apartamento “Pero suele enfermarse antes de que le venga el celo” Dejando la bolsa de farmacia sobre la mesa de la cocina. Él se dirigió hacia la habitación del más bajo para observar al omega; con cariño y ternura “Yo” Él sonrió aliviado “Lo has cuidado bien, parece relajado”

“Se quedó dormido hace poco” Se lo expliqué. Con los brazos cruzados, sin moverse del arco de la puerta de Mafuyu, él me miro de pies a cabeza “¿Eres su amigo?” Me puse a la defensiva delante de él.

“De la infancia” Fue cortante “¿Eres su novio?” El rojo fue lo que poseyó mi rostro, mis orejas y mi corazón. La expresión del contrario cambio “Ya veo” A una de alivió “Perdón por ser tan agresivo, es que lo debo cuidar bien, Mafuyu es bastante negligente consigo mismo”

“No soy su novio” Traté de cubrirme el rostro con el antebrazo para disimular la pena y la vergüenza en vano “Soy un amigo de la universidad” Una risilla escapó de él antes de acomodarse sobre el sofá “Uenoyama Ritsuka”

“Tu rostro es muy sincero ¿Lo sabías?” Se mofó “Soy Hiiragi Kashima” Una mano me fue extendida; nervioso y humillado la recibí “Es raro ver a alguien en este departamento” Él divago “Desde que Yuki se fue él no deja que nadie entre” Mirando el techo del comedor, con la nuca completamente apoyada sobre el brazo del sillón “Supongo que debes ser especial” Y en un latir las cenizas de la ilusión se levantaron.

“Supongo que sí” No pude disimular una tonta sonrisa sobre mi cara al recordar la facilidad con la que él me había dejado entrar.

“¿Cómo lo está haciendo ese chico en la universidad?” Hiiragi se mantuvo en la misma posición “Ya no responde mis llamadas así que no puedo saber”

“Él” Quise responderle de manera optimista y dulce, sin embargo, no pude. Mi sonrisa pereció. Nunca lo había pensado, no obstante, él siempre estaba solo, rodeado de rumores, sentado en las primeras filas con una expresión agridulce, se iba apenas terminaba la clase y nunca se encontraba en el comedor. Mafuyu estaba completamente solo en aquella universidad. Algo en mi interior se rasgó; como una vieja y oxidada cuerda. Tan solo se cortó.

“¿Tan mal?” Las manos del rubio cubrieron su rostro “Mafuyu nunca ha sido muy sociable, pero cuando estaba con Yuki no le faltaba la compañía” La preocupación era tangible en su voz “Esta tan aislado” Vacilante, le acaricie la espalda “Ya ni siquiera me deja entrar a mí” Como un débil y patético consuelo. Inútil y barato.

“Es difícil llegar a él” De todas maneras él había sido quien me había hablado en primer lugar, y a pesar de mis constantes rechazos, nunca lo dejó de intentar. Consolado por ser beta, acunado ante la maldad, halagado por los talentos y apoyado en los caprichos “Él es una persona maravillosa” Fue lo que balbuceé recordando y atesorando cada uno de nuestros encuentros.

“Tú”

“Si alguien me hubiese tratado como yo lo traté a él en nuestros primeros encuentros, lo hubiese evitado el resto del año” Acomode mis manos sobre mis rodillas “Pero él no” Dejando al peso del mundo caer “Él es realmente increíble” Mis rodillas se quebraron “Su destinado acaba de morir y aun así tiene energía para consolarme” Patético y débil.

¿Cómo lo protegería?

Pero quería hacerlo.

“Wow” Los ojos de Hiiragi gotearon asombro “Él realmente te gusta” Y en aquel tenso ambiente me ruboricé otra vez.

“No lo hace” Era tonto negarlo a estas alturas “Solo somos amigos” Cuando estaba escrito en mi rostro, en mis memorias, en mis pensamientos y cada poro de mi ser. Escuché las mariposas aleteando dentro de mi estómago por él.

“¿Entonces por qué lo viniste a cuidar?” Hiiragi cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra, acomodando un codo en el sofá “Si solo eres su amigo ¿Por qué te pusiste tan a la defensiva cuando me conociste?” Una sonrisa malvada y filosa “Si solo eres su amigo ¿Por qué moviste lejos el nido de Mafuyu?”

“Yo” Aquello era el final.

“Hey, esta bien” Descubierto y patético; nacido enfermo pero normal “No te estoy regañando” Él me revolvió el cabello con una repentina confianza y familiaridad “Pero todos los pretendientes de Mafuyu deben ser aprobados antes por mí, lo mismo fue en el caso de Yuki” Chasqueé la lengua ante aquel nombre. La nieve era cruda y cruel. Lo había congelado.

“Aunque fuera de esa manera” Hubo una expresión picarona en él “Es imposible que lo nuestro funcione” Era duro aceptar la verdad. El pecho se me apretó, me costó respirar entre mis palabras. Me ahogaban.

“¿Imposible?” No lo miré, tan solo me lamenté en la miseria “¿Por qué tanta tragedia?”

“Porque soy un beta y él un omega” Una risa burlona me molestó. Insensible y altanero. No lo comprendería jamás, común y corriente, sentenciado y abandonado.

“¿Y eso qué?” Dejándome con las palabras en la boca “Yo soy un beta y llevo tres años saliendo con un alfa” Una puerta se me abrió “Sí, es cierto que hemos tenido problemas, pero todas las parejas los tienen, el género no tiene nada que ver en una relación”

“Yo” ¿Realmente existía esa posibilidad? “¿Puedo?” Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer mojando mi pantalón, me toqué el rostro, completamente quebrado “¿Realmente puedo?” No pude parar. Solo me rompí, vi mis trozos en el suelo, al lado de mi fachada y mi corazón.

Tanto tiempo ocultándolo; convenciéndome de que no era especial, siendo atormentado por la imagen de un alfa sin rostro. Tanto tiempo deseándolo, siendo sorprendido y cuidado por él. Siendo apoyado y querido; nunca siendo digno ni especial. Yo no era la causa de la marca. Me limpié el rostro para que éste se humedeciera más. Nunca pude hacer nada para que él dejará de llorar, no lo hacía sonreír ni más que molestarlo para esconder mi cobardía. Yo no era capaz de reemplazarlo, y aun así…

“¿Esta bien amarlo?” El beta me sonrió, con ternura.

“Está bien si lo haces” Acariciándome el hombro como un penoso y flojo consuelo “Puedo ver que te importa de verdad” Y lo hacía, joder lo hacía. Yo era terco y me solía mentir, pero no podía hacerlo más. Me gustaba. Mafuyu me gustaba mucho.

“¿Aunque no sea un alfa?” Con paciencia él suspiró.

“Aunque no seas un alfa” El más bajo se levantó del sofá “No es que me gustes, o te apruebe, Uenoyama, pero si estas acá y si reaccionaste de esa manera es porque para Mafuyu eres especial” Parpadeé, recibiendo un pañuelo que él había sacado de su chamarra “Por favor no te rindas con él” Fue lo que me pidió con una reverencia, de manera orgullosa y amarga.

“Yo”

“Yuki era mi mejor amigo, y lo quiero y lo extraño” Él se abrazó, conteniendo un llanto que amenazó con salir; en un labio tiritón y un par de tristes ojos rojos “Pero lo quiera aceptar o no la vida sigue sin él” Su voz tembló en aquella frase “Aunque Mafuyu debe sentir que es imposible avanzar, quiero que sea feliz, me duele verlo de esa manera” Él se acercó a mí, dándome ambas manos “Por favor cuida de él” Él era la viva imagen de la desesperación. Yo era torpe y vacilante, inexperto y estúpido, de todas formas.

“Si” No quería defraudar al omega “Cuidaré de él” Con aquella promesa el beta se retiró del apartamento, dándome su información de contacto.

Me vi en el reflejo de la fotografía del comedor; me vi con tristeza y penuria sobre el reflejo del alfa. Dominante, seductor, galante y protector; todo lo que yo jamás sería. Me vi y sonreí ante la linda expresión del omega. Era egoísta y embustero, pero quería que esa expresión fuese para mí.

Caminé hacia su cuarto, su fiebre había bajado, aún así se removía ansioso entre las sabanas, entre dormido y despierto; en el limbo de la tristeza y la ilusión. Tomé la ropa del alfa y la arrojé de la cama, quitándome los zapatos para meterme en su lugar. Lo abracé con fuerza, acomodando mi nuca sobre sus cabellos, mirando con masoquismo las fotografías del cuarto; uno de tortura y martirio.

“Mafuyu” El nombrado se restregó en contra de mi pecho; mi latir retumbo en mi cabeza, en cada parte de mi ser, nuestras piernas se enredaron, nuestros cuerpos parecieron encajar “Cuando te mejores quiero que hagamos nuevos recuerdos para que los pongas en las paredes de tu pieza” Lo bese sobre su frente, de manera lenta, dulce, y valerosa “Quiero ser bueno para ti” La nieve se rio sabiendo que aquellas no eran más que promesas vacías.

Pero trataría por él. Porque me gustaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis explicaciones siempre son medio redundantes pero mejor pecar por redundancia que omisión.  
Uenoyama, aunque jamás lo admitiría, sufrió mucho por ser beta. Toda su vida escucho que era común y corriente, y Akihiko por sus propios rollos le metió esa idea con más fuerza en la cabeza, entonces la idea de que si quiera le gustase un omega era inaceptable, porque en el fondo lo creía incapaz e incorrecto de ser. Si toda la vida te enseñan que es un alfa y un omega, ¿Que te queda esperar siendo beta?   
Pero bueno, las cosas cambian, la vida avanza, y nuestro pequeño crece.  
Ojala les haya gustado!  
Mil gracias por el apoyo.


	6. Capítulo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis lectores bonitos!  
Me da vergüenza subir tan seguido, de hecho no iba a actualizar hasta el viernes, pero este es el capítulo con el que inicio el fic, esta fue la idea que lo dio a luz, así que lo quería escribir mucho, y parece que soy mala autoregulandome.  
Bueno, este capítulo lo narra Uenoyama.  
Espero que es guste <3

Gustar, ¿No era un sentimiento curioso? Casi adictivo y desquiciado. Mi mente divagaba entre las memorias del castaño; sobre sus delicados y bonitos ojos, sobre lo largas que parecían sus pestañas cerradas, y lo seductora que su silueta se había tornado ante mí; casi como una revelación. Entre el tacto que nuestros cuerpos pudieron compartir pero no lo hicieron, entre ansiedad, lujuria y desesperación. Mafuyu me enfermaba con insomnio y una insoportable ansiedad. Quería tenerlo, pero temía apartarlo, ambicionaba poseerlo pero la cobardía era mayor. Y yo era un maldito desastre sin experiencias.

¿Cómo competiría con un alfa? Si ellos tenían instinto y erotismo. El fantasma en las fotografías era robusto y galante, sus facciones eran masculinas y su seguridad petulante. Yo era inseguro, torpe y estúpido; mi amor se me había caído tantas veces de las manos al temblar, que ahora no parecía ser más que un manojo de vendas y buenas intenciones. Ni siquiera aceptado por pena ni compasión. Suspiré, intentando no pensar en eso, tratando de escuchar la música de fondo del comedor de la universidad en vano. ¡Todo lo que hacía era pensar en él! Me tiré el cabello frustrado, deseando encontrarme con Mafuyu ¡Idiota!

“Te ves un poco distraído” La cara de Ueki esbozaba preocupación y cariño “Mira, Itaya ya se tragó toda la caja de pollo en tu descuido” Miré desinteresado las sobras sobre la mesa; los estudiantes de fondo reían y el aroma a frituras era potente en el ambiente. Pestilente y desagradable; vida universitaria.

“Perdón” Fue su respuesta mientras el pollo aún era devorado “Pensé que no tenías hambre” El más alto lo golpeó sobre el hombro “¿Qué?” Con las cejas tensas y el ceño arrugado.

“Lo compramos para animarlo” Lo regaño “Estuvimos planeándolo toda la semana, y tú vienes y te tragas su porción” Como si yo hubiese dejado de existir entre esos dos. Hubo tensión.

“¿Es mi culpa que tú fueras tan tacaño como para comprar una sola caja?” No pude evitar reír ante esos dos y sentirme afortunado “Somos tres hombres en construcción, era obvio que no iba a ser suficiente” Eran buenos amigos. Unos simples y comunes betas. No era tan malo.

“Más tarde me lo pueden compensar con una pizza” Con el pecho inflado y victorioso, Itaya terminó de comerse las sobras de la caja. Ni siquiera quedaron los restos de grasa.

“Lo mimas demasiado, por eso no puede conseguir una novia” Farfulló el de cabello oscuro “Por el karma le tocó trabajar con dos alfas” No pude ocultar mi molestia al recordar a aquellos idiotas.

La primera vez que Mafuyu se rompió entre mis brazos por injusticias que se supone que estaban erradicadas, lágrimas que mis palabras tontas e insensibles habían empeorado. Él lucía pequeño y frágil, temblando entre mis manos, su orgullo se había devastado, y aquella imagen me rompió el corazón. La impotencia, la rabia y los deseos de protección me debieron haber dado alguna pista acerca de mis sentimientos. Pero no lo hicieron. Era ciego y no vería. Había una palpitante marca en un amor que no debía ser.

“Que cara más fea es esa” Con un golpe sobre mi nariz, Ueki recuperó mi atención “Entiendo que te desagraden los géneros especiales, pero si andas mirando así a los alfas te darán una paliza” Acomodé mi rostro sobre mi mano, chasqueando la lengua.

“No es eso” Farfullé, el aroma a fritura se tornó intenso e insoportable “Solo” Sus ojos expectantes fueron inseguridad “Ellos no me gustan” El de tonos claros suspiró, estirando ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

“Y que me lo digas a mí” Sus ojos se cerraron; tenía un par de feas y profundas ojeras; casi negras “Ha sido una misión imposible mantener el trabajo al día y cumplir con los entrenamientos” De manera paternal el contrarió lo consoló.

“Lo estás haciendo bien” Con palabras vacías y superficiales. Lo estaba.

“La peor parte es que ellos tienen las becas deportivas” Trate de controlar mi rabia y mis prejuicios, respirando “Cuando ni siquiera son buenos jugando, solo porque son altos y de familias adineradas” Respirando una y otra vez “Pero” Respirando y contando hasta diez “¿Qué se le puede hacer?” Hasta el punto de la psicosis y la hiperventilación “Son los favoritos del entrenador” Maldición.

“Idiotas como esos no van a ser capaces de acabar la carrera por sí solos” Me acaricié la mandíbula del dolor; estaba tensa y reprimida. Quería escupir veneno y aborrecer. Porque los odié; joder. Los alfas aún me enfermaban “Si necesitas ayuda extra me la puedes pedir” Trataba de evitarlo, no obstante, no podía.

“También me lo puedes pedir a mí” Era injusto, tan irónico que parecía una broma siendo restregada “Aunque” El más alto se miro las manos con altanería “Estoy muy ocupado trabajando con dos bellas chicas” El más bajo rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

“Algún día se te acabará la suerte” Gruñó “Además” Los focos y las luces se encontraban puestas en mí y en un tembloroso papel “Uenoyama también está haciendo su trabajo con una chica linda” Mi atención se enfocó en la mesa del comedor “¿Cómo te va con ella?” Había una mancha sobre está. Era negra y densa, la traté de sacar.

“Yo” Pude sentir el escarlata posarse sobre mis mejillas “Bien, supongo” Esta vez fue por pensar en él. Lindo y descuidado, dulce y valiente. Me gustaba. El corazón me palpitó mientras me trataba de distraer con la mancha.

“Te gusta” Itaya tomó mi rostro entre sus manos “¡Estas completamente rojo!” Los demás en la cafetería nos miraron; quise morir en ese lugar “La amas” Y llevarme a Itaya conmigo al más allá por estúpido “Quiero que me hagas el padrino de tu boda” Idiotas los dos.

“No lo molestes” Con un manotazo el más alto nos separó “¿Pero es verdad?” El labio me tiritó antes de responder. Era un mar de emociones y confusión. Necesitaba un salvavidas con tanto desconcierto.

“Se podría decir que me gusta” Mis dos amigos se miraron expectantes y alegres, chocando las manos.

“Hombre, por fin” Victorearon “Hemos estado esperando años para que te consigas una novia” Me rasqué el mentón, evitando mirarlos. Con los gritos de fondo lejos y las risas de los universitarios irreales. El aroma fue insoportable, saboreé la tensión.

“Bueno” Tragué con dificultad para que se armará un nudo sobre mi garganta “No es la chica la que me gusta” Los nervios descendieron como gotas hacia mi cuello. Ambos se miraron atónitos, sin saber que decir.

“Entonces” Ueki me miró, el tiempo fue largo y la atmósfera incomoda “¿Te gusta la profesora alfa? Pero tiene como cincuenta años” Me golpeé el rostro cuestionando mi elección de amistades. Eran malas y baratas. Aquello decía mucho de mí. Bien, Uenoyama, que manera de triunfar en la vida.

“No” Mis dientes chirriaron entre ellos de la mera frustración. Ahí estaba, armándome de valor para abrirme acerca de mi primer amor “Es Mafuyu” Mientras ellos se lo tomaban como una broma. Volvieron a intercambiar una torpe mirada antes de que el rostro del rubio se iluminará.

“¡El omega!” Las miradas regresaron hacia nosotros otra vez, él tenía malos hábitos.

“No le digas así” Yo también “Él tiene nombre” Pero los trataba de corregir. Cambiaría por él. La nieve afuera de la universidad se rio “¿No es el chico que esta allá en la fila?” Y como si mis ojos fuesen el otro polo de su imán, lo busqué.

El tiempo y la vida se me paralizaron al verlo comprando en la cafetería. Él vestía una gran polera, se deslizaba sobre su hombro y parecía incomoda, su mente se encontraba un tanto perdida, sus reacciones eran tímidas y lindas. Suspiré, aceptando que aquellos latidos no eran taquicardia, y el sudor no era por la calidez de la nieve. Suspiré por él. Mafuyu se retiró un mechón de su frente al enredarse entre sus pestañas; el gesto fue lindo. Él no era más que un omega sin encanto y yo un tonto completamente hechizado.

“Te gusta mucho” Mis dos amigos estaban conteniendo una carcajada. Ni siquiera quise saber la clase de expresión que estaba haciendo “Deberías disimular mejor, te estas delatando solo, va a pensar que le quieres proponer matrimonio a este paso” Antes de molestarme en responder miré que lo que Mafuyu había comprado era un miserable vaso de café.

“Dijo que cuidaría su salud mejor” Me levanté indignado de la mesa.

“No eres su marido aún para andarle reclamando” El tono fue sarcástico y la vergüenza evidente. Ni siquiera era un gran café.

“¿Cómo se supone que se recuperé si ni siquiera se alimenta bien?” Escuchando las risas de mis mejores amigos a la distancia y un _buena suerte_ entrelazado, me acerqué, dispuesto a regañarlo bajo el nombre de lo que pretendía ser amor, sin embargo…

“Uenoyama” Cuando me sonrió olvide hasta mi nombre “No sabía que tenías clases a estas horas” Las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta para dejar salir un lento y fatigoso silencio “¿Son tus amigos?” Ni siquiera quise mirar hacia atrás.

“Algo así” Me acaricié el entrecejo ignorando las burlas de esos dos “¿Qué es eso?” Fue lo que le pregunté apuntándole al vaso, nos movimos para no estorbar en la fila del comedor. Había ruido y música, él se acercó. Su aroma era intoxicante.

“Mi almuerzo” Musito “Es un poco más caro, pero el café de máquinas sale con hormigas” Sus ojos fueron ingenuos y dulces; ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de enfadarme con él. Aquello era trampa; una vil y maldadosa.

“¿No estuviste enfermo hasta hace poco?” Aquella fue la risa de la nieve junto a sus brazos de hielo sobre aquellos delicados hombros. La deteste.

“Sí, pero con el pago de la matrícula del conservatorio me quedé sin dinero” La culpa se anidó sobre mi estómago, me mordí el labio, evitando mirarlo “Así que empecé a ahorrar” Siendo embrujado para vislumbrarlo otra vez “Además no sé cocinar” Era débil y torpe. Me tropecé otra vez para que mi amor se volviera a caer. Se rompió. No era novedad.

“¿Cómo sobreviviste tantos años?” Fue lo que suspiré, cuando sus labios se abrieron, de manera seductora e incondicional. Supe que no quería escucharlo.

“Yuki era el talentoso en la cocina” Baje los hombros, riendo. Por supuesto que él era perfecto en todo lo que hacía, era un alfa; uno dominante y amoroso, uno que lo marcó. Yo era un beta virgen y miserable. ¿Cómo siquiera podría competir?

“Entonces” No por eso me rendiría “Iré a cocinar para ti” Tonto y terco. Ciego y desquiciado; de esa manera era el amor.

“Gracias” Con una resplandeciente sonrisa me conquistó. Con un latir, lo escuché, lo sentí y lo viví. No supe nada más que él. Mafuyu era destructivo y doloroso, yo un masoquista por siquiera tratar, no podía, estaba hundido en él.

Ignorando los gestos y los chiflidos de mis amigos salimos del campus de la universidad hacia su departamento. El bus estaba lleno y pude distinguir a varios alfas al asecho, abriéndonos pasó hacia un rincón vacío, lo encerré en él. Yo era más bajo y delgado que los alfas, aún así, más fuerte que él. Quería que se sintiera seguro y dejará de llorar. Lo miré, nervioso debajo de mi agarre, con los ojos puestos en la ventana, y los rayos del invierno besándolo, lo miré saboreando la decepción y la envidia. Quería ser quien ahora creará un mundo hermoso para él; con unas manos inexpertas y temblorosas, quería ser la razón de ese enlace. Era egoísta y narcisista. La marca estaba expuesta en aquella delgada camiseta. Me molestó. El bus frenó de manera repentina.

“Perdón” Cuando me traté de apartar “Yo no” Su rostro se encontraba rojo y su mirada baja. Muy lindo.

“No importa, no me dolió” Él se lo trató de cubrir mientras a mí me fue imposible de olvidar. Saboreé la posibilidad, de manera ingenua y amarga. Sonreí antes de bajarnos, esperando que estos desastrosos sentimientos tuviesen alguna posibilidad. Solo una.

Mismos cuadros, mismas camisas sobre la cama, un nido otra vez, mismo rostro con sonrisa arrogante. Chasqueé la lengua ante la presencia de un alfa quien ya ni siquiera se encontraba ahí. Era fastidioso y doloroso; aún lo podía oler, en sus ropas, con su perfume, en el cuerpo del omega. Yuki no se había ido, sus manos se encontraban constantemente sobre el cuello de Mafuyu; sobre esa maldita marca; repasándola con los dientes. Roja y fea. Nos arruinó.

Nunca comenzamos.

“Lamento el desastre, no tuve tiempo de ordenar” Me dirigí hacia el refrigerador; estaba vacío, tan triste y abandonado que lo escuché sollozar “Ni de comprar cosas” El rio, como si fuese un niño regañado; sabiendo que se había equivocado, tratando de esconder un inminente desastre.

“Déjame adivinar” No disimulé la ironía en mi voz “Yuki compraba la comida” Lo herí con aquel comentario; lo supe en su rostro y por como sus brazos lo acunaron.

“Supongo que soy inútil sin él” Sus palabras fueron sinceras “Es curioso, se supone que los omegas son buenos en las tareas domésticas” No supe si la causante fue aquella honestidad o esa despechada expresión “Pero nunca he sido bueno siendo omega” No obstante, una apesadumbra punzada se instaló en medio de mi corazón.

“Eso está bien” Lo traté de animar “Eres bueno en muchas otras cosas” Superficial y vacío, igual que mis amigos. Porque no conocía nada de él.

“Supongo que lo está” No funciono. Tampoco para mí.

Tomé las pocas verduras que quedaban en el refrigerador para picarlas en delgadas piezas, utilicé el poco aceite aún dentro de la botella para verterlo en la sartén junto a las verduras y saltearlas; era un almuerzo pobre e improvisado. Sus ojos me miraron asombrados y expectantes. La atmósfera fue ligera y agradable, su compañía dulce, y mis sentimientos, me habían asfixiado ocupando todo el espacio entre mi mente y mi corazón. Me estaba ahogando entre ellos, con el suave vapor del sartén y de su olor. La altanera sonrisa de Yuki en el cuadro me fastidió. Él era un alfa perfecto; yo el beta de la comida quemada. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

“Ya está” ¿Qué más podía hacer si ya no podía frenar que él me gustara?

“Se ve increíble” Su estómago rugió; sonreí aliviado, llevando dos tenedores hacia la mesa junto con la sartén “Gracias” La sonrisa con aquel primer bocado me hizo suspirar. Tonto e ilusionado, no obstante, ya no había marcha atrás.

“Lamento que sea tan poco” El castaño me miró, un tanto molesto.

“Es más que mi vaso de café” Ensartando un champiñón y un pimentón para acércamelos a la boca “De seguro tú tampoco has comido” Entre la vergüenza y el calor me lo tragué. Estaban dulces, tan solo se derritieron igual que el ambiente entre nosotros dos. La noche se estaba calentando.

Mientras la sartén era vaciada las palabras fluyeron entre nosotros dos; Mafuyu se relajó en la silla a mi lado; entre risas y anécdotas, sus hombros estaban rozando los míos, sus piernas estaban cerca, y no lo pude dejar de mirar. Siempre inexpresivo y melancólico; ahora parecía animado, tan vivo. Oh, pero quise más. Los minuteros en el reloj se esfumaron.

“Creo que la chica de nuestro grupo nos dejó” Fueron las palabras que me entregó una vez el salteado fue terminado “Escuché que le pidió al profesor meterse en el mismo grupo que su novio” Ni nombre ni rostro ni personalidad. Ya ni siquiera la recordaba.

“Supongo que es más feliz allí” Pero lo recordaba todo de él; aquel lunar sobre el hombro, aquel mechón de cabello más largo y el diente ligeramente afilado. Todo de Mafuyu. Mi mente me suplicó que me detuviera.

“Es curioso” Él jugueteó con un vegetal quemado y el tenedor “Yo” Con una triste sonrisa y una amarga mueca “Pensé que estarías más triste con la noticia”

“¿Por qué me importaría?”

“¿Qué no te gustaba?” Su rostro enrojeció al darse cuenta de sus palabras “Bueno yo” Él evito mirarme, reí, completamente atontado por él “No te burles” La carcajada se hizo mayor al igual que su vergüenza.

“Lo siento, pero es que no entiendo” Me sostuve el pecho, con un goce que no volvería a vivir “¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?” Con una obvia cara de molestia e indignación él continuó.

“El primer día que los vi, tú parecías bastante interesado en ella” Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho “Era evidente su coqueteo”

“¿Estabas celoso acaso?” Aquella bonita expresión.

“No” No me la esperé “Solo estaba incómodo por tener que ser la tercera rueda todo el semestre” Ni siquiera él se lo tragó. Aquella mentira blanca me hizo realmente feliz. De manera primeriza y bruta. Él podía escuchar lo rápidos que eran los latidos de mi corazón, y a mí ya no me parecía importar. Era feliz con él. La nieve azotó su ventana y apretó su cuello un poco más.

Antes de que pudiese responder, la puerta fue golpeada; el castaño me miro extrañado al no estar esperando a nadie. Me levanté de la mesa, con una valentía de papel y una personalidad de imitación. Cuando la abrí una mueca de asco fue lo que tracé. Un alfa, sudoroso, sin camisa, con una mueca petulante y una sonrisa tan tonta que mis neuronas perecieron en aquel mismo instante, se acomodó sobre el marco de la puerta, sobre mi hombro.

“Amigo” El agarrón fue grande y fuerte, casi pude ver sus feromonas; podridas “Tengo a una chica muy linda al lado pero se me acabaron los condones” Repugnantes, el estómago me dio vueltas, el olor era pesado “¿Me prestas?”

“No tenemos” Fue lo que le gruñí antes de cerrar la puerta “Mafuyu tienes unos vecinos muy raros” La vida se me fue, se me fue el corazón, cuando lo vi arrodillado en el suelo, con los ojos rojos, con un puño desesperado sobre el pecho, estaba temblando, pálido, no parecía poder respirar. Corrí hacia él “¿Mafuyu?”

“Es muy tarde” Su rostro se había pintado de escarlata, le había empezado a caer sudor; le empapó el cuerpo “Vete” La fuerza fue perdida en aquel agarre, parecía hiperventilado, su cuerpo perdió el nervio, caliente y mojado. Tiritó. Cuando sus ojos me miraron otra vez.

“¿Mafuyu?” Lo supe; en esa mirada lujuriosa y seductora, hambrienta “Maldición” Aquellas feromonas le habían inducido el celo.

Su cuerpo se sintió caliente al tacto; su piel suave y brillante, cubierta por una delgada capa de sudor, su mirada ida, su boca estaba abierta, jadeante, pude saborear su respiración y percibir un dulce aroma. Sus manos me apretaron con desesperación de los brazos, clavando sus uñas sobre mí, se acercó.

“Necesito de un alfa” El peso del mundo me sobrepaso en aquellas palabras. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y llorosos; le era difícil el respirar. Adolorido y agonizante; cayó al suelo, sin dejarme ir “Uenoyama” Traté de huir, de levantarme.

“Iré a conseguir ayuda” Sin embargo, él me abrazó, restregándose en contra de mi pecho, esperando encontrar feromonas y dominancias para saborear la decepción. No era un alfa, aquello me destrozó; su nariz se acomodó sobre mi cuello buscando a Yuki, lo aparté para que esa mirada; brillosa y manipuladora, seductora, lujuriosa, me llamará.

“Uenoyama” Sus piernas se enredaron sobre mi cintura “Te necesito a ti” Antes de que un beso me fuese robado. Completamente atónito lo saboreé. Dulce, exquisito, adictivo y destructivo. El calor en la habitación subió, ni siquiera pude distinguir el sonido de mi corazón; estaba ardiendo con aquel omega. Electricidad en todo mi cuerpo y deseo.

Sus labios se deslizaron entre los míos, sus manos agarraron mis cabellos, con desesperación, fue eléctrico y escalofriante, me ahogué en su aroma y en su sabor. Delicioso; era cálido, era todo lo que soñé, no obstante, cuando me aparté y lo miré, supe que no era él. Unos ojos vacíos me miraron de regreso. Y quise llorar y salir de la habitación. Mafuyu me gustaba, pero no lo quería así. Era mi culpa por no haber nacido alfa. Cuando él me trató de besar lo aparté, de manera brusca y sin tacto.

“No haremos esto” Mi voz fue firme, aún me encontraba en el suelo, con el omega sobre el regazo, me trató de volver a besar para ser rechazado otra vez, hubo algo en sus ojos “No quiero” Estos se empezaron a aguar; dejando que la tristeza escapara.

“No me quieres porque soy un omega marcado” Aún era él, el castaño me entregó una expresión rota y despechada mientras se tocaba la marca, se trató de levantar, no obstante, su pantalón se encontraba completamente mojado a causa del celo. En el suelo; humillado y herido, me rompió otra vez el corazón. Con la mano sobre la marca, y la consciencia batallando dentro del celo.

“No es eso” Lo traté de acercar para ser rechazado “Mafuyu”

“Lo entiendo” Sus piernas temblaron cuando se trató de apartar, doloroso y caliente “Nadie quiere a un omega usado” Lo sostuve de los hombros, en pánico, aterrado. Lo sostuve del rostro para que me mirará, sin embargo, aquel rostro impotente y descorazonado no se fue.

“No es eso” Se lo repetí, pude ver su pecho a través de aquella húmeda polera. Estaba ardiendo y parecía lastimado; gemidos entrecortados escapaban de su garganta “Me gustas” El rojo subió de intensidad “Pero no quiero hacer esto contigo solo porque estas en celo” Sus labios se mordieron de manera frustrada.

“Pero” Todo él trepido “Esto es doloroso” Sus manos se convirtieron en un puño con mi camisa “Duele mucho” Sollozó “Tú también” Con esas palabras me percaté de mi erección. Quise morir otra vez de la vergüenza.

“Maldición” Completamente rendido me dejé llevar por el celo como un animal. Era un beta e inmune, no obstante, esos encantos me tenían mal.

Bajé el cierre del pantalón del omega para sacar su miembro; estaba goteando y caliente, hinchado y doloroso, lo empecé a masturbar, carente de experiencia, con la sangre derritiendo cada una de mis venas en la lujuria. Él cayó sobre mi hombro, el ardor de su cuerpo se hizo más potente al igual que un embriagador aroma. Me sobresalté al sentir como su mano se colaba a través de mi ropa interior para empezarme a masturbar; desde la punta hacia la base, suspiré.

Cerré los ojos, dejando que sus gemidos fueran lo único que se escuchara y el vaivén de su mano lo que sintiera. Era caliente, joder, era muy caliente la sensación. Un cosquilleó dominó cada uno de mis músculos, era yo quien se encontraba temblando mientras lo sostenía a él, los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, mi erección creció, su aliento golpeó mi nuca. Perdí la razón mientras él me enredaba entre sus piernas. Era doloroso, tortuoso y lento, aceleré mis movimientos con mi mano, él ya ni siquiera se podía sostener. Mafuyu contuvo un gemido en contra de mi hombro con una expresión completamente seductora; sus cabellos eran un desastre en su frente, de sus labios escapó un hilo de saliva, mojado y hambriento, sus ojos eran una chispa oscura de seducción, su piel de terciopelo se deslizó bajo esa transparente camisa; sus pezones estaban erectos. Una presión se volvió insoportable al ser masturbado por su mano. Pronto él dejó escapar un gemido de excitación antes correrse en mi palma. También terminé en la suya; el líquido era espeso, él no se calmó.

“Es doloroso” Musito completamente agotado sobre mi hombro, con el cuerpo aún caliente, y aquella expresión medio ida “Uenoyama” Con una mueca que no fui capaz de olvidar “Realmente duele” Él tan solo se desvaneció y la realidad me golpeó con la carcajada de la nieve; desquiciada y sarcástica.

Su respiración se volvió lenta, su cuerpo afiebrado. Reaccioné. Llamando a la única persona que me podría ayudar. Con arrepentimiento dentro del pecho; con amargura, emoción, celos, envidia, ansias, desilusión, con un caos de confusión. Nos limpié, no obstante, Mafuyu seguía en celo, y se seguía lubricando a causa de los deseos de apareamiento. Lo recosté en la cama. Sintiendo impotencia y frustración. Sus quejidos entre sueños, entre inconciencia y ambiciones. No me soltó, no me dejó alejarme de la cama, su frente volvió a empaparse en el calor. Debí haber sido un alfa. Le retiré el cabello del rostro, descorazonado y arrepentido. Si fuese un alfa lo podría satisfacer a él. Pero era un beta y acababa de dar mi primer beso; uno machado por las feromonas de alguien más.

Encerré mi rostro entre mis manos, dejando que un grito de frustración escapará, fuerte, haciendo eco por las paredes y las burlas de la nieve. Sintiendo un indescriptible dolor en el pecho, mi amor se cayó y ya no lo pude levantar más, se llenó de espinas, empezó a sangrar y a llorar.

“Perdón” Ni siquiera supe cuando Ugetsu entró “No sé qué hacer”

“Ay, Uenoyama” No me aparté del lado de Mafuyu ante la presencia del omega “Estas” Su rostro fue aflicción, sus manos apretaron una maleta que traía “Son cosas que pasan, no las podemos controlar” Fue una respuesta superficial y vacía.

“Lo sé” Lo odie.

Ugetsu examinó el cuerpo de Mafuyu con cuidado y delicadeza, le tomó la temperatura y le entregó medicamento antes de pedirme que saliéramos hacia el comedor. Su rostro fue serio, fue agridulce aquella sensación.

“¿Dices que esto ocurrió justo después de que llegará un alfa?” Me limite a asentir, en silencio.

“El tipo apestaba a sexo y feromonas” Las facciones de mi amigo se suavizaron, se acomodó a mi lado. No quise aquel consuelo ni lastima.

“Lo más probable es que haya sido celo inducido” No lo miré, hubo ardor y un nudo dentro de mi pecho “La medicina que Mafuyu toma es la que se le prescribe a los omegas en su primer ciclo, su efecto es débil, por eso entró en celo cuando percibió feromonas” Hubo culpa y traición “Supongo que Mafuyu siempre tuvo a un alfa con quien pasar su celo, por eso nunca fueron un problema esos inhibidores de niños” Aquella fue una puñalada lenta y dolorosa; oxídada y filosa “Le deje los inhibidores que yo tomo” El peso del mundo sobre mis hombros “No debería haber problemas” Pero los había. Mierda, los había.

“Yo” No era víctima pero lloré “Me aproveché de él” Arrepentido cuando el reloj ya se había detenido “Él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, era mi responsabilidad detenerlo” Y las heridas ya habían sido realizadas.

“No fue tu culpa” Palabras y mimos dedicados a un alfa. Era abuso y perjurio.

“¡No lo quería así!” Le grité, completamente alterado “Él me gusta, pero yo no quería forzarlo de esa manera” Me rompí, pude ver a mis piezas caerse y quebrarse en la alfombra del comedor “¿Y sí él me odia ahora?”

“No lo hará” No era su culpa, no obstante, cuando me trató de consolar lo golpeé.

“¡No hice que confiara en mí solo para comportarme como cualquier alfa!” Me tironeé del cabello, con una insoportable presión en el corazón; era doloroso amar. Aquella tarde lo entendí “Yo” Mi voz era un hilo en aquella habitación “Quería atesorarlo, quería hacerlo feliz” Y ahora que era imposible, no hacía más que lloriquear. Patético y gastado.

“Hey” La voz de Ugetsu fue firme y colérica “Ya basta de esa actitud de mierda” Sus cejas se habían arqueado mientras me miraba hacia abajo “Sí realmente lo quieres atesorar y te gusta tanto como me lo estas demostrando en estos momentos, deja de llorar y pórtate como un hombre” Gélido y real.

“Pero”

“Si te gusta tanto ¿Qué haces acá?” Me levanté del suelo sin que él cambiara su expresión “¿No crees que Mafuyu debe ser el más asustado en esta situación?, ¿No crees que él piensa que tú lo puedes odiar por verlo durante su celo? Ni siquiera recordará bien lo que pasó, ¿No estarías asustado en su lugar?” Fue lamentable y masoquista. La cabeza me punzó al igual que los fragmentos de lo que fui. Él miró atento en aquella fotografía; burlona, con aires de superioridad. Caos y confusión.

“Lo estaría” Musite. El de cabello negro bufó, dándome la espalda.

“Sí realmente te decides a hacerlo feliz, deja de actuar como un cobarde y ve a hacerle compañía a su habitación” Ni siquiera me pude mover, mis piernas solo se detuvieron “Pero si vas a actuar vacilante y te sientes dudoso mejor solo vete de acá, será menos dañino para él” La nieve carcajeó otra vez “Si no crees estar a la altura de un alfa mejor renuncia a Mafuyu”

Saboreando la destructividad del amor, del narcisismo, sintiendo un amargo frío en aquel apartamento atormentado por los ecos de un alfa superior, crucé hacia su habitación, sabiendo que no estaba listo ni era la mejor opción. Pero era demasiado egoísta para renunciar a él.

“Perdón” Fue vacío y superficial “Lo siento, pero me gustas” De todas maneras ya no deje su lado jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, casi en todos los universos omegaverse el omega pierde el control en el celo, y obviamente si Uenoyama es beta y no percibe feromonas se siente mal por haber dejado que algo pasara, pero eso no quita que Mafuyu sea la persona que le guste, y verlo así fue dificil, para todos.  
Eso quería aclarar, sobre lo que pasa con la marca, porque eso tambien depende del omegaverse, estará explicitado en un par de capítulos.  
Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Capítulo 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis lectores gatunos!  
Bueno primero quiero desearles que pasen unas muy bonitas fiestas, muchas gracias por darme su apoyo a lo largo del año.  
Segundo; su autora es estúpida, porque se le había olvidado que no había subido ni revisado este capítulo, así que perdón por la tardanza, una tardanza eterna, espero que les guste, esta hecho con amor.  
Lo narra nuestro Uenoyama.

Aquella noche no me pude mover de su lado; con mis dedos entrelazados a los suyos, con mis ojos sobre una respiración endeble y una piel pálida. Aquella habitación estaba repleta de él; de aroma tentador y embriagador, de aliento suplicante y alaridos dulces. El sudor sobre su frente, su cuerpo tembloroso, sus húmedos labios y la sensación de tenerlo entre mis manos. Una amarga impresión de culpa fue lo que me golpeó como estática; por aprovecharme y abusar, un triste sentimiento de impotencia fue lo que me arremetió al no ser un alfa. No pude dejar de mirar las fotografías de su destinado; de sonrisa cruel y fría, de intenciones avaras y una marca escarlata. Mierda, aquella marca ya no me dejaba vivir ni existir. Me había convertido en codicia y envidia, cuando ni siquiera tenía rival. No pude dormir aquella noche de invierno. Fue una noche cualquiera.

Con mi palma removí su flequillo; lento y electrizante. Me mantuve arrodillado en el piso, deseando que esos ojos me miraran y esa clase de sonrisa despreocupada me fuese regalada, deseando escuchar sus consuelos bonitos y baratos, sus palabras inteligentes; mentiras con las cuales me sentiría mejor. Solo que ya no lo haría. Porque él me gustaba, y ahora que era consciente de esos sentimientos. Me miré las manos, sosteniendo mi corazón; estaba roto y goteaba azul, se había desbordado en ese amor no correspondido, las gotas habían manchado el piso y se habían impregnado entre mis palmas. Suspiré en aquel mortificante ardor ¿La culpa?

Era de él.

“¿Uenoyama?” Mi nombre fue chispas y letargo en esa habitación “Yo” Él se inclinó sobre la cama, con una mueca de dolor y una mirada confundida; desorientada “¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” Esos ojos se dirigieron hacia nuestras manos. Tensión y estática.

“Estábamos comiendo cuando tu vecino te indujó el celo” Su rostro se deformó al escuchar aquella verdad “Tuviste las feromonas de un alfa demasiado cerca” No existieron palabras para describir la cruel mirada que Mafuyu me devolvió. Escuché las gotas.

“Ya veo” Aquel rostro; pálido e inexpresivo, en un segundo “Yo” Enrojeció “Yo lo recuerdo” Su mano fue llevada hacia sus labios; separándose de las mías, había escarlata sobre sus mejillas y nervios y torpeza en su mirada “Te involucre en todo esto” Ambas palmas escondieron su rostro. El gesto fue lindo y me hizo suspirar. Era tonto por culpa de él.

“No te preocupes” Quizás siempre lo había sido “De hecho” Me senté sobre la cama, el colchón crujió, tomé sus manos para que esos ojos “Te debo una disculpa” Aquellos que significaban _todo_ y _nada _“Perdón” Aquellos por los que yo era un desastre, un perdedor y un obsesivo. Me miraran. El corazón y la vida me palpitaron entre esas pestañas. Eran largas y bonitas.

“¿Por qué?” Fue ingenuo y lindo.

“Era mi responsabilidad mantener la compostura en esa situación, tú no estabas en tus cinco sentidos” La vergüenza y la culpa fueron una extraña mezcla entre mi estómago y un nudo en mi garganta “Somos amigos y prometí cuidarte” Pero solo era problemas y mentiras. No era diferente a él. A esa marca.

“Uenoyama”

“Debió ser desagradable dejar que otro hombre te tocará cuando tú ya tenías a alguien especial” Sus dedos acariciaron la parte posterior de su cuello, sus hombros se encogieron en la cama; él se vio pequeño y lejano. Me pesó el alma en aquella distancia “Solo quiero que sepas que lo siento” Sus palmas se aferraron sobre mi muñeca.

“No” Hubo un ambiente extraño entre nosotros dos; eléctrico “Yo fui quien te llamó a ti” Su rostro se encontraba teñido por un potente escarlata, sus movimientos eran temblorosos y esos ojos.

“¿No es eso normal?” Me dieron unas crueles y hermosas esperanzas “¿No debes usar lo que tienes más cerca?” Las conservé.

“Un omega no llama a cualquiera durante su celo” La vergüenza y la incomodidad creció entre nosotros dos “Y de todas las personas que pude llamar, yo te llamé a ti” El aire se tornó pesado, pude escuchar un potente palpitar resonando entre mi nuca y mi columna vertebral, nuestros rostros estaban cerca, su aroma era intoxicante y adictivo. Mire sus labios mordiendo los míos. Una sonrisa de estúpido fue trazada sobre mi boca.

“Ya veo” Ni siquiera la pude disimular. Estaba feliz. Ridículamente feliz.

“Me siento seguro a tu lado” Sus manos dejaron su marca para acomodarse entre las mías; tan solo se deslizaron “Supongo que por eso te llamé” Excusas baratas y de oferta; estaban en un canasto de liquidación “Yo” Pero se las compraría. El corazón me latió a una velocidad fuera del reloj.

“Mafuyu” El nombrado levantó el rostro con una repentina timidez, la sangre me hirvió en esa cercanía “Yo” Mi garganta y mi cabeza se desconectaron “Quiero cuidar de ti” Dejando que de mi boca solo salieran incoherencias. El día era frío, había nieve en la ventana. Hacia calor cerca de él.

“¿Cuidar de mí?” El calor se contagió a mi rostro. Lo hizo el verano.

“Si, bueno, creo que debe ser solitario vivir en un departamento así de grande” Pude saborear su respiración en esa cercanía, pude sentir su nariz sobre la mía; cosquilleó “Y más cuando estas en celo” Mis palabras eran cojas y tartamudas “Quizás podrías quedarte un par de días en mi casa” Cojo y tartamudo era mi amor.

“¿Qué hay de tu amigo alfa?” El rostro del rubio destrozó una tragedia antes de que Romeo llamase a Julieta “Akihiko, el baterista” Él pareció feliz y satisfecho por recordar aquel nombre. Yo no.

“Lo puedo sacar de mi casa a la fuerza” Gruñí para mí mismo “Él se puede quedar con Haru, ¿Lo recuerdas? Es quien toca el bajo”

“El del cabello bonito” No supe en que momento nuestras manos se habían entrelazado sobre las sabanas.

“Sí” Ni en qué momento una torpe y nerviosa sonrisa fue compartida “Él” No lo supe, pero no lo quise soltar. En un latir impulsivo y un corazón debajo de las tablas. Pero la nieve era terca y se negaba a derretirse bajo el primer día de verano.

“No creo estar listo para dejar este lugar” La sonrisa de aquel alfa fue cruel mientras unos brazos que ya no estaban se aferraban a un omega roto y vació “Perdón” Con las cuerdas tensas sobre su pecho. Con un dolor tan grande que pensé que él podría morir. Morir entre mis brazos.

“Entonces yo puedo venir” Y era impulsivo e ingenuo mantener esperanzas con él “Mafuyu no me he querido involucrar en tu relación con él porque siento que no me corresponde, que no tengo el derecho” Cuando estaba destinada a fracasar “No quería entrometerme” A estrellarse contra aquel muro entre nosotros dos; de altura y distancia abismal “Pero esto debe parar” Un simple beta, común y corriente, no era nada especial.

“¿Qué se supone que debe parar?” Un omega sin gracia, con una desvergonzada marca entre un cabello descuidado y un suéter viejo.

“Te estás haciendo daño con esa relación” Su ceño se tensó “Eso ya no es sano, te estas torturando con él” La atención fue dirigida a esa guitarra para que sus manos se excusaran en aquella marca.

“No lo entiendes” Lo silencié.

“No me importa si no lo entiendo, no me quiero quedar a ver cómo te destruyes” Con emociones convertidas en caos, con el alma pendiendo de una cuerda rota “No soportaría verte de esa manera, no creo que mi corazón lo resista” Con un sonido fracturado y una vibración desafinada.

“Uenoyama” Ya no afinaría. Antes de perder la mente por culpa de él, Mafuyu tosió, su frente aún se encontraba empapada y sus mejillas rojas.

“Vístete, nos vamos al doctor” Fue lo que le ordené antes de salir de la habitación.

Las fotografías del rubio se encontraban por todo ese apartamento; su aroma, su presencia, sentí un escalofrió mientras lo esperaba en el sillón. Fui víctima de una rabia infantil que ya se había vuelto cotidiana y común. Patético. Aquellos sentimientos eran confusos, quería correr de ellos e ignorarlos; pero sus manos eran largas y su abrazo sofocante. Quería regresar a aquellos días donde pretendía que él me desagradaba y no era consciente de su cercanía, no obstante. Miré mi corazón entre mis manos; se me había caído tantas veces que era más vendas y cicatrices que pasión, sus latidos eran rápidos y las emociones que goteaba una densa masa de confusión. No tenía sentido y era fea, sin embargo, esa fea confusión sin sentido le pertenecía a él.

“Maldición” Gruñí arrojando mi nuca hacia atrás en el sofá. Me cubrí el rostro con el antebrazo; rojo y acalorado “Mafuyu me gusta en realidad” Sabiendo que estaba jodido en aquel amor. Hasta los huesos y otra vida.

“Ya estoy listo” Con esas palabras dejamos su hogar.

Tomamos un taxi hacia el hospital más cercano, la fila era corta, lo atendieron de inmediato. El doctor era viejo y parecía experimentado; de pronunciadas arrugas y cabeza con canas. Luego de explicarle entre balbuceos y vergüenza la situación de anoche, él procedió a examinar a Mafuyu, el omega en ningún instante soltó mi mano. El miedo y la soledad eran tangibles en aquel cuerpo; tan pequeño y frágil. Delicado. Era descorazonada la imagen. Fue un momento eterno en donde sentí que lo podía proteger. Fue solo un instante en donde sentí que él me quería a su lado también.

“No se preocupen” Fueron las calmadas palabras de aquel beta antes de reacomodarse detrás de un gran escritorio de madera “Son solo síntomas residuales, en un par de días él estará bien” El castaño me sonrió, fue estático.

“Muchas gracias” Musito el más bajo antes de levantarse. La consulta era grande, tenía libros y diplomas, había una gran ventana con vista hacia el invierno. La nieve lo asfixió.

“Solo necesito que vayan a buscar las vitaminas con la enfermera y se podran ir” Antes de que yo me pudiese levantar “Pero joven Uenoyama, a usted necesito darle un par de indicaciones” Mafuyu me miró, sin querer soltar mi mano, con un susurro que no significo _nada_ lo tranquilice, él me soltó, saliendo de la habitación. Mis piernas se removieron nerviosas sobre la silla, era incomoda y de tela.

“No entiendo muy bien que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí” Fue el balbuceó que liberé, tenso bajo su mirada.

“No quise preguntarle esto de manera directa, pero el alfa de ese chico” Suspiré, con el peso del mundo entre las manos, y las manos demasiado cansadas y heridas para cargarlo “Ya no se encuentra vivo ¿No es así?” Siempre regresábamos a él. Era un ciclo eterno; doloroso y amargo. Pero era un beta nada más.

“Sí” Evite esa mirada, humillado y adolorido “Creo que fue cuando comenzó el semestre que Yuki falleció” Porque él le pertenecía a alguien más. Ni siquiera era rival. Rival de alguien que no estaba pero cuya marca era eterna. Triste y amargo.

“Si, me parecía extraño que él emitiese esa clase de dulzor y tuviera esos síntomas con una marca” Roja y sangrienta, profunda y posesiva. Era una maldición.

“Sí” Me acaricié el cuello, el viento golpeó la ventana de la consulta.

“Pero de todas formas, es un alivió” El doctor se retiró los lentes para acariciarse el entrecejo “He visto muchos casos de omegas que mueren solos al estar atados a esa marca, pero si él te tiene a ti como pareja eso me dice que ha sido capaz de avanzar” La tristeza se convirtió en vergüenza y pena. La vergüenza y pena en ilusión. Un potente sonrojo hizo reír al doctor.

“Eso no es posible si tiene esa cosa en el cuello” Gruñí a la defensiva; desconfiado y orgulloso. Mis manos se removieron ansiosas en los bordes de la silla; estaban sudadas. Estaban eléctricas.

“Claro que lo es” El beta pareció molesto con mi altanería “Lo que hace una unión entre alfas y omegas no es más que una reacción química” Él suspiró ante mi rostro de confusión y mi mirada perdida “Lo único que hace esa marca es gatillar todos los circuitos de recompensa del cerebro y la amígdala” Tonto y torpe “De esa manera se genera una especie de sopa con endorfinas, dopamina, serotonina y oxitocina, cuando ambos se miran. Eso es lo que les da la ilusión de enamoramiento eterno y aumenta las probabilidades de embarazo” Ingenuo y egoísta.

“Suena frívolo cuando lo dice de esa manera” Reí, ¿Desde cuando yo era un romántico empedernido? Reí y sentí asco del desastre en que me había convertido. Un perdedor desastroso y obsesivo.

“Es lo mismo que estar enamorado, no es más que una reacción en donde se activan los núcleos de recompensa y eso tiene el mismo efecto que una droga; adicción y abstinencia” No supe que clase de expresión le devolví, sin embargo, esta le causo gracia, él carcajeó otra vez “No quiero desvalorizar tu relación” No lo corregí “De todas formas, la química se escucha demasiado simple para explicar algo tan complejo como lo es el amor” No me lo corregiría jamás.

“Un poco” El médico suspiró.

“Solo no te atormentes con la marca, no te sientas inseguro por ser un beta, porque si él esta en una relación contigo” La realidad no tenía perdón ni olvido “Es porque todo ese efecto químico que se generó en la marca esta pasando entre ustedes dos” La curiosidad fue filosa y cruel en esas palabras.

“¿Usted asume que soy su pareja porque lo acompañe?” Por primera vez aquel hombre pareció sorprendido y descompuesto.

“¿No lo eres?” Me mantuve en silenció. Lo haría mil veces más “Por cómo se miraban me pareció obvio” Mi corazón se había caído al suelo con aquellas emociones; las lloró y me pidió que lo acunase, y era peligro y tonto el escucharlo “No te subestimes” Pero lo hice.

“Lo cuidaré bien” Fue la torpe respuesta que le entregué.

“Pero no te confíes por ser un beta, Uenoyama, aún se pueden embarazar sino se cuidan” Aquellas palabras fueron como una bofetada de vergüenza, abrí la boca dejando que él aire escapará, mi rostro estaba ardiendo al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo “Es incomodo, pero usa preservativos” La estruendosa risa de Akihiko resonó como eco en mi mente. Virgen y penoso.

“Sí” Balbuceé saliendo de la habitación.

“Estas bastante rojo” Sin previo aviso su mano se colocó sobre mi frente; la estática y el calor fueron insoportables “¿Pasó algo?” A pesar de las ansias llevé mi palma sobre su agarré, queriendo un poco más “¿Uenoyama?” Mucho más de él. Abrí los ojos, siendo víctima de la estática y la tensión. La saboreé.

“Él solo me dijo que debía cuidarte bien” Mis mentiras eran evidentes; tenían unas grandes grietas, tartamudeaban y eran trémulas.

“Entonces” De todas formas él se las tragó “Cuídame bien” 

Ambos caminamos de regresó a su apartamento. La tarde estaba fría, habían sonidos de ciudad entre las calles, humo de vapor, y nieve. Nuestras manos se mantuvieron unidas, él no preguntó la razón y yo no quería ser quien le diera el porqué. Tragué, ansioso, su mano era suave y cálida, sus facciones bonitas y melancólicas. Mi atención se enfocó en nuestras huellas sobre la nieve. Era como si un manto de penuria siempre lo cubriese a él y aquello no me gustaba. Porque aunque yo era un beta bueno para nada, aunque él tuviese una marca, aunque su corazón fuese de alguien a quien perdió y no regresaría más; a pesar de eso quería ser yo quien arreglase aquel dolor. No entendía la razón, no obstante, verlo así me rompía el corazón, uno que tenía entre las manos, uno que en un descuido lo perdí. Se lo robo él. El viaje fue una eternidad en aquel silenció, cuando llegamos a su hogar dos figuras nos esperaban en el sillón.

“Mafuyu” El chico rubio del otro día sonrió de manera efusiva, el castaño retrocedió, aferrándose a mi mano. Miedo; lo pude oler en él.

“Hiiragi” Hubo un temblor en su voz, el otro hombre permaneció estático en el sillón.

“No nos mires así, vinimos porque estábamos preocupados” Las cejas del más bajo fueron arqueadas antes de dirigirse hacia mí “Veo que sigues aquí, ojalá hayas podido arreglar tu crisis existencial” Chasqueé la lengua, él era petulante y altanero. Desagradable.

“¿Cómo entraron?” Mis brazos fueron un refugio para él.

“Yuki siempre escondía una llave de repuesto debajo de la maceta” Cuando la nieve fue convocada “Yo” La tormenta se hizo presente en aquel apartamento. Esa expresión me rompió el alma, como si estas fuesen cuerdas enredadas; solo ejercieron presión.

“Yo” Él podría haber muerto entre mis brazos “Voy a hacerles algo de té” Mafuyu musito perdido e ido, caminando hacia la cocina.

“Tenías que mencionar a Yuki” Gruñó el más alto “Tú” Su mirada sobre la mía “¿Eres su novio o algo así?” Aquella pregunta me llevaba todo el día atormentando, ¿Atormentando? ¿Pero por qué? Sino era real. Nada real entre nosotros dos.

“No” No hubo disimulo ni perdón en aquel _no_ “Solo soy un amigo” El grito del hervidor se hizo presente entre las paredes de la habitación.

“Shizusumi, es un tema sensible no lo molestes” Rodeé los ojos, acomodándome al frente de ellos. El alfa tenía un brazo apoyado alrededor del beta. Recordé sus palabras en esa altanera y orgullosa sonrisa “Y a pesar de que no soy un omega nuestra relación anda bien” Fue lo que musito, como si leyese mi mente. Pero que transparente era el amor. Tan patético.

“Sí, lo entendí” Bramé, el castaño se incorporó en la habitación con dos delicadas tazas de té; eran blancas y tenían dibujos de lavanda. Mafuyu se sentó a mi lado, cerca, nuestras piernas se rozaron y mis manos por inercia y codicia quisieron tomar las suyas, me apreté la rodilla para no hacerlo.

“Entonces” La energía de Hiiragi parecía haber desaparecido en el vapor del té “¿Cómo has estado Mafuyu? No nos has contestado las llamadas últimamente” El nombrado trepido a mi lado, sus pies juguetearon sobre la alfombra, un flequillo demasiado largo lo escondió.

“Bien” No hizo gran trabajo ocultándolo “Mis clases no han sido muy pesadas”

“Entiendo” El beta hizo una expresión muda para pedirme que lo ayudase con aquella densa conversación.

“Él ha estado haciéndolo bien” Pude percibir la furia en la cara de Hiiragi ante mi nula ayuda “Mafuyu es más estudioso de lo que parece y ha aprendido rápido a tocar guitarra” Toda la habitación fue cubierta por expectación y otra clase de silencio. Los ojos de sus amigos fueron incertidumbre.

La cuerda se quebró.

“¿Guitarra?” Su mano buscó la mía, la tomó, me la apretó “Pero tú jamás tuviste interés en la música” Él estaba temblando “¿Estas tocando la guitarra de Yuki?” Hacia frío en aquella habitación “Tú nunca lo apoyaste en la música y ahora la estas tocando” El pánico estaba escrito en cada una de sus facciones, se quiso levantar, no obstante, las piernas le fallaron, quiso huir, lo escuché palpitar. Temblor, sudor, miedo a enloquecer y morir; fue desesperado. No pude mirar más.

“Mafuyu está tocando esa guitarra porque era algo importante para él” Le respondí adivinando la razón “Además es talentoso” Lo miré con seguridad “Mafuyu es la persona más perseverante que conozco” Mi mano acarició sus cabellos, sus mejillas; eléctrico y lento. Desastroso “Estoy seguro de que con un par de ensayos más él podrá tocar una canción entera” El pánico y el temor se esfumaron en esa estática compartida, el castaño me miró, incrédulo, una sonrisa tímida se dibujo en sus labios “Y yo, me divierto con él” Él era lo más bonito.

“Y yo me divierto contigo” Fue una linda respuesta. Tan solo me atravesó el corazón para caer “Uenoyama es realmente genial” Caí por él.

“¿Seguro no están saliendo?” El susurro del alfa fue ignorado.

“No lo decía para alterarte” El rubio levantó las manos; intentando limpiarse la culpa y buscando perdón “Es solo qué” Hiiragi Kashima buscaba perdón, no le importaba quien se lo diera, solo quería ser perdonado “Siempre pensé que si te llegaba a interesar la música sería con el canto” Hiiragi Kashima buscaba perdón, no le importaba quien se lo diera, solo quería ser perdonado. Pero más que nada, él quería el perdón de Mafuyu Sato.

“¿Canto?” El rubio asintió de manera efusiva.

“Este sujeto siempre estaba tarareando cuando salíamos, esa fue la razón por la que Yuki se interesó en la música” Esta vez hubo suavidad y ternura sobre las facciones del omega. Celos, ira, frustración y cobardía. Porque quería ser él.

“Nunca me lo dijo” Ya nunca lo haría “No lo sabía” ¿De que servía llorar? Si ya se había derramado.

“Sí, él estaba escribiendo una canción, no recuerdo cómo se llamaba pero era pegajosa” Shizusumi se inclinó en el sofá, pensativo.

“Invierno sin nieve” Fue lo que proclamó el alfa “A Yuki le encantaban los juegos de palabras entre sus nombres” Aquel hombre sonrió, de manera melancólica y amarga “Él pensaba que era el destino que tu nombre significase invierno y el suyo nieve, él pensaba que esa era otra razón para estar juntos” Tomé aire en aquella habitación “Solo le gustaba darnos más razones para amarte” No había.

Mafuyu era invierno; melancólico y devastador, solitario y herido.

Yuki era nieve; fría, gélida, blanca y cruel, siempre siguiendo al invierno, atormentándolo con una presencia cuya fuerza se derritió.

El invierno y la nieve se pertenecían; estaba escrito entre escarcha y una rojiza marca.

Un invierno sin nieve no era más que un corazón roto del verano.

Miré mi amor entre mis manos, inútil y quebrado, con emociones que no comprendía. No pude. El verano no era más que un niño asustado frente a las memorias de la nieve. La competencia se había perdido, no obstante, yo ni siquiera había ingresado. No había alcanzado la inscripción. Los tres amigos se mantuvieron relajados y divertidos, recordando anécdotas del rubio entre risas y suspiros, con una mirada petulante y una marca que no cicatrizaría, pero no eran más que hormonas y reacciones químicas. Mentiras y farsas. Risas en funerales y cobardía en una guitarra. La tarde se esfumó en aquella pesadilla, sin embargo, él se veía feliz, y bajo mi propia amargura y celos me convencí de que con eso me bastaba, y esa sonrisa era mi _suficiente_. No lo hacía. La noche llegó al igual que el momento de las despedidas.

“Promete llamarme más seguido” La atmósfera era suave y frágil “Sino lo haces terminaré por sacarle una copia a la llave de tu casa” Más que una petición aquellas palabras parecían una amenaza.

“Lo prometo” Musito el omega, Hiiragi lo estaba abrazando; de manera empalagosa, con una expresión descompuesta y culpable. La culpa la conocía bien. Yo lo hacía.

“La próxima vez que te enfermes también me puedes llamar” Hubo un regaño escondido entre esas dulces frases “Somos amigos de la infancia, aún puedes apoyarte en mí” Una sonrisa amarga fue lo que se deslizó entre ese seductor par de labios.

“Gracias” Por esa mirada supe que aquella oferta no significo_ nada _para él. Por cortesía e interés. Por la clase de mueca que esbozó aquel beta, supe que él también lo había entendido. Era una tarde cualquiera en esa habitación.

“Mafuyu” El de cabellos negros fue quien rompió la tensión entre esos dos “Prometiste que me darías algunos de tus libros antes de irme” El castaño suspiró, de manera relajada y suave. Dulce.

“Tienes razón” Fue lo que musito antes de guiarlo hacia su habitación. La saliva me pasó con dificultad al haberme quedado a solas con el rubio. El ambiente era pesado y molesto. Hiiragi parecía adolorido, pero las cuerdas rotas no se podían volver a pegar.

“Ni siquiera pudiste disimular el fastidio que sentiste cuando hablamos de Yuki” El rostro me ardió de ira ante esa altanería, me pregunté qué tan grande sería el orgullo de aquel beta para agredirme a mí “Para Mafuyu él es importante” Cuando el fracaso era él “Podrías hacer un esfuerzo por entenderlo” Reí, acariciándome la frente de manera frenética, aunque sabía que me estaba tratando de importunar mi rabia no era más que pena camuflada. Y dolió. Porque fue real.

“No sabes lo mucho que lo he estado intentando” Mis palabras fueron roncas, la mandíbula se me tensó junto a los dientes “Pero no creo que sea sano hablar tanto de alguien que ya no está vivo” Celosas y envidiosas, venenosas y no tenían derecho.

¿Quién me lo dio? Yo me lo di.

“No porque lo ignores desaparecerá” Fue cruda la realidad que me golpeó, el aire sabia a brutalidad y mi pecho tenía un gran peso del cual no me pude librar. Traté con unas manos heridas de tanto tocar guitarra y caer. No fue suficiente. Jamás lo era.

“¿Qué pasó con las palabras del otro día?” Mis brazos se cruzaron de manera tosca sobre mi pecho, se escuchaban risas en el cuarto de Mafuyu, y electricidad negra en la habitación.

“No me malentiendas” Aquel estúpido gesto de manos; libre de culpa, y libre de albedrio, se repitió “Si Mafuyu escoge tener otra pareja yo lo voy a apoyar, de hecho a Shizusumi y a mí nos gustaría verlo moverse de esa relación” La expresión de Hiiragi cambió, a una seria y azul, hubo un escalofrió aquella tarde de invierno “Pero no quiero que le faltes el respeto a su amante anterior” Arrogante e ignorante “Yuki era especial” Maldición.

“Eso es lo único que he escuchado” El rubio chasqueó la lengua “Si él hubiese sido tan especial no habría dejado solo a Mafuyu en primer lugar” El aire se cortó. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa falsa ante la presencia del castaño y su novio. Falsos éramos los dos.

“Con esa clase de actitud tú nunca serás especial para él” Y fue un doloroso recordatorio antes de que la pareja saliera con otro superficial abrazo. Antes de que él me dedicará una mirada filosa y me quedará a solas con el castaño.

Él se mantuvo estático en la sala de estar, sus manos juguetearon entre ellas nerviosas, su boca se abrió para no dejar escapar nada. Sus ojos me miraron, de manera lenta e intensa; había una infinidad dentro de ellos, pero yo solo percibía dolor y soledad. En esos bonitos ojos hacía frío.

“Lo siento por hacerte perder el día de esa manera” Hubo torpeza en sus palabras, con tartamudeos y precaución “Yo” El castaño vaciló antes de acercarse “Sé que no te gusta hablar de él” Y ahí íbamos otra vez. Una y otra vez en lo mismo. Me mordí el labio, viendo como aquel corazón se quebraba para ser desbordado. Ya no lo arreglé.

“Te dije que no creo que sea sano hablar tanto de él” Fue lo que le gruñí, sus pasos se detuvieron dejando un abismo entre nosotros dos, pero solo eran un par de metros “Trato de ser un buen amigo” Le mentía y me engañaba “Pero es destructivo lo que haces”

“¿Qué tiene de malo atesorar a alguien?” Negue con la cabeza, ahora era yo quien se alejaba de él.

“No es atesorarlo, es obsesivo” Sus cejas se arquearon; aquella fue la primera vez que lo vi enojado “Mafuyu, mira todos los cuadros que tienes de él, guardas su ropa, conservas su guitarra” Mi voz se alzó en aquella habitación al igual que su ira, su impotencia. El corazón se me volcó. Una masa negra y fea de sentimientos incomprensibles fue derramada.

“Eso no tiene nada de malo” Y aquella negación “Solo trato de recordarlo” La ira, el despecho, la colera, la nieve. Esa maldita nieve.

“¡Vives en el departamento de tu novio muerto!” La cuerda entre nosotros se rompió “Yo” Sus ojos se abrieron, atónitos, su boca trepido, sus cejas oscurecieron esa bonita mirada. Lo arruiné.

“¡¿Y qué importa si lo hago?!” Su mirada se encontraba roja y su respiración acelerada, sus piernas habían empezado a temblar, el aire estaba pesado, ¡Vivir lo era! “No tengo otra forma de mantenerlo conmigo” Traté de tomarlo de las manos, no obstante, él me apartó de un golpe. Aquel despreció me ardió, quemó, la sensación fue de pura agonía, no existieron palabras “Esto es todo lo que me queda” No existieron palabras jamás para describir aquella decepción.

“¿Y que soy yo entonces?” Me agache tratando de tomar los restos de mi corazón “¿Acaso yo no cuento para ti?” No obstante, de estos no quedaban más que polvo y emociones; estaban líquidas y eran un desastre “Yo” Esperé que él dijese algo, no obstante, aquellos lindos y tentadores labios se mantuvieron en silencio. Fue como una dolorosa puñalada bajo la nieve “Soy un estúpido” Me di la vuelta, decepcionado y herido.

“¿Estas huyendo otra vez?” Hubo despecho en esa pregunta “Dijiste que no me abandonarías”

“Dijiste que yo también era especial” Nuestra mirada fue un triste punto final “Mafuyu, no es a mí a quien llamas, ni por quien lloras” Ninguno fue capaz de moverse en esa habitación “No fue con mis cosas con las que construiste un nido” El castaño encogió sus hombros, con un amargo y largo suspiró “No es a mí a quien quieres” Aunque ya no me quedaba corazón, este se me rompió otra vez.

“Uenoyama” Mi nombre fue pronunciado por primera y última vez “Te llamé a ti durante mi celo, y fuiste la razón por la que varias veces lloré” El aire se me fue dentro de esa mirada; él se lo robó “Son tus cosas las que están en mi nido” Sus ojos se enfocaron en el suelo, él rio, incómodo y nostálgico “Eres la razón por la que estoy tocando música ahora” Y fue como si me hubiese golpeado un rayo en el pecho “Porque pienso que eres realmente genial” Todo lo que odie lo volví a amar, todo lo que herí, lo quise reparar, y era confuso y un maldito desastre.

“Mafuyu” Me acerqué a él, acunándolo entre mis brazos “Nada de eso era lo que quería decir” Mis palmas se acomodaron sobre su cabello y su espalda; era delgada, él se restregó en contra de mi pecho, ya no eran feromonas las que buscaba. Mi sonido estaba distorsionado desde que él llegó.

“No sé qué tan lejos puedas llegar de ser especial” Mis dedos sobre esa marca, su mirada sobre la mía “Pero me gustaría averiguarlo” Sonreí, obsesionado, avergonzado y desconfiado. Con un corazón hecho polvo entre las manos.

“A mí también” Se lo entregué.

Y aunque el invierno le pertenecía a la nieve en una triste canción, yo quería ganarme su amor el primer día de verano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misterio no tan misterioso del título del fic; literalmente invierno sin nieve es Mafuyu sin Yuki.  
Bueno en el siguiente tambien seguimos con Uenoyama pero luego pasamos a Mafuyu, no quería escribirlo tan encima porque sino sería un caos de sentimientos.  
Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, gracias por tomarse su tiempo y apoyarme en este proyecto, que puede ser solo un fic, pero para mí es un vida.  
Bonitas fiestas.  
Un abrazo.


	8. Capítulo 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
Muchas gracias por entrar al capítulo de hoy.  
Este capítulo lo narra Uenoyama, es el último antes de ir con Mafuyu.  
Espero que sea de su agrado.

El amor era como tocar música. La primera nota era apasionada y tenía encanto juvenil, era adictiva y dulce. De vibrar tímido y sonido desastroso. Poco a poco se tornaba intoxicante y venenosa, celosa y posesiva. El amor era como tocar música en los ojos de él; lindos y grandes, dolorosos y fríos. El amor era enlazar nuestros dedos sobre una guitarra, verlo reír cuando los acordes le resultaban, cambiar sus cuerdas cuando estas se rompían, compasar juntos un palpitar y anhelar esos labios. El amor era frío, era invierno y nostalgia. Mi amor era él.

Suspiré al frente de su apartamento; el sudor corría desde mi frente hacia mi cuello, un extraño burbujeo se había anidado entre mi estómago y mi pecho. Mi maleta hizo un ruido molesto sobre el piso, cerré los ojos, temiendo el jamás haber finalizado aquella conversación, dándome valor para tocar aquel portón. Mi respiración fue irregular y mi cuerpo un escalofrió. Él me abrió la puerta, con un pequeño bolso sobre su hombro, su sonrisa. El rostro se me calentó.

“Uenoyama” Era injusto que alguien fuese tan lindo. El legendario encanto de un omega.

“¿Estas listo?” El castaño me mostró su bolso con orgullo; era viejo y estaba descosido “Bien” Mis ojos lo quisieron evitar, no obstante, solo podían volver hacía él. Tonto e impulsivo.

“La única entrega importante que tenemos esta semana es la del electivo” Fracasaba y se caía una y otra vez “Pero podemos hablar un poco de eso allá”

“Sí” Con vergüenza le extendí la mano, sin ser capaz de mirarlo. Sin decir nada él la tomó. Criminales.

Con la excusa de conocerlo mejor lo había invitado a un viaje de tres días hacia la playa; fue una noche de impulso y cafeína que compré los pasajes y arrendé la habitación. Estábamos en época de exámenes y la tensión era palpable entre nosotros dos; de sentimientos confusos y desastrosos, de marcas dolorosas y feromonas seductoras. Caminamos hacia la parada de buses; el día era feo, el viento gélido, y su mano cálida. Tragué con dificultad, las ruedas de mi maleta no habían dejado de chirriar. Esperamos sentados en silencio, la brisa removió el flequillo de su rostro, el rojo me poseyó. Con unas bonitas y largas pestañas, con ojos coquetos, con labios tentadores. Suspiré, sabiendo que él no era más que un omega sin encanto, y yo un beta estúpido por haber caído por él.

“¿Es la primera vez que vas a la playa?” Fue el intento de conversación con el que traté de quebrar la tensión. Hubo un escalofrío y estática en la expresión que él me devolvió.

“No” Fue dolorosa y amarga; lenta y larga “Ya he ido con alguien más” Mis manos apretaron mis rodillas, las piernas se me tensaron sobre el paradero al tener la certeza de quien era ese _alguien más. _De imponente mirada, de colmillos filosos, de presencia sádica, y narcisismo. Con un corazón inútil que no hizo más que abandonarlo una despiadada noche de nieve. Era un cuento cualquiera.

“¿Te divertiste con él?” Mis palabras se escucharon celosas y frustradas. Lo eran.

“La verdad no pude ver muy bien el mar” Sus palmas se deslizaron sobre mi regazo; fue eléctrico y dulce aquel infantil tacto “Me gustaría verlo bien esta vez” Fue tan cruel.

“Tenemos tres días para hacerlo” Me aferré y agradecí aquella crueldad. Era de él. Clamé piedad.

“También” Los restos de un amor perdido y las migas de una tragedia sin consumar “Quiero tener fotos contigo” Hubo una repentina vergüenza sobre el rostro del omega “Tú dijiste que debíamos hacer nuevos recuerdos” Sonreí, embobado y hechizado. La pena fue compartida. Él era lindo.

“Tienes razón” Saqué mi celular para abrir la cámara “Ven acá” Con mi brazo sobre su hombro y nuestros rostros cerca; aquella fue la primera prueba de una _nada_ que en _algo_ se ambicionada a transformar. Mafuyu sostuvo mi teléfono entre esas pequeñas y delicadas manos, su sonrisa no tuvo precio ni perdón. No existía perdón para este intento de amor. Negro, denso y barato.

“Eres bastante guapo” Era un desastre por culpa de él. Inútil y corriente, con el corazón expuesto entre unas gastadas y heridas manos. El autobús llegó.

Mafuyu dormitó por dos horas sobre mi hombro en el asiento de la ventana; su cabello sobre mi nariz, su perfume entre mis pulmones, la estática sobre nuestras manos, fue insoportable aquella tensión; la pude escuchar en un denso y torpe trepidar dentro de mi pecho, entre una boca seca y con hambre, suspiré, tratando de enfocarme en el paisaje para regresar a él. Mis dedos rozaron sus mejillas, un tenue rosa las había pintado, de sus labios escapaban ligeros e imperceptibles suspiros, sin poder evitarlo una tonta y obvia expresión de enamorado era lo que se había trazado entre mis facciones, la miré en el reflejo del bus; me la traté de cubrir, no obstante, cubrir aquellas emociones era imposible.

El conductor nos avisó para que nos bajásemos en la última parada del bus, siguiendo las indicaciones de mi celular llegamos a la habitación que había arrendado. La frustración se tornó evidente entre mi mandíbula y mis cejas. La pieza era del tamaño de un armario, había una sola cama y un pequeño baño, un microondas y un mueble para acomodar la ropa. Era una triste caja de fósforos para nosotros dos. Lo miré, tratando de inventar excusas del porqué no había buscado algo mejor. Derrotado y rendido, con unas buenas intenciones que no servían para nada. Nunca lo hacían. Eran crueles y estaban vacías. Vacío y cruel era el amor de la nieve.

“Solo hay una cama” Fue lo que balbuceó el castaño dejando sus cosas sobre la frazada, el colchón crujió; aquellas tablas eran endebles y amenazaban con romperse. No soportarían el peso de nosotros dos.

“Fue para ahorrar” Aquella fue la única excusa que mi mente pudo articular “No pienses nada raro, solo” Extendí mis manos, frenético “Es una manera de conocerte mejor, quiero que seamos más amigos” Y me quise golpear la mandíbula para que de esta dejasen de salir incoherencias. Ofendido y humillado. Orgulloso y estúpido.

“¿Más amigos?” Mis excusas eran baratas y transparentes, estaban tan quebradas que se podía ver a través de ellas.

“Sí” No obstante, el castaño era amable y mantuvo la pretensión entre nosotros dos. No lo hizo.

“Más amigos, entonces” Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo en realidad.

Dejamos nuestras cosas resignados a vivir en aquel armario por tres días para salir en búsqueda del mar. Me había vuelto egoísta y altanero; quería robarlo y acapararlo aquella tarde de invierno. Una primera vez; todas las suyas. Como si el destino y la nieve se hubiesen coludido, la línea de transporte que nos iba a llevar se encontraba en huelga. La decepción sobre esas lindas facciones fue evidente. Me pesó la vida en esa tristeza. Fue una amarga tragedia. Pero era una tarde cualquiera. Con una sonrisa de simpatía él nos animó a caminar; con un agarre de manos vacío y un viaje forzado, pero me gustaba. Estaba asustado, era un desastre, y no me tenía fe, pero lo quería. Con un corazón roto y un amor torcido, siendo un beta; inútil y corriente, siendo un músico de canciones tristes y descompasadas, no obstante, por Mafuyu letras de amor era capaz de componer. Todas las canciones de amor a aquel omega yo se las cantaría. Su afecto y sus mentiras entre las cuerdas de mi guitarra. Entre las cuerdas de mi vida.

“Perdón” Fue lo que musité luego de horas entre la brisa y la nieve “Esto no era lo que tenía planeado” Estábamos en medio de un pequeño pueblo; de puestos pintorescos y gente extrovertida, de gritos y accesorios estrafalarios, el aroma de la comida era agrío.

“Quizás no es lo que querías” Nuestro agarre se volvió más fuerte en medio de la multitud “Pero esto es mejor” Antes de que pudiese responder la atención del castaño fue captada por uno de los puestos ambulantes; uno de libros viejos y novelas olvidadas.

“¿Quieres ir?” Él asintió, con una sonrisa infantil y brillante. Me latió la vida y el alma con aquel gesto. Era injusto y malo para mí.

El castaño acomodó uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja mientras revisaba viejos manuscritos apoyados sobre una gran tela; las hojas estaban maltratadas, el aroma era pesado, la tinta era ilegible, no obstante, él parecía feliz. Sus dedos los rozaron con ansias; ya ni siquiera se podía entender el nombre del autor, las páginas se iban a deshacer con una mirada. Una de las mías.

“¿Te gusta leer?” Una tímida expresión fue mi respuesta, él se llevó el libro hacia el pecho. Su sonrisa.

“Creo que es una costumbre que he adquirido” Siempre amarga y melancólica “En mi carrera tengo que leer bastante” De esa manera él la acostumbraba a dibujar para mí. De pronto, la realidad fue un golpe y un balde de agua fría. Hubo impotencia y lastima entre nosotros dos.

“Mafuyu” Mofándome de mis emociones; unas dignas de un adolescente “Nosotros tomamos este electivo juntos, pero nunca te he preguntado que estudias” El libro fue dejado sobre la tela bajo la filosa y petulante mirada del vendedor. Lo llamaba amor cuando no sabía nada. Nada de aquel bonito y cruel omega.

“Creo que nunca lo has hecho” La multitud era lejana, los comensales agresivos, los puestos tenían telas colgadas sobre ellos para protegerse del sol “Psicología” Fue la respuesta anhelada, sus manos se acomodaron sobre aquella marca, la acariciaron con una masoquista y dolorosa expresión, se me revolvió el corazón “Habían muchas cosas que quería entender de él y pensé que lo podría hacer si las estudiaba” Él jugó con mi alma.

“¿Las pudiste entender?” Y rasgó las cuerdas de mi vida. Mafuyu solo las tocó como le diese la gana; las enredó para olvidarlas.

“No” Sus ojos se encontraban enfocados entre la escarcha y los restos de nieve sobre el pavimento de un pueblo sin nombre “Hay cosas que nunca pude entender de él sin importar que tanto lo estudiara” De presencia omnipotente y salida temprana “Me tomó tiempo aceptar que era inútil comprenderlo o no” De abrazos desalmados y palabras bonitas “De todas formas, sin importar lo mucho que estudie, nada cambiará” De mentiras cobardes y ojos burlones “Nada lo hará regresar” Él era un bonito cuadro de miseria; la buscaba. La desdicha le sentaba bien.

“Mafuyu” No obstante, a pesar de que esas emociones le quedasen bien. Sus ojos se enlazaron con los míos, de manera eléctrica y lenta “Sigamos con nuestra cita” Su sonrisa me gustaba más. Era mucho más bonita.

“¿Cita?” Hubo vergüenza y pena entre esas palabras, sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente, la culpa no fue del frío. Lo quería ver feliz; a mi lado, al de él, al de quien fuera mientras él riera. Él tenía la risa más bonita y la sonrisa más brillante.

“Sí” Con un valor que había perdido “Esto es una cita entre nosotros dos” Y unos engaños imprudentes que no hacían más que romper mi corazón. Lo herían con ilusiones; unas falsas. Y yo clamaba por aquel dolor.

No esperé su respuesta para volver a tomar su mano; era suave y cálida, era eléctrica y química. El aroma de Mafuyu fue dulce entre esa multitud, su piel tentadora, nuestra sonrisa genuina y eléctrica. Intoxicante. Fue todo lo que necesite para continuar caminando. Fue todo lo que perdí. La tarde se hizo presente entre nosotros dos, con un escarlata reflejado en un par de ojos ingenuos y una brisa cuya marca besó; de dientes pronunciados y cuello hinchado. Me fastidió. Lo ignoré. No funcionó. Nuestras piernas estaban cansadas de tanto caminar, estábamos perdidos, en un pueblo sin nombre ni existencia dentro del mapa. Olvidado y a la deriva.

“Yo” Lo miré, había sudor frío sobre su frente, sus pies se removieron en contra del suelo, su garganta había contenido un sonido de dolor “Deberíamos pedir indicaciones” Pero yo era terco y egoísta. Un desastre, un perdedor, un obsesivo desconfiado. Sin confianza no había amor. Sin amor no quedaba _nada._

“Sí” El castaño, me arrastró hacia el puesto más cercano para pedir las indicaciones. Una mujer omega trabajaba en aquella carpa artesanal, varias cartas se encontraban sobre una delicada tela escarlata, la tarde era fría y sus ropas ostentosas.

“¿Puede decirnos donde queda la playa?” Su melena era oscura y rizada. Sus ojos traviesos y filosos.

“Ay cariño, solo tienen que caminar diez minutos más por esta calle” Los ojos de Mafuyu brillaron; de manera hermosa y eléctrica, de una manera que era problemática y me hacía perder la razón con suma facilidad, nos dispusimos a continuar, no obstante “Esperen” Ella nos detuvo con un agarre “¿No quieren que les lea la fortuna?”

“Yo no creo en esas cosas” Pero el omega parecía intrigado, y yo era simple de convencer cuando se trataba de él. Me vendía.

“No les cobraré nada más que un aporte voluntario” Suspiré, aceptando por nosotros dos, Mafuyu le entregó su mano sobre esa carpa, la chica parecía extrañada entre sus líneas. Sentí la necesidad de acomodar uno de mis brazos sobre su cintura; era delgada y frágil. De esa manera lo abracé.

“¿Y?” Yo era impaciente y volátil.

“Ay amor, has sufrido bastante ¿No es así?” No fue necesario que él respondiera; la melancolía lo había cubierto con un descorazonado velo blanco “Tienes muchos sentimientos que no sabes como transmitir” Los ojos de esa mujer; negros y profundos “No creo que él sea una mala persona para expresárselos” Me sentí vulnerable debajo de esa mujer.

“Gracias” El más bajo acomodó su otra mano sobre aquella desconocida.

“No hay nada de malo con lo que sientes ni con lo que pasaste, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable” Chasqueé la lengua y crucé mis brazos sobre mi vientre. Me fastidió que ella pretendiese comprender aquel desgarrador dolor cuando yo llevaba meses tratando y fracasando; golpeando paredes y aullando bajo la lluvia desesperado. Aquel omega era un misterio cuyo muro se hacía omnipotente entre nosotros dos. Era alto, tenía grietas, era frágil; temía que al tocarlo se desmoronaran los dos. Estaba aterrado por él. Por mí.

“Yo” Los ojos más lindos del mundo me buscaron aquella tarde. Era una tarde cualquiera “Eso ya lo sé” Solo que de repente “Supongo que trataré” Ya no lo era.

“Ahora nos vamos” La mujer me agarró de la muñeca al predecir mi huida.

“Cariño, eres quien más lo necesita” Fastidio y altanería, narcisismo y pretensión. Me molestó.

“Será divertido” Esos manipuladores labios convocaron un hechizo sobre mí, a pesar del mal sabor y las ansias que tenía por llegar a esa playa me mantuve en aquel puesto, humillado y ofendido.

“Bien” Deje que esa mujer acercase su rostro hacia mi palma; su aliento fue cosquillas, sus dedos repasaron de manera ligera mis líneas, sus ojos resplandecieron aquella tarde antes de que una sonrisa altiva me fuese devuelta. Hubo un mal sabor.

“Te gusta mucho más de lo que te imaginas” Fue la petulancia con la que ella empezó “No te puedo decir mucho” El castaño lucía intrigado a mi lado “Pero hay cosas y personas sobre las que te deberías dejar de preocupar” Sus manos al igual que su nuca se acomodaron sobre mi hombro, hubo un golpe de calor en esa cercanía “Quien sabe, si dejas de forzar las cosas y preocuparte por pequeñeces, quizás termines junto a la persona que amas” Hubo electricidad con el tierno roce de su piel; deseé más “Quizás hasta puedas hacer una familia con él”

“Me siento un poco escéptico ante tu falta de pruebas” Fue el gruñido con el que le quite la mano. Desnudo pero vestido.

“Aunque claro para que eso pase” Sus palabras fueron lentas y cínicas “Antes el verano debe aceptar y ayudar a que el invierno supere a la nieve” Con una expresión de dominancia y superioridad ella se despidió. Aquellas palabras habían hecho eco entre mi cabeza y mi corazón; mareado y confundido, intoxicado por culpa de él. Me había envenenado.

Sin intercambiar otra palabra, sin soltarnos de las manos, con la noche haciéndose presente aquella tarde cualquiera, logramos llegar hacia la costa de la playa. Había una estruendosa fiesta sobre esta; grandes fogatas, parrilladas y alcohol, había una banda sobre un escenario improvisado con mesas de madera y espontáneos campamentos bajo la luz de las estrellas, el aroma era salado, las personas se encontraban danzando y la incertidumbre se había posado sobre aquel hermoso muchacho. Antes de ser capaz de decir algo mi estómago retumbó, el más bajo me miró conteniendo una risa. Con la risa más bonita y la mirada más sincera.

Mafuyu era perfecto.

“Vamos por algo de comer” Fue lo que declaró arrastrándome a uno de esos puestos de parrillas.

No tenía mucho dinero ni futuro, aún así me alcanzó para pagar dos brochetas con carne, nos alejamos de la multitud para tomar asiento sobre la arena, estaba húmeda y fría, olía a sal. Sus piernas se encontraban al lado de las mías, nuestra atención puesta sobre la música, la carne estaba cruda y la guitarra del vocalista desafinada, aún así, aquel hombre tocaba con electricidad, imprudente e improvisado, era melodioso y fantástico, cerré los ojos, dejando que todo se olvidase entre armonías y las inteligibles letras de esa canción.

“Lo hacen bastante bien” Fue el pensamiento que dejé escapar, la multitud arrojo un grito eufórico pidiéndoles otra canción “Creo que aún son principiantes, pero lo hace bien” Ambos palos de las brochetas habían sido incrustados sobre la arena, vacíos.

“Creo que tocan bien” El castaño acomodó su rostro sobre sus rodillas, dentro de sus ojos el cielo se reflejaba, él le había robado al color a la tarde para pintarlo sobre sus mejillas “Pero nadie toca tan genial como Uenoyama” Estábamos cerca, pude saborear la electricidad y la tensión.

“¿Te gusta tocar a mi lado?” Me rasqué el cuello, un tanto apenado “Yo siento que no te he enseñado mucho en realidad, creo que la mayoría lo aprendiste solo” Mis manos se encontraban sobre la arena y aquella imagen retumbando entre las cuerdas de mi corazón. Estaban tensas.

“Me gusta” Fue una respuesta simple y bonita “Me divierto mucho cuando estoy a tu lado” Aún así me hizo estúpidamente feliz. Mafuyu lo hacía.

La alegre música improvisada y los gritos eufóricos de la multitud se tornaron lejanos en aquel rincón de la playa, estábamos cerca de una fogata, el sonido del mar era como un cruel susurro, se podían vislumbrar algunas conchas y algas cerca de la costa, el aroma era embriagador. Mafuyu había distorsionado mi sonido; mis notas eran un desastre, mi canción había sido olvidada, mi guitarra estaba desentonada y todo el tiempo las cuerdas sobre mi pecho se encontraban en una mortificante tensión. Aquellos sentimientos eran dolorosos pero no los dejaba. Aquella noche tan solo se desbordaron por culpa de él. El primer amor era como una primera canción entre las cuerdas de la guitarra. Era como una primera cuerda rota entre nosotros dos. 

“¿Alguna vez?” Mi palpitar fue estridente al lado de aquel omega, era fácil olvidar el mundo entre esas lindas y coquetas pestañas “¿Has conocido a una persona que solo ha desordenado tu cabeza y no sabes por qué?” Me dejé caer sobre la arena; estaba fría y era blanda, estaba húmeda, sin embargo, aquello no enfrío mi cabeza, me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, mi respiración se había perdido en algún lugar del cielo “Pero eso solo hace que quieras reunir todas las cosas que tienes y simplemente entregárselas”

“Yo” Reí, era una gélida noche de invierno, el limbo era resplandeciente y la oscuridad densa.

“Olvídalo” Mafuyu se dejó caer a mi lado en la arena “Es obvio que lo has hecho para dejar que él te marcara” Y era impudente y despechado, sin embargo, Hiiragi tenía razón.

“Estas en lo correcto” No porque lo ignorase él dejaría de existir “He conocido a alguien así” Él se volteó sobre la arena, su mejilla se acomodó entre humedad y sal para quedar al frente mío, me di vueltas, copiando su postura, estábamos cerca y la noche era fría “Últimamente siento que soy un desastre por culpa de alguien” Hacía un calor infernal entre nosotros dos. De respiración endeble y un nudo en la garganta.

“Tú” Mis manos tomaron las suyas de manera torpe, tragué, me costó mantener aquella mirada; dulce y envenenada “¿Pudiste darle todas las cosas que tenías?” Era profunda y estática, la piel me cosquilleó cuando nuestros rostros se acercaron sobre la arena, su cabello estaba repleto de migajas al igual que sus pestañas. Nuestras narices se tocaron. Hubo verano sobre mi rostro. La imagen no tuvo precio ni perdón.

“Es algo que estoy tratando de hacer” Sus hombros se encogieron bajo las estrellas “Pero no estoy seguro de que tan bien lo estoy haciendo porque esta persona es algo torpe y le cuesta entender” Reí, completamente avergonzado por esas palabras. El peso del mundo se esfumó.

“Los betas pueden ser algo tontos” Musite, su mano se acomodó sobre mi mejilla; fue chispeante y denso, fue destructivo.

“Pero esa persona no ha desordenado mi cabeza por ser un beta” Mafuyu se acercó, acomodándose sobre mi pecho, estábamos mojados y el viento no tenía misericordia en esa penumbra, sus dedos juguetearon escribiendo sobre mi hombro. Escribiéndole al primer día de verano.

“¿Entonces?”

“Esa persona me ha desordenado la cabeza porque es él” Y fue injusto que con esas palabras él me gustase un poco más. Que me gustase tanto “Porque es un guitarrista torpe, es terco y malhumorado” Era injusto y no lo quería admitir.

“¿Se supone que esas palabras lo deben hacer sentir mejor?” Era injusto y doloroso. No se lo diría jamás.

“Pero a pesar de eso, él es la persona más talentosa y apasionada que he conocido” No podía “Él tiene un corazón grande y dulce, me ha ayudado bastante” No le diría lo enamorado que estaba de él. Porque era injusto amarlo tanto.

“Pensé que ya tenías a otra persona en tu corazón” No por ignorarla desaparecería, el castaño me sonrió, de manera bonita y triste. Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mi pecho, estábamos cerca.

“Uenoyama deja de pensar así” Mi nombre fue estática y electricidad.

“Es lo que pienso si te niegas a dejar el apartamento de él” Ahora eran mis manos las que acariciaban esas suaves mejillas; eran cálidas, mi estómago burbujeó por culpa de esa mirada “Es lo que pienso si sigues acumulando sus cosas y te aferras tanto a esa guitarra” Destructiva y adictiva, dolorosa pero hermosa. Las cuerdas sobre mi pecho se tensaron de manera estrepitosa. Me asfixié.

“Esa persona siempre existirá en mi corazón, después de todo me hizo una marca” La punta de sus cabellos rozaron de manera traviesa mi nariz, su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, las olas del mar fueron lo único que pude escuchar. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca y decir otra palabra Mafuyu se levantó, extendiéndome la mano para que lo acompañase “Vamos a dar un pequeño paseo” Me limité a obedecer.

La tensión era tangible en ese agarre de manos y en un estruendoso y descompasado palpitar. Caminamos sobre la orilla del mar, nuestros zapatos y los bordes de nuestros jeans se habían mojado, se habían pegado a la piel; era una incómoda sensación, no obstante, la mágia de la atmósfera no se quebró, huimos lejos de las personas y de la fiesta, era más de media noche, sin embargo, tenues rayos de luces se mantenían entre esos ojos y esa amarga sonrisa. Me llevó lejos, tan lejos que todo lo perdí, las huellas sobre la arena se borraban, y su espalda era todo lo que podía alcanzar, me estiré un poco más vislumbrando un muro entre nosotros dos. Estuvimos perdidos horas, días, podría haber sido una vida, no me hubiera importado mientras lo hubiese tenido a él. Tonto e imprudente, completamente enamorado. Un beta de un omega; era una tragedia transmutada a sarcasmo. 

En medio de la nada y una densa oscuridad él se detuvo, no me dijo nada, tan solo paro. Su mirada fue puesta en medio de las olas del mar; de movimientos tranquilos y silenciosos, la espuma rozaba la punta de nuestros pies, habían conchas a nuestro alrededor, el aire era gélido y el aroma memorable, sus ojos brillaron con un increíble dolor, una sonrisa se mantuvo constante en esos delgados y tentadores labios y lo supe. Siempre lo había hecho.

“La primera vez que viniste a la playa” Me acomode a su lado, enfocando mi atención en el sereno movimiento de la marea “Fue con él” No hacía falta una confirmación “¿No es así?” Pero de todas maneras se la pedí. Sin derecho ni nombre.

“Sí” Su mirada era brillosa y escarlata, su cabello fue acomodado hacia atrás, la sensación fue suave, había estática en el aire y sobre su corazón. Eran sus cuerdas las enredadas, estaban haciendo presión.

“Tú debiste amarlo mucho” Aquella marca era profunda y llamativa sobre ese delicado cuello. El peso del mundo me cayó por culpa de ella; mis piernas trepidaron siendo incapaz de sostenerlo, siendo incapaz de romper la pared que había entre nosotros dos.

“Ambos lo hicimos” La golpeé, le grité, desesperado, el abismo se hacía más grande y mis sentimientos, aquellos que había contenido y ocultado, esos sentimientos que me goteaban y se desbordaban entre mis manos. Un beta inútil nada más.

“Yo”

“Fue hace tres años” Una linda y dolorosa sonrisa me fue regalada, mi mundo y mi tiempo se detuvieron en él “Cuando vinimos por primera y última vez, los dos éramos estudiantes” Un escalofrío fue todo lo que saboreé, amargo y espeso “Recuerdo que pensó que era un buen lugar para una cita, cuando ni siquiera me había pedido que saliéramos juntos” Una afligida y cruel risa escapó de su garganta. Melancólica y gris “Recuerdo que fue un día de invierno como hoy, él no dejaba de estornudar” Me abracé a mi mismo, con esa pared imposible de escalar, el corazón se me cayó de las manos “Todos pensaban que estábamos saliendo, al final yo terminé pidiéndole que fuera mi novio” Se lo llevó el mar “Nunca había venido antes a la playa” No lo pude alcanzar.

“No tienes que contarme esto” Era injusto amar a alguien cuya vida ya había sida entregada. Era doloroso. Él me ignoró.

“Él quería que quedase plasmado en mi mente que mi primera visita al mar había sido con él, cuando casi todas mis primeras veces ya habían sido con Yuki” Sus brazos se aferraron a él, con fuerza, con las cuerdas tensas sobre su corazón. Creí que ambos falleceríamos en esa triste canción “Él dijo que yo podría recordarlo cuando regresara al mar o en un día de invierno con viento” El aire estaba pesado y ninguno podía respirar “Dijo que lo podría recordar cuando me diera por cantar aquella extraña canción”

“Mafuyu” Y quería que se detuviese pero no lo hizo.

“Yo le dije que no necesitaba pasar cinco minutos más en la playa para recordarlo” De pronto; con el tiempo paralizado y el alma reducida a polvo “Él me dijo que no” Aquel muro; en una mueca descorazonada y desecha “Que sabía que yo lo olvidaría” Se quebró entre nosotros dos “Dijo que lo recordaría en un año más, en los cinco años siguientes, pero que en diez años, ya no lo haría” Sostuve su mano en esa oscuridad. Y lo finalmente lo entendí.

Finalmente lo pude ver.

Ahí estaba él, pequeño y herido, sollozante, con un corazón tan roto que ya no lo podía tomar, con las manos tan heridas que ya no se podía levantar, con una pesada guitarra sobre su espalda y memorias que no hacían más que quemar. Ahí estaba él, llorando por una cuerda rota sobre su guitarra. Me incliné a su lado.

“Seguramente aún recordaré haber venido con él en diez años” Tomando esa guitarra para cambiar las cuerdas de su corazón “Pero” Sus ojos eran brillantes y estaban ahogados en la lastima y el dolor “Lo he ido olvidando de a poco” Su palma acunó con fuerza la mía, las palabras de su garganta salían sofocadas y heridas “El nombre de la parada en donde nos bajamos, el color del suéter que llevaba puesto, la jerga que usaba en aquel entonces” Su atención se enfocó en las huellas sobre la arena de esa playa “Poco a poco las he empezado a olvidar” El mar se las había llevado “Creo que se llama desolación”

“Yo” No tenía las palabras correctas ni un amor con el cual comparar. No era galante ni era heroico “Creo que está bien irlo olvidando” Mis brazos rodearon esos delgados hombros. Él estaba tiritando.

“Todas las noches me pregunto si hubiera podido hacer algo para evitarlo” Las estrellas fueron brillantes aquella madrugada. Una de invierno. Una cualquiera “Todos los días me pregunto por qué” Él se acurrucó a mi lado “La respuesta nunca la encuentro”

“Creo que él debió haber tenido un motivo muy fuerte para haberte dejado” Estaba asustado y confundido, era un desastre sin un inicio ni un final. El castaño me miró, sus labios se abrieron de manera expectante “Solo un idiota te dejaría” Una dulce sonrisa fue deslizada entre esos tentadores labios.

“Tengo tanto miedo de olvidarlo” Fue lo que me confesó “Tengo miedo de dejar de recordar su rostro y de perder todos los recuerdos que construimos” Con palabras temblorosas y difusas “Tengo miedo de irlo olvidando poco a poco como aquel primer viaje a la playa” Con unas manos que jugaron entre las cuerdas de mi vida para hacerlas vibrar “Por eso me mantengo tan aferrado a él y a ese apartamento”

“Lo entiendo” Pero no lo hacía. Quería y lo intentaba. Me convencía y me compraba, pero no lo hacía en realidad.

“Últimamente ha había un problema” Él se dio vueltas, el viento revolvió sus cabellos hasta convertirlos en una catástrofe, esos ojos, esa emoción.

“¿Cual?” No la comprendí pero la anhele.

“Me da algo de miedo admitirlo pero creo que me gusta alguien más” El mundo y la vida se me fueron entre esas palabras, Mafuyu se acercó con timidez, nuestras huellas estaban ahogadas en espuma de mar, y el sabor a estática era embriagador “Es un guitarrista torpe, terco y malhumorado” No pude disimular ni esconder una tonta sonrisa de enamorado sobre mis labios “Pero es una persona apasionada y de gran corazón”

“Últimamente me ha gustado alguien también” Mis manos se acomodaron sobre sus mejillas; en una cálida y suave sensación “Es un omega insistente e imprudente” Mis dedos sobre sus labios “Él no ha hecho más que convertirme en un desastre, tonto y celoso” Su mirada; destructiva y reluciente sobre la mía. Las estrellas danzaron dentro de aquellos majestuosos ojos; de insomnio, de almendras, y de pasión “No lo quería aceptar” Habían nervios entre nosotros dos “Pero él me gusta” Su respiración y mi palpitar resonaron junto a las olas del mar “Y aunque su corazón sea de alguien más quiero gustarle” Sus manos se deslizaron sobre mi cuello. Cerca.

“Uenoyama” Y todo lo que Yuki dejó atrás “Me gustas” Se convirtió en mi todo.

“Mafuyu” Y todo lo que Yuki dejó atrás “Me gustas también” Se convirtió en mi vida.

El amor era como tocar música. La primera nota era apasionada y tenía encanto juvenil, era adictiva y dulce. De vibrar tímido y sonido desastroso. Poco a poco se tornaba intoxicante y venenosa, celosa y posesiva. El amor era como tocar música en los ojos de él; lindos y grandes, dolorosos y fríos. El amor era enlazar nuestros dedos sobre una guitarra, verlo reír cuando los acordes le resultaban, cambiar sus cuerdas cuando estas se rompían, compasar juntos un palpitar y anhelar esos labios. El amor era frío, era invierno y nostalgia. Mi amor era él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, el segundo capítulo del viaje es narrado por Mafuyu.  
De repente puede dar un poco de paja, pero es muy dificil olvidar a una persona, más si tienes algo que constantemente te anda recordando lo que perdiste, muchas veces no es cuestion de olvidarla, sino de aprender a vivir con eso y seguir. Pero se entiende mejor con mafuyu.   
Espero que les haya gustado.  
Mil gracias!


	9. Capítulo 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y muchas gracias por entrar a leer!  
El capítulo de hoy lo narra nuestro pequeño omega Mafuyu.  
Espero que sea de su agrado.  
Y gracias otra vez!

Irremediablemente llega el amanecer.

No había perdón entre los rayos de ese sol; era abrumador y resplandeciente, no obstante, por culpa de Yuki el perdón ya no era una opción. Me culpaba. Lo culpaba a él. A los dos. Lo pienso de manera constante; las palabras correctas que pude haberle entregado, la manera en que le pude haber dado la mano para evitar que se fuera, los te amo que nunca le dije y los besos que le debí entregar. Debí haberlo detenido. ¿Por qué no lo hice? Hay cosas de las que siempre me arrepentiré, dicen que ese es el mayor pecado. _Arrepentimiento._ Porque cuando se fue, dos días después la muerte lo clamó, y lo único que quedó en aquel apartamento fue una guitarra y una triste mordida sobre el cuello de un omega, su dueño lo había abandonado y con él le había sido arrebatada el alma. Ahora tenía que vivir con un agujero dentro del corazón, sin importar el tiempo que pasará este agujero nunca cicatrizaría. Un agujero y una mordida. Era agotador. Pensé que en él moriría, estaba resignado a hacerlo, no obstante.

“Mafuyu” Él me encontró “Sino te apresuras no vamos a llegar a la película” En una habitación del tamaño de una caja de fósforos, con un beta terco y malhumorado “Además estas yendo demasiado desabrigado” A veces me recordaba a él. En sus ojos, en su voz, en esa preocupación, en la pasión.

“Si me da frío me puedes prestar tu chaqueta” El rostro de Uenoyama se tiño de un ligero escarlata, sus cejas se arquearon, sus ojos me evitaron para regresar a los míos. A veces no se parecían en nada.

“No lo haré si lo podemos evitar” Aquel hombre sacó de mi maleta una bufanda para rodearme el cuello con ella, sus manos fueron un dulce tacto a mi alrededor “Yo” Su rostro estaba cerca, él parecía apenado “Mentí”

“¿En qué?” Sus palmas se acomodaron sobre mis hombros, una mirada fue difícil de sostener en aquella habitación, era pequeña y estaba caliente.

“Sí te prestaré mi chaqueta si te da frío” Sonreí. Uenoyama era lindo.

“¿Entonces vamos a la película?” El más alto asintió, guardando la llave de aquella pieza arrendada. Aquel era nuestro último día en la playa.

Desde que lo había perdido vivir se había tornado incómodo y extraño. No sabía como respirar sin aquel alfa; su voz retumbaba entre mis pesadillas, su aroma entre sus camisas, sus tactos en las fotografías, cada primera vez usurpada ahora era lamentada, porque él ya no estaba para hacerse responsable y yo odiaba eso. Lo odiaba a él; odiaba que él me hubiese dejado, odiaba que no hubiese hablado conmigo más, odiaba extrañar sus abrazos y necesitar de lindas palabras, lo odiaba por construir un futuro conmigo y tirarlo, odiaba a Yuki Yoshida, no obstante, la peor parte de ese odio era continuarlo amando. Había pasado toda una historia a su lado, y que él se esfumase, tener que aceptarlo era algo que no podía, trataba pero fallaba, era doloroso y me hería. Aquella marca no me dejaba, y yo habría muerto del aislamiento y la soledad. Me habría marchitado. Pero él me salvó. Con un rasgueó Uenoyama tocó una parte que perjuraba muerta. Una que era mía y de él. Nuestras manos se deslizaron de manera torpe y nerviosa, mi corazón tenía dentro una rara sensación; era diferente y ansiosa, era un intenso palpitar. Lo creía perdido. Estaba encontrado.

“Al menos ahora conocemos el camino para llegar” Él no me miró cuando dijo aquellas palabras.

“¿Creíste en algo de lo que dijo la adivina el otro día?” La brisa olía a sal, sus pasos eran endebles entre la humedad y los adoquines de aquel rustico pueblo. Ahora era familiar.

“Yo” Los dedos de Uenoyama acariciaron mi palma, hubo estática en aquel roce “Antes solía creer mucho en eso del destino, ¿Sabes?” Fue lindo e inocente “Esas historias de que los alfas deben estar solo con los omegas” Hubo un potente palpitar, ¿La razón? No fue encontrada. No la busqué.

“¿Cambiaste de parecer?” Sus ojos me encontraron bajo los rayos del sol; eran cegadores. Estaban en mi cabeza. Lo espere.

“Trato de hacerlo” Las orbes de Uenoyama fueron profundas e intensas, me hacían sentir inquieto “Hubo alguien que me hizo pensar que podía ser más que un simple y corriente beta” Eran venenosas y adictivas “Hubo alguien que me hizo pensar que solo podía ser yo” Aquellos ojos eran como el mar. Azules y enigmáticos.

“Ese alguien se escucha como una persona grandiosa” Bromeé.

“Lo es” El rostro me ardió ante aquella melancólica sonrisa “Es un omega torpe y me desespera hasta enloquecer” Sus pasos frenaron en medio de la multitud, sus manos acunaron mis mejillas; de manera cariñosa y dulce. Tan dulce que me rompería “Pero es la persona que me gusta” Sobre mis pómulos se posó el verano ante aquella clase de expresión. Una que no merecía, pero era mía. Mis labios se abrieron dejando que se me escapase toda la respiración. Nada. Nada lo iba a permitir.

“¿De dónde vino tanta seguridad?” Quise desviar la mirada, sin embargo, sus dedos entre mis mejillas, bajando hacia mi mentón, me lo impidieron. Tragué, convertido en un desastre. Caos y destrucción. La culpa era de él.

“Supongo que me diste un poco de esperanza anoche, me hacía falta aquel valor” Sus manos buscaron a las mías para continuar con nuestra travesía “Gracias” Suave e inocente.

“Te tomó tiempo admitirlo” Mis dedos se deslizaron de manera mimosa entre los suyos, sonreí a su lado. A mí me lo había tomado.

El camino fue agradable y silencioso al lado de Uenoyama, sus manos eran cálidas y grandes, tenían ampollas a causa de la guitarra, pero encajaban entre las mías. La playa se encontraba repleta de parejas; con toallas grandes sobre la arena y quitasoles, con trajes de baño y pequeñas canastas con helados. Había una gran pantalla al frente del mar con una lista de películas diarias, la función era gratuita y aún no había empezado, el cuerpo del más alto se tensó ante el paisaje. Mal sabor. Su mandíbula se encontraba apretada, su frente rígida y arqueada. Mis pies se hundieron en la arena, el aire estaba frío y olía a sal aquella mañana. Una cualquiera.

“Perdón” Fue lo que finalmente él musito “Yo tenía esto bien planificado” Él se restregó la frente, de manera frustrada y compulsiva “Anoche me encargué de arreglar las cosas para la película de hoy pero las deje sobre la cama, solo” Él chasqueó la lengua, frustrado. Me llevé una mano hacia la boca, tratando de contener una risa. Uenoyama era encantador.

“Tus berrinches son como los de un niño” Aquel intento fracaso, su rostro fue bañado por el carmín.

“No te burles” Él trato de controlar la histeria y la vergüenza en vano “Yo” Su mano me soltó “Quiero hacer las cosas bien entre nosotros dos, y no sé cómo” Uenoyama era realmente lindo.

“¿Quieres hacer las cosas bien?” Él asintió, me dejé caer sobre la arena; estaba fría y era suave. Me hundí en ella “Siéntate a mi lado” El beta repitió mis movimientos, copiando mi posición “Ahora” Mis dedos se deslizaron entre migajas para llegar a él “Ahora es perfecta”

“De verdad nunca sé qué es lo que estas pensando” Fue lo que musito, sus facciones se habían relajado y la multitud se había empezado a acomodar a nuestro alrededor. La pantalla estaba cerca, se escuchaban las olas del mar.

“¿Se supone que eso es un halago?” Esos ojos; electrizantes y apasionados.

“Lo es” Me miraron. La vida me fue arrebatada por ellos. Un potente palpitar. Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, era incorrecto y estaba mal. No debía. Lo deseaba. Yuki lo odiaría. Ya no me importaba.

“¿Esa es una marca mamá?” Mi mano por inercia cubrió mi cuello al escuchar esas palabras. Un niño pequeño; de ojos grandes y curiosos tenía su atención enfocada en la mordida detrás de mi cuello.

“Perdón” Fue la silenciosa disculpa de la madre del niño. Una omega joven y bonita.

“¿Lo es?” Él se acercó, sus manos eran pequeñas, vacilaron ante la mirada de Uenoyama “¿Puedo tocarla?” Suspiré. Antes solía pensar que aquella marca era una maldición. A veces, cuando el agujero dentro de mi pecho se comprimía, lo volvía a pensar.

“Puedes hacerlo” Sus dedos repasaron con curiosidad los dientes escritos por aquel alfa.

“¿Te dolió cuando te la hicieron?” La mujer tomó entre sus brazos a su hijo. La palma se Uenoyama se había tensado entre la arena y una evasiva mirada. No podía dejarlo. Quería aguantarlo. Quería irme lejos. Quería rendirme. Pero no podía. No debía.

“Un poco, nada más” Nunca podría. Y yo lo sabía. No, no lo sabía en realidad.

“¿Por qué?” Estaba en todas partes y en ninguna “¿Por qué fue que te la hizo?” Era parte de mí y no era parte de nada. Era amargo y doloroso, eran los primeros rayos del amanecer.

“Porque nos amábamos” Finalmente se cortó. La mano del beta se separó de la mía. No me miró, él mantuvo la nuca gacha. Encorvado y herido. Parte mía y nunca sería lo mismo sin él, lo sabía, trataba. No quería.

“¿Él es el alfa?” Las luces fueron puestas sobre el guitarrista.

“No lo soy” Su voz fue despechada. A Yuki no le había entregado suficientes palabras de amor, no las que él merecía, cuando debí dárselas cada mañana. No hubo adiós ni perdón entre nosotros dos. Estaba varado; con un agujero dentro del pecho y unas manos inútiles, con una cuerda rota y emociones que no hacían más que doler. No las entendía. A Yuki no le había dado las suficientes palabras de amor, si lo hubiese hecho, ¿Si lo hubiese hecho qué? Ya no importaba.

“Pero este beta es la persona que me gusta ahora” Me aseguraría de que a Uenoyama jamás le faltasen las palabras de amor “Él me gusta mucho” No volvería a cometer aquel error. Sus ojos se levantaron cuando la película comenzó, sus labios se abrieron, sorprendidos, su rostro era un cuadro de vergüenza e incertidumbre “No estoy jugando cuando te lo digo” Apreté con fuerza su mano entre los granos de la arena. Hubo un intenso palpitar siendo arrastrado por las olas de sus ojos.

“Lo sé” Sus palabras fueron torpes, estaban cojas y eran ingenuas “Sé que no debería ser tan inseguro” Su boca fue cubierta por una de sus manos “Y sé que es egoísta e infantil, pero lo que acabas de decir realmente me hizo feliz” Acomodé mi nuca sobre el hombro del beta. El ruido de la multitud se esfumó cuando una película de romance comenzó a ser proyectada en aquella gigantesca pantalla.

“Uenoyama” Él me miró, su palpitar era estridente y su respiración acalorada “Me gustas” Se lo repetiría mil veces más. Todos los días. Toda una vida. Toda una vida si él me dejaba.

“Me gustas también” Aquella confesión fue baja y apenada. Fue tan linda que me enterneció el corazón y el alma. Su mano rodeó mis hombros de manera mimosa esa mañana en la playa. Una cualquiera.

La trama de la película fue carente de interés, en lo único que pude mantener mi atención fue en Uenoyama. Las palabras para expresar lo mucho que él significaba para mí eran insuficientes. Empezó con un acorde en una guitarra, empezó con un enfado ante el abuso de un grupo de alfas, empezó una noche de celo, empezó con una confesión en la playa ¿Cuándo había comenzado? Ni siquiera yo era capaz de entregar una respuesta, no obstante, ¿Importaba?, cerré los ojos permitiendo que fuese su calidez la que me acunase. Su aroma era agradable y protector, su respiración era trémula y acelerada, sus manos y su frente estaban sudadas, su corazón era delator. Envolví su brazo entre los míos. Cerca; era estático y eléctrico. Inesperado había sido caer luego de haber sido marcado. Creía en dramas y en tragedias, en el beso muerto del verdadero amor y en condena. No había perdón. Pero lo quería. Lo buscaba. Suplicaba por aquella piedad. 

“Si estas aburrido” Un escalofrío azotó cada uno de mis músculos ante aquella cercanía, su aliento era caliente y húmedo “Podemos irnos”

“Es tu culpa” De alguna manera terminé encerrado entre sus brazos, sentado entre sus piernas, con mi nuca sobre su pecho “Tú eres quien me distrae” En un acelerado latir. Era mío. Era de él. Era de los tres.

“¿Te distraigo?” Sus labios estaban cerca. Tragué, ansioso. Un beso en el celo no contaba.

“Bastante” Uenoyama rio, su mentón se acomodó sobre mi hombro.

“Supongo que es mi culpa por ser tan guapo” Fueron las palabras con las que él bromeó.

“Supongo que lo es” Mi rostro se volteó, nuestras narices se rozaron, yo estaba entre sus piernas, nuestros alientos se mezclaron “Eres bastante guapo” El escarlata fue compartido entre nosotros dos.

No dijimos más durante aquella película, Uenoyama mantuvo su cabeza acomodada sobre mi hombro y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. La arena estaba fría y el calor era insoportable, la bufanda solo se deslizó; nunca supe a donde fue. No la busqué. Las parejas se encontraban acarameladas y nosotros nerviosos, incapaces de mirarnos, incapaces de alejarnos. Éramos un imán. Éramos una maldición. Un hechizo. Su mano se acomodó sobre mi rodilla, la mía sobre la de él. Su palpitar fue todo lo que pude escuchar el resto de la película bajo aquel sofocante calor.

“¿Te gustó?” Me acaricié el cuello, nervioso.

“Me gustó mucho” Era malo para las mentiras y bueno para las tragedias. Sus palmas apretaron mis mejillas, su cara estaba cerca bajo los murmullos y las risas de la multitud.

“Mentiroso” Fue lo que gruño, acomodando su frente sobre la mía. Demasiado “Esta escrito en toda tu cara que ni siquiera le prestaste atención” Su ceño estaba tenso y su mirada era aguda. Aquella parte de él; explosiva e infantil.

“Tú tampoco le prestaste atención” Realmente me gustaba.

“A mí no me gusta mucho el romance” Fue la excusa que él me entregó; estaba en oferta y era poco factible.

“¿Qué clase de películas te gustan entonces?” El más alto no cambió de posición bajo los créditos del film ni las miradas curiosas, su nuca sobre mi hombro, su cara cerca de la mía. Había un nudo entre mi garganta y mi estómago. Había un nudo convertido en corazón. Había un agujero.

“No suelo ver muchas películas porque paso la mayoría del tiempo ensayando” Él se rio, de manera amarga, lenta y nostálgica “Debe ser un tanto aburrido estar conmigo” Como si fuese una costumbre mis manos tomaron las de él, le mostré aquel agarre.

“Para nada lo es” Hubo un potente palpitar entre nosotros y las olas del mar “¿Entonces por qué vinimos a ver una película?” Me levanté del suelo, sacudiéndome la arena del pantalón. No funcionó.

“Porque esas son las cosas que se supone que hacen las parejas en una cita” Nada funcionaba bien entre nosotros dos “Yo pensé que te gustaría” Pero todo lo parecía hacer. Sonreí.

“Escuché que va a haber un concurso de música en la otra orilla de la playa” Con un tirón de brazo ayudé al beta a levantarse de la arena “A eso me gustaría ir”

“¿Seguro?” Escribía pecados no tragedias. Tragedias pero no amor. Amor y desconfianza.

“Seguro” Escribía una triste y amarga canción. Estaba en mi cabeza, en mi corazón, en mis tormentos. En mi nada. Porque nada había quedado de él. Mis manos entre las de Uenoyama fueron un consuelo ante los tormentos de esa marca.

Con huellas que se desvanecieron y un torpe agarre de manos que temía convertirse en _más_, llegamos hacia la otra orilla para encontrarnos con el mismo escenario improvisado del día anterior. Eran dos mesas endebles sobre una pequeña elevación en la arena; se encontraba al frente del mar y se había robado los primeros rayos de la tarde para usarlos como fondo. El cielo era escarlata, el aire estaba salado, mi mano estaba cálida y mi corazón nervioso. Asustado. Torpe. Nos acomodamos entre la multitud. Los ojos de Uenoyama fueron afilados y críticos con los participantes. No logré comprender la mitad de lo que aquellas palabras significaron, no obstante, no me quería apartar de esa cercanía. Me gustaba. Él lo hacía. Un voluntario fue pedido por el anfitrión para improvisar, con un empujón ofrecí al de cabellos negros para que se subiera al escenario, ni el pánico ni la pena se pudieron disimular. El beta tomó un respiro, sus manos se deslizaron entre las cuerdas de esa guitarra prestada antes de que los acordes de mi vida fuesen rasgados otra vez.

Alguien me dijo alguna vez que el corazón era como una especie de cuerda. _Es difícil y dura, y a veces no se le puede ayudar, y por eso duele como si una cuerda, tensada en el pecho, se destrozara. Igual que al rasguear una cuerda de guitarra hasta su límite. A veces chasquea y crees que no puede volver a arreglarse. Pero. Pero si pones una nueva cuerda como las que tiene Uenoyama, y tienes a alguien que las arregle por ti_. Alguien me dijo alguna vez que la herida se podría curar un poco. Un poco nada más.

_“Deberías parar con la música ya” Una historia que tomó lugar cierto invierno._

_“¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?” Una historia que tomó lugar cierta tarde._

_“¡Porque yo no puedo vivir sin ti!” Tuvimos una sola pelea. Una infantil en la que nos gritamos palabras hirientes el uno al otro. De cualquier manera que lo miré, fue una pelea normal._

_“¿Morirías por mí entonces?” _Dos días después lo encontré en nuestro apartamento. Muerto. Y no quedó nada. Nada más que una cuerda cortada.

Al principio pensé que Uenoyama era parecido a él. Lo busqué deseando perdón y tratando de lidiar con una insoportable soledad, al principio pensé que la manera de tocar de aquel beta se asemejaba a la de mi alfa, no obstante, al verlo, resplandeciendo sobre el escenario, con las manos convertidas en llamas y los ojos brillantes, con una pasión que jugó entre las cuerdas de mi corazón y cambió hasta la última herida de mi vida. Al verlo y ser víctima de la estática y la efusión. Tengo la certeza de que nadie jamás podría ser como Uenoyama. Y él era quien me gustaba, era triste y una parte de mí no me lo podría perdonar, pero otra parte de mí me rogaba por avanzar. El beta me sonrió entre las luces del escenario, el día era cálido y entre sus acordes se escuchaban las olas del mar. Había un agujero dentro de mi pecho cuya cicatriz jamás se iba a esfumar. El beta se bajó del escenario, una mano me fue extendida. Jamás se esfumaría pero ya no necesitaba que lo hiciera. 

“¿Cómo lo hice?” Sonreí. Estaba bien que aquella herida jamás cicatrizase.

“Increíble” Estaba bien mientras lo tuviese a él. Le tomé la mano para alejarnos de la multitud “Lo he pensado desde que te conozco, pero eres realmente genial con la música” Su rostro fue vergüenza e inocencia bajo esas palabras.

“Yo me suelo obsesionar con facilidad cuando quiero que las cosas me resulten” Los gritos de la multitud y la euforia se perdieron en un segundo plano entre esos ojos “Solía practicar mucho de joven, así que para cuando entré a la segundaría podía tocar como realmente quería, pero me había quedado solo” Eran azules y caóticos. Eran brillantes y temerosos.

“Creo que tu banda también es realmente genial” Él rio “No estás solo si los tienes a ellos” Mis piernas temblaron “Si me tienes a mí” Aquella había sido una muy linda sonrisa. Hubo pena y _más._

“Akihiko me ha estado molestando porque aún no puedo escribir una canción de amor y tenemos que presentar en poco tiempo” El estrés fue tangible entre sus palabras y aquel ceño tenso “Sería más fácil si tuviera un apoyo vocal o algo así, pero Akihiko es desafinado y Haru vergonzoso” Nuestras manos se deslizaron de manera juguetona entre la brisa y el frío del mar.

“¿Tú no cantas?” Uenoyama carcajeó.

“La única vez que lo hice mis amigos no me dejaron en paz” Mis hombros se relajaron, nuestras huellas fueron borradas por la espuma en la orilla de la playa, nuestros zapatos estaban mojados y había arena desde las rodillas hasta los muslos “Yo no puedo cantar, no es mi área”

“No lo esperaba” Sus pasos se volvieron lentos y torpes aquella tarde. Uenoyama frenó, choque con su espalda ante tan abrupto movimiento. Entre una expresión de vergüenza, entre vacilación, él volvió a rasguear las cuerdas de mi corazón. Sus labios vacilaron; abriéndose y cerrándose de manera constante, sus ojos me evitaron, no obstante, les era un hábito regresar. Junto a la brisa apareció la tensión.

“Yo” La atmósfera fue eléctrica entre nosotros dos, sus palmas estaban mojadas, y su garganta atorada.

“Me lo puedes preguntar” Él suspiró; sus ojos fueron cerrados, su mente buscó las palabras correctas, sin embargo, aquellas palabras no existieron jamás. Se las hubiese dado en un invierno cualquiera. Pero no lo hice. Tampoco se las podía dar a él. No habían.

“Esa tarde Hiiragi mencionó que tú solías cantar para tu alfa” Mi mano se deslizó hacia mi pecho, evitando acariciarse la parte posterior de la nuca; palpito y quemó. No había perdón. Goteó. Había un agujero dentro de mi pecho.

“Es verdad” El más alto se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo continuar.

“Yo quisiera escucharte cantar para mí” Su agarre de manos fue seguro entre aquellas imprudentes palabras, pude escuchar un intenso latir entre mi mente y mi corazón.

“Cantar” Cuando aquellas tristes melodías y tragedias nunca habían dejado de ser para él. A veces era doloroso vivir. A veces lo olvidaba “Yo” Estaba enloqueciendo por culpa de él “Quizás al final del viaje te cante algo” Mi respuesta no lo pareció satisfacer. Mis pies se arrastraron entre la espuma y el mar; estaban empapados, el agua fría, los colores cálidos. Aquel parecía ser el inicio del verano. Uno al lado de él.

Y estaba aterrado, cuando no era más que un omega vacío y barato, con una marca sobre un cuello que no iba a desaparecer. Con un apartamento abarrotado en la nostalgia, con un invierno carente de nevada. Lo extrañaba, jamás lo dejaría de hacer, ni tampoco dejaría de cuestionarme sus razones; tenía una lista dentro de un agujero en el corazón. Era todo lo que él había dejado. El amor llegaba lento y se iba tan rápido. Lo veía entre caricias, pero estas eran pesadillas. Caí tan profundo por culpa de él. Con las cuerdas rotas sobre el alma, con ese olor a sal una típica mañana, con un triste cuento de invierno entre mis manos; estaban rotas y sangraban. El estómago se me convirtió en un nudo junto a mi garganta, el corazón me pesó; estaba quebrado, estaba rasgado y tenía una mordida, lo sostuve entre mis palmas. No lo podría arreglar. No importa a donde fuera, él siempre estaba conmigo. Estaba en mi cabeza. Él estaba en el fondo. Donde quería que fuera podía verlo y olerlo. No lo podía perdonar. No podía perdonarme. Pero quería, ¡Lo quería en realidad! 

_“Podrías recordarlo cuando vuelvas al mar, o un día de invierno con viento, o cuando te dé por tararear esa canción tan rara. Sé que se te olvidará. Lo recordaras el año que viene y también en cinco años más. Pero puede que ya no te acuerdes en diez años”_

No podía perdonarme estar viniendo a la playa con alguien más. Lo sentía. Pero Uenoyama me gustaba. Mis manos acariciaron las hendiduras de sus dientes sobre mi cuello. Aquella había sido una promesa de eternidad. Ambos la habíamos rotó; solo se tensó y se quebró. En una pelea. Una normal. En palabras hirientes que jamás pude retractar. Lo sentía, no obstante, pedir perdón jamás había arreglado nada, ¿Y de qué servían esas palabras de perdón sí él ni siquiera las escuchaba?

“Cuando tú viniste con él” Uenoyama se estaba abrazando a sí mismo, su mirada se encontraba enfocada en la lejanía del mar “¿Te divertiste más que conmigo?” El pecho se me comprimía de manera dolorosa e impredecible por culpa de aquel beta.

“¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?” Dentro de mi vientre habían burbujeos y sobre mi rostro calor, entre mis manos ansias, entre mis labios expectación, mis dedos rozaron la punta de los suyos, ambos nos dedicamos a mirar las profundidades del océano. La fiesta y los gritos se encontraban en un plano lejano. En unas memorias que no recordaría en diez años.

“Porque te ves un poco ido” Que se esfumarían como nuestras huellas en el mar “Siento que tu mente ha estado en otro lugar durante el viaje” Siempre en sus ojos, en su voz, en su aroma. Pero todo se perdió. Tomé aire, siendo un desastre y caos, ¿Desastre y caos por culpa de quién?

“Me he estado divirtiendo, lamento sino he dado esa impresión” No recordaba cual era la manera correcta para amar, ¿Cuáles eran los 20 pasos? La vida se me deslizaba en un constante _tic tac._

“Mafuyu” Cuando lo miré “No te tienes que sobreesforzar” Sus brazos me envolvieron, con su mano sobre mi nuca, con su corazón debajo de mi oreja, con sus brazos acunándome de una manera tan delicada. Una que no merecía. Una que no era mía. No pude hacer más que ahogarme en él.

“Uenoyama” Mis palmas rodearon su espalda, me intoxiqué en aquel aroma; ahora mi cuerpo clamaba por este, sus caricias fueron estática y electricidad sobre mi piel, fueron lentas y gentiles. Tan dulce. No las merecía. Pero eran mías, y aquella idea me hacía infinitamente feliz. Lo lamentaba. Yuki lo sentía.

“Lo estas haciendo bien” Pero las cosas habían cambiado y me gustaba alguien más.

“Gracias” Yuki no me lo perdonaría, no obstante, él ya no estaba “¿Sabes?” Elevé mi nuca sin despegar mi rostro de su pecho, quedamos cerca “Esta es la segunda vez que vengo pero jamás me he metido al mar en realidad” El rostro del beta pareció ser iluminado con esas palabras.

“¿Nunca?” Sus manos tomaron mis hombros, me apartaron de él.

“Nunca” Le aseguré. Una tímida sonrisa fue lo que se trazó entre los labios de aquel hombre.

“Entonces” Uenoyama se quitó los zapatos para dejarlos sobre la arena “¿Qué estas esperando?” Nuestras manos eran magnetismo y ya no se podían soltar más. Dejando aquellas zapatillas de lado lo seguí. Una vida lo seguiría.

El agua se encontraba gélida, el día se había empezado a nublar, el sol estaba desapareciendo, los pantalones se nos habían pegado como segunda piel, caminamos con dificultad, la arena estaba pesada y era suave, el olor era a óxido y a sal. Caminamos hasta que nuestras caderas se encontraron completamente sumergidas, a oscuras, en medio de la nada y la soledad. Su palma fue mi único consuelo. La sonrisa de Uenoyama fue de orgullo y éxito. Fue altanera y narcisista. Fue tan bonita que no la pude describir jamás. Hubieron tantas cosas que cambiaría si pudiera. Hubieron tantas palabras que no le dije, y besos que no ocurrieron; el arrepentimiento sobre mi espalda era denso y filoso, era como agujas en la piel, estaban envenenadas, eran punzantes y actuaban como una barrera para mí. Y temía. Temía tanto equivocarme y caer con él. Estaba aterrado de que aquel beta también me dejará. En una pelea. Una cualquiera. Un día de invierno común. Y de seguro lo haría, de seguro me equivocaría, no una, sino mil veces más.

“¿Te gusta la sensación?” Pero eso estaba bien.

“Sí” Estaba bien equivocarse mientras lo tuviese a él “Es agradable estar aquí contigo” La mano de Uenoyama se acomodó detrás de mi cintura, el agarre fue tímido, en su rostro habían rastros de audacia.

“Mañana tenemos que regresar antes del medio día para no pagar otra tarde de arriendo” Sus frases escaparon tiritonas; el frío no era el culpable entre nosotros dos, mi mano vaciló “Tenemos que terminar el proyecto del electivo y seguramente tú tienes tus propios exámenes” Vaciló pero de todas maneras se acomodó alrededor de su cadera.

“Los tengo” Sus ojos fueron incapaces de sostenerse entre los míos.

“Seguramente yo estaré más ocupado con los ensayos de la banda porque nuestra presentación esta cerca” Su respiración fue agitada en contraste al suave y relajado movimiento de las olas, nos levantaban, eran frías, eran amargas.

“Uenoyama” Sus ojos me encontraron. Estaba roto y era pequeño. Estaba marcado, y tiritando sobre el suelo “¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?” Él siempre me encontraba.

“Perdón, soy malo para esto” Una risa nerviosa “No entiendo muy bien esta clase de cosas porque nunca había estado enamorado” Mis mejillas fueron encendidas por un potente carmín; las suyas igual, ambas manos estaban debajo de una capa de mar, el silencio era cómplice y la mañana se había extinguido entre nosotros dos “No sé qué es lo que debería decir”

“No lo pienses demasiado” Se lo pedí “No quiero que me entregues palabras bonitas ni pienses que espero algo” Mi nuca sobre su hombro “Lo único que espero de ti es que seas tú” Una torpe e ingenua confesión. Cerré los ojos. Lo lamentaba. Pero él realmente me gustaba.

“Yo no quiero continuar solo siendo tu amigo” Su garganta se había convertido en un nudo “Sé que soy solo un beta y sé que ya estas destinado con alguien más” Su mano se deslizó, lenta y estática, de mi cintura hacia mi palma.

“¿Me estas invitando a salir?” No existió vacilación entre los ojos de Uenoyama. Eran azules, eran profundos, eran destructivos y caóticos.

“No” Eran como el mar “No te invitaré a salir porque sé que no estás listo para hacerlo” El perdón moría en crueles palabras que no significaban nada. Con un triste y melancólico _tic tac _“Tampoco estoy esperando nada de ti Mafuyu, no estoy buscando que me correspondas o que me uses como el reemplazo de alguien, no quiero eso”

“¿Entonces?” Su sonrisa. Devastadora y cruel. Sus manos acunaron las mías, las acercaron hacia sus labios.

“Solo quiero que no olvides lo mucho que me gustas” Un beso entre mis nudillos “Y que sin importar lo difícil que sea, no te dejaré solo” Y mi mundo para siempre cambió ¿Las cuerdas? Él las arregló “Lo único que quiero es poder mantenerme un poco más a tu lado” _Podría recordarlo cuando vuelva al mar._

“No era necesario pedir permiso para hacer eso” _O un día de invierno con viento_ “También te he dicho que me gustas” _O cuando me diera por tararear aquella extraña canción._

“Pero no estás listo para algo más” _Lo recordaría el otro año que viene “Lo entiendo” Y también en cinco años más._

“Uenoyama” _Pero puede que en diez años no lo recuerde. Ni el nombre de la parada de buses en la cual nos bajamos, ni el color de su suéter, ni esta conversación. Poco a poco lo iré olvidando._

“Solo no lo olvides” _Y aunque él nunca vaya a volver _“Te quiero Mafuyu”_ Aunque se haya ido lejos._

Irremediablemente llega el amanecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos mis lectores, mis gatitos preciosos.  
Con la libertad debería actualizar semanalmente pero me secuestraran una semana, entonces no tendremos capítulo hasta la semana del 20 de enero.   
Aún así espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a quien leyo.  
Mil gracias por el apoyo!  
Y espero que se encuentren muy bien <3

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es corto y medio denso, pero es para contextualizar.  
Ya en el siguiente capítulo se sabra de Uenoyama.  
Espero que haya gustado.  
¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
